Amor platónico
by Shiroi Kimiko
Summary: Eran amigos desde hace años. Habían salido incontables veces; pero ninguna cita. Congeniaban demasiado, pero no eran novios. Se conocían cada día un poco más, pero cruzaron la línea. ¿Podrán volver a lo que tenían? ¿O desarrollarán un lazo más profundo? / Próxima actualización: jueves 16 noviembre
1. Capítulo uno

**Capítulo uno**

Se armó de paciencia y se paró frente al espejo. Nunca se preocupó de su cabello durante su adolescencia, siempre solía mantenerlo atado porque le molestaba al realizar deporte. Pero cuando quería llevarlo suelto, era una total odisea controlar el maldito _frizz_ y lograr que su cabello se quedara en su lugar sin cobrar vida propia.

Lo peinó con cuidado con el cepillo de madera que Phoebe le había regalado, viendo satisfecha que su reflejo le devolvía una cabellera rubia ligeramente ondulada.

Atrás había quedado el moño rosa; dejó de usarlo cuando pasó a preparatoria. Su única ceja también sufrió un cambio en su adolescencia, gracias a Olga. Ahora dos finas cejas perfilaban sus ojos azules.

Sus rasgos ligeramente más maduros le devolvían la imagen de una mujer de veinte años.

Se había mudado con su mejor amiga a un modesto departamento poco después de terminar la escuela. Había realizado varios trabajos de medio tiempo en Hillwood para poder independizarse, y ahora tenía algunos cerca de su residencia.

Aunque Bob de vez en cuando le enviaba dinero.

—¡Helga!

Una hermosa joven de rasgos asiáticos se asomó por la puerta de su habitación. Iba descalza, con unos shorts negros que se ajustaban a sus caderas y un sujetador azul que cubría su torso.

La aludida alzó una ceja.

—Sé que prometí no comentar tu vestimenta, pero creo que deberías ponerte algo encima para ir al cine.

—Aún no termino de vestirme —objetó haciendo un mohín.

La rubia sonrió de medio lado, burlona.

—Si quieres mi opinión, creo que el sujetador rojo-

—¡HELGA! —cortó su amiga, desesperada.

Alzó sus manos frente a su cuerpo en modo de defensa. En ocasiones consideraba seriamente que le había transmitido algo de su carácter gruñón a Phoebe. Aunque las quejas en ella no se veían amenazantes; su amiga era demasiado adorable para asustar a alguien.

—¿Qué pasa? —cuestionó, al ver que la morena jugaba nerviosa con sus manos.

—Gerald me acaba de llamar —comenzó a explicar, soltando un suspiro— y dijo que consiguió una reservación en _Shojo_ para esta noche.

Helga perdió todo rastro de humor. Frunció el ceño y maldijo al cabeza de espagueti. Sabía que su amiga llevaba días melancólica por su país natal. Sus padres habían viajado a Japón a una reunión familiar y ella no había podido asistir porque sus exámenes se aproximaban. Aun cuando habían realizado una video-llamada por Skype, sabía bien que Phoebe deseaba compartir con ellos.

 _Bien jugado, Johanssen_ , pensó.

—Helga, lo siento mucho… Sé que esperabas desde hace meses el estreno de esta película y habíamos acordado ir jun-

—Descuida, Phebs —interrumpió ella, sacudiendo su mano para restarle importancia.

—¡Pero! —espetó con su rostro lleno de culpabilidad.

La rubia sonrió con sinceridad. Sabía bien lo importante que eran para su amiga los momentos con su novio. Después de todo, debido a su agobiante vida universitaria, apenas tenía tiempo para salir con Gerald. Y ellas se veían todos los días, ya que vivían juntas.

—En serio, no te preocupes —comentó, guiñándole un ojo—, veré si consigo otra víctima para no perder la entrada.

Los ojos de Phoebe se aguaron; acortó la distancia entre ambas y se lanzó para abrazar a la joven.

—Ya, ya.

Helga palmoteó la cabeza de la morena. Muchas cosas podrían haber cambiado, pero ella aún no se sentía cómoda con los abrazos.

—¡Prometo compensarte!

Rodó los ojos al pensar qué se le ocurriría a su amiga.

—¡Ponte el sujetador rojo! —gritó antes de verla desaparecer de su habitación.

Soltó una carcajada al escuchar la maldición que Phoebe lanzó desde la sala. Definitivamente, algo de sus mañas le había pegado.

Volvió su atención al espejo nuevamente, observando su vestimenta. Unos jeans azules y un jersey rosado cubrían su figura; unas zapatillas que se hallaban junto a su cama completarían su atuendo. Nada de joyería ni maquillaje.

Llevó su mano hasta su barbilla, pensativa. Luego cogió su celular y tecleó unas cuantas palabras en uno de sus chats de WhatsApp.

 _«_ _Nos vemos a las 8 pm en Regal._ _»_

Se quitó el jersey y buscó entre sus cajones de ropa para reemplazarlo por una polera de tirantes negra que se apegaba a sus curvas. Los jeans también desaparecieron y en su lugar cubrió sus piernas con unas pantis negras y se puso un short azul desgastado encima. Guardó sus zapatillas y escogió unos botines cafés con ligero taco.

Su celular vibró sobre su cama, anunciando un mensaje. Lo tomó de inmediato para leerlo.

 _«_ _¿Phoebe te plantó?_ _»_

Ignoró olímpicamente la pregunta, y en su lugar escribió:

 _«_ _Tú compras las palomitas._ _»_

Completó su vestimenta ataviándose un top rosa con mangas y se miró al espejo.

Sonrió. Ahora sólo le faltaba su delineador y un labial. Buscó dentro de un estuche mientras ignoraba el sonido de su celular vibrando. Se acercó nuevamente al espejo y terminó de alistarse.

Descolgó un bolso negro de la manilla de su puerta y guardó su cartera, su estuche de maquillaje, un libro y en último lugar cogió su celular, desplegando la conversación anterior mientras salía de su habitación con los botines en su otra mano.

 _«_ _Ok, nos vemos._ _»_

Guardó su celular junto a sus otros artículos personales y tomó su llave del mueble junto a la entrada del departamento.

—¿Ya te vas?

Volteó, encontrándose a Phoebe que ahora vestía un jersey rojo.

—Sí, pasaré a devolver un libro a la biblioteca —comentó, mientras se calzaba los botines.

—De acuerdo. Disfruta la película. —Se despidió con la mano, sonriente—. Y saluda a Arnold de mi parte.

Helga casi se tropieza al salir. Phoebe rió divertida.

* * *

No se molestó en llamar cuando llegó al cine. Simplemente se adentró al recinto y se dirigió al mesón donde había mucha gente comprando. Entre ellos, le fue fácil distinguir a un joven con cabeza de balón.

Llevaba unos jeans azules y su típica camisa a cuadros sobre su camiseta verde, con una mochila colgando al hombro. Atrás había quedado el gorro azul, su rubio cabello estaba peinado ligeramente hacia un lado.

Lo esperó de pie, a un lado de la gran fila, observando el pedido que realizaba de unas palomitas y dos bebidas. En cuanto terminó de pagar, volteó y sus ojos se encontraron. Él sonrió ampliamente; ella sonrió de medio lado, burlona.

—Qué patético no tener planes un viernes en la noche. Viniste corriendo cuando te dije. —Fue el saludo de Helga en cuanto tuvo al rubio frente a ella.

—A ti te plantaron, ¿no?

Le lanzó una mirada fulminante. Pero poco le duró, porque luego comenzó a reírse sin pudor y él la siguió segundos después.

Arnold le hizo un gesto con la cabeza para indicarle que se formaran en la fila antes de que llegara más gente. La mujer le hizo caso pero antes de dirigirse a la entrada de la sala, le robó el paquete de palomitas tamaño jumbo de la bandeja, dejándolo sólo con los bebestibles. Se llevó un puñado a la boca mientras el joven negaba con la cabeza.

—Así que… —comentó con diversión— ¿ _Shojo_?

Helga frunció el ceño.

—Ese estúpido cabeza de espagueti —refunfuñó—. Jugó la carta de la melancolía, ¿sabes?

—Sí, bueno, algo me comentó días atrás que Phoebe se veía un poco triste.

La rubia estrechó la mirada, dirigiéndole toda su atención.

—¿No habrá sido tu idea, Arnoldo?

—¡No! —Se defendió de inmediato, temiendo que lo empujara y derramara las bebidas en su ropa—. Juro solemnemente que no tuve nada que ver en esto.

—Querrás decir _esta vez_ , George Wesley.

No pudo evitar reír ante la referencia, provocando que Helga alzara una ceja.

—¿Te parece gracioso que mi mejor amiga me haya plantado por su novio?

—Gerald también me ha plantado por Phoebe. —Sonrió para consolarla—. Tristemente ya me acostumbré, pero hoy cuando le pregunté por qué no me había dicho su plan, me dijo: «Viejo, si te comentaba algo, le habrías dicho a Pataki y ella le habría comentado a Phoebe. Quería que fuera una sorpresa».

—¡Qué zopenco! —reclamó indignada.

—Sí, me dolió saber que mi mejor amigo ya no confía en mí, no pensé que-

—¡Yo SÉ guardar un secreto!

—¡Helga!

Le dirigió una mirada molesta. No sabía por qué aún después de años le contaba sus problemas a la rubia, sabiendo que ella los ignoraba o les restaba importancia. Pero aun así, continuaba buscándola para desahogarse en asuntos que incluso no se atrevía a hablar con Gerald.

—¿Qué? —cuestionó con tono inocente— Sabes muy bien que me habrías contado; eres un metiche.

Su ceño se mantuvo fruncido, provocando que la joven rodara los ojos.

—A ver, Shortman —dijo, armándose de paciencia—. En décimo grado, ¿quién le dijo a Phoebe que Johanssen le pediría _al fin_ una relación seria?

—Stinky —respondió de inmediato Arnold, recordaba claramente que Gerald dejó de hablarle durante un mes al muchacho.

—La fiesta sorpresa de sus diecisiete años, ¿quién le dijo sobre el autógrafo de su cantante favorito que le costó tanto conseguir al cabeza de cepillo?

—Eh… ¿Sheena?

—No, fue Eugene —corrigió—. Cito textual: «Me encantaría tener un novio como Gerald, ¡no puedo creer que haya conseguido el autógrafo!»

—Ah, cierto.

—Y qué bueno que Eugene no sabía el nombre del cantante, sino te aseguro que Phoebe habría chillado histérica al enterarse.

Para esas alturas de la conversación, Arnold ya había relajado su ceño y sonrió al recordar anécdotas de su adolescencia.

—El día de la graduación, ¿quién le dijo sobre la velada romántica?

—Rhonda —respondió, negando con la cabeza al recordar que Helga insultó como nunca a la morena por su descuido.

La rubia sonrió traviesa, seguramente recordando algo más.

—¿Sus entradas? —interrumpió un empleado del lugar.

No se habían percatado que la fila había avanzado hasta dejarlos a ellos adelante. Helga sostuvo el paquete de palomitas con su mano izquierda y con la derecha buscó en su bolsillo trasero para mostrarle las entradas al pelirrojo que atendía.

—Sala 7, al fondo a mano derecha.

—Gracias —dijo Arnold, tomando el trozo de papel que le devolvían, en vista de que la rubia se había adelantado.

—Arnoldo. —Volteó Helga, sonriendo victoriosa—. ¿Quién le dijo a Phoebe sobre las flores y el resto de la cursilería que le esperaría al salir de sus clases el mes pasado?

Se detuvo a mitad del pasillo, pensativo.

—¿Ethan? —mencionó al compañero de clases de la morena, a quien Helga había contactado porque insistió en que sería muy sospechoso si ella misma le preguntaba por su horario de clases.

La rubia alzó una ceja, sin quitar su sonrisa.

—Espera… —susurró, cuando un flash le vino a su mente y revocó la escena en su cabeza.

Había estado trabajando durante días en un informe que representaba un gran porcentaje de su calificación final en una asignatura. No había dormido bien, estaba totalmente perdido en la fecha y sólo recordaba el día de entrega de su trabajo. Cuando Phoebe lo llamó preguntando por Gerald, él había soltado un: «¿No está contigo? Te iba a esperar a la salida de tu clase».

No tardó en darse cuenta de su error, disculpándose mil veces con la morena. Por fortuna su mejor amigo no se enfadó con él.

—Exacto, cabeza de balón —coincidió ella, al notar el suspiro que profirió el joven—. Tienes suerte que Phoebe haya fingido demencia, y que tu amigo sea tan idiota que no se dio ni cuenta.

Ah, pues por eso Gerald no le había recriminado nada.

 _Gracias Phoebe_ , pensó. Habría sido incómodo tener que sobrellevar la ley de hielo que le habría aplicado el moreno por al menos un mes.

Ya llevaban casi dos años desde que se habían ido a vivir juntos lejos de casa; para ambos había sido duro separarse de su familia. Los Johanssen le habían dado la oportunidad a Gerald de estudiar lejos ya que Jamie O se había asentado en Minnesota y su abuela había sido un gran apoyo para financiar la educación de su nieto favorito.

Por otro lado, para Arnold había sido realmente difícil dejar la ciudad. La preocupación por sus abuelos le hizo casi quedarse a estudiar en Hillwood. No obstante, sus padres insistieron y finalmente decidió irse y comenzar su educación universitaria.

Por supuesto que viajaban cada vez que podían a ver a su familia.

—¿Entendiste ahora, cabezón?

Arnold pestañeó repetidamente, observando el ceño fruncido de Helga.

—¿Qué?

La mujer se dio un palmazo en la frente con su mano libre. La otra seguía sujetando las palomitas que se había adueñado.

—Olvídalo Arnoldo, la película ya va a comenzar.

Se encogió de hombros, resignado de volver al tema. Al fin y al cabo ya había olvidado de qué estaban hablando por perderse entre sus pensamientos.

Siguió los pasos de la joven hasta llegar a la sala siete, donde se adentraron y buscaron sus asientos. Una vez acomodados, él le entregó su bebida y reclamó un puñado de palomitas.

La sala estaba llenísima. Se trataba del estreno de una película de terror. Había sido el tema de conversación de Helga en más de una ocasión y ya todo su círculo sabía que estaba ansiosa de verla.

Fue por eso que Arnold no dudó en cuanto Gerad le dijo que saldría con su novia. Supuso que la rubia buscaría con quien ir para no perder la entrada, así que se alistó y ya iba camino al cine cuando Pataki le mandó el mensaje. Hubiera sido penoso que no lo invitara, pero estaba seguro que era su primera opción, así como ella sería la de él si el caso se hubiera dado a la inversa.

Después de todo, sus mejores amigos eran novios desde los quince. Habían desarrollado una relación única durante su adolescencia, que se mantenía hasta hoy.

—Por cierto —comentó Helga una vez las luces se apagaron, anunciando el inicio de la película—, ¿el cabeza de espagueti dijo algo de llevar a Phoebe al departamento luego?

—De hecho, sí —respondió, terminando de tragar unas palomitas—. Al nuestro.

Helga tomó un sorbo de su bebida.

—O sea, que te quedaste sin alojamiento.

—¿Qué? —soltó el joven, más alto de lo que creyó.

« _Shhh_ » _,_ fue la respuesta al unísono de la sala.

La rubia ahogó una risa.

—Helga, no es gracioso —susurró avergonzado.

—Para ti.

La pantalla grande comenzó a mostrar las primeras imágenes de la película, dando a conocer el escenario en que se desarrollaría la historia.

—Puedes quedarte en mi departamento —sugirió la rubia, tomando un puñado de palomitas.

Arnold sonrió de medio lado.

—Gracias.

Comenzó la trama de la película y ninguno habló más, salvo para comentar las estupideces que cometían algunos de los personajes. De vez en cuando, gritos se dejaban oír de las personas sentadas a su alrededor. Las escenas de suspenso eran las que más saltos provocaban a los espectadores.

Al finalizar la película, un gélido silencio se formó entre la audiencia. Incluso algunas adolescentes estaban llorando, abrazadas entre ellas.

* * *

No era la primera vez que Arnold se quedaba a dormir en su departamento. Ella también se había quedado en el suyo un par de veces para darles privacidad a la pareja de novios.

En cuanto entraron, ambos se quitaron los zapatos; costumbre que Phoebe había establecido, influenciada por su ascendencia japonesa. A Helga fue quien más le costó acostumbrarse y constantemente recibió regaños de su amiga por utilizar zapatos dentro de la vivienda. Finalmente, logró habituarse a no utilizar los zapatos y a ir descalza; a pesar de que la morena había comprado zapatillas de suela ligera para andar por la residencia.

—En serio, ¿no viste la cara de las niñas sentadas frente a nosotros?

Durante todo el trayecto, la malvada mujer estuvo burlándose de las múltiples reacciones que habían presenciado en cine. Más de alguna persona había terminado traumada por la película y Arnold podría jurar que varios tendrían pesadillas. Si la rubia no lo hubiera torturado desde su adolescencia con infinidad de maratones de terror, estaba seguro que él se incluiría dentro de las víctimas esta noche.

—No —respondió por cuarta vez—, pero ya te he dicho que es grosero burlarse del sufrimiento ajeno.

—¡Oh, vamos! —espetó la joven— ¿Me vas a decir que tampoco viste al chico que gritó de miedo y se abrazó a su novia? Si quería hacerse el valiente, debió pensarla dos veces antes de entrar al cine.

Soltó un suspiro de cansancio. Definitivamente Helga G. Pataki nunca dejaría de encontrar regocijo en la agonía de otros.

Se dirigió mejor a la cocina y sacó de la nevera dos latas de cervezas. Volvió a la sala y le entregó una a Helga, quien seguía despotricando contra el mundo.

—No recuerdo que te burlaras de quienes lloraron en la película que fuimos a ver el mes pasado —interrumpió, sonriendo con diversión—. De hecho, tú también lloraste.

—¡Porque la adaptación del libro fue pésima! —se defendió ella.

—Claro, y la muerte de Charlotte no tuvo nada que ver.

Bufó totalmente ofendida, dándole un trago a su cerveza y recostándose en el sillón con los pies sobre una mesita que tenía al frente y la cabeza colgando hacia atrás en el respaldo. Arnold se sentó a su lado, sin quitar la sonrisa de su rostro. Pocas veces se le daba la oportunidad de molestarla y sinceramente, le encantaba.

—¿Sabes, Helga? —habló, riéndose cuando notó que la joven chistó en respuesta— No debes avergonzarte por mostrar tu lado sensible.

—Tú sí deberías avergonzarte de ser un metiche.

Rodó los ojos, pero no se rindió antes de dar pelea. Tomó un trago y volvió al ataque.

—Creo que si dejaras de estar a la defensiva todo el tiempo, serías más popular entre los chicos.

Arnold temió por su vida cuando la rubia enderezó su cabeza y lo fulminó con la mirada. Pocas veces la había visto así de seria y se preguntó si había cruzado alguna línea invisible con sus palabras.

—No me interesa salir con nadie —declaró con acidez—, y si quieres preocuparte de la vida amorosa de alguien, empieza por la tuya.

El miedo fue reemplazado por la indignación. Los insultos había aprendido a manejarlos, pero cuando Helga atacaba con toda la intención de herir para callar, se tenía que repetir muchas veces que ella no lo hacía adrede; sino que se trataba de su máscara para no ser lastimada.

Se lo repitió varias veces en su mente, pero finalmente terminó cediendo a la provocación.

—No hay nada de malo con mi vida amorosa.

La carcajada se oyó por todo el departamento, provocando que el joven frunciera el ceño.

—Sigue repitiéndolo y quizás te lo creas. —Se burló sin culpa—. ¿Alguna novia te ha durado más de un par de meses siquiera?

—Al menos he tenido novia, Pataki.

Ahogó otra carcajada al notar que no negó su acusación.

—No quieras comparar relaciones, Shortman, porque saldrás perdiendo —advirtió con seriedad, para luego volver a su tono burlón—. Deberías pedirle consejo al cabeza de cepillo, quizás tus citas se aburren.

Se bebió el resto de su cerveza de un tirón y tiró la lata a la basura.

—Mis citas están bien —dijo mientras se levantaba para dirigirse nuevamente a la nevera.

—Sí, claro —ironizó ella, siguiendo al joven para coger otra lata—. ¿En alguna cafetería después de clases? Si el presupuesto alcanza, unos bombones y flores. Si la chica te gusta mucho, haces el esfuerzo y compras de las dos.

No le refutó de inmediato. Le entregó otra cerveza y cerró el frigorífico.

—No siempre es en una cafetería —masculló.

—¿Has llevado alguna chica a tu departamento?

—¡Helga! —exclamó abochornado, cubriéndose el rostro con la mano en un intento de recuperar la paciencia.

—¿Lo ves, Arnoldo? —continuó sin piedad— Necesitas ser más osado.

—¿Osado?

—Osado, atrevido, intrépido, audaz. Tú elige.

Su enojo fue desapareciendo al ver entretenido cómo la rubia movía la lata de cerveza en todas las direcciones posibles para dar énfasis a su discurso. En el idioma Helga, ya no se estaba burlando, sino que le estaba dando un sincero consejo.

Raro, pero también lindo.

—¿Qué más? —La animó a continuar, sonriendo de medio lado.

Ella pestañeó al darse cuenta que tenía la completa atención del joven. Detuvo su acción de abrir la cerveza y en su lugar la dejó sobre el mesón. Lo rodeó hasta llegar junto a él y siguió con su explicación.

—Debes mirar a la chica con pasión. Nada de tartamudeos, ni miradas al piso, ni tampoco rascarte la nuca o el brazo. —Con ambas manos le presentó a la lata en el mesón, indicándole que el objeto era la ejemplificación de su chica soñada—. Acércate a ella, sedúcela y cuando la tengas cautivada, recién ahí invítala a salir.

Helga apoyó una mano en su hombro y asintió convencida. Luego, volvió a rodear el mesón y cogió el envase dispuesta a abrirlo.

—Sal conmigo.

Sonrió ante el tono seguro del rubio y alzó el pulgar en señal de aprobación.

—¡Eso! Exactamente…

Perdió la energía de su voz al encontrarse con el semblante serio de Arnold. En escasas ocasiones era testigo de aquella expresión de determinación en su rostro.

—Sal conmigo, Helga.

—¿Eh?

 _¿QUÉ?_

—Tengamos una cita.

Sus neuronas tuvieron un dramático final y su cuerpo se paralizó. La lata de cerveza entre sus manos cayó y su boca se entreabrió levemente sin dar crédito a lo que sus oídos escuchaban.

* * *

 **Hola!**

Hace semanas que comencé a escribir este fic, que según yo sería un one-shot... Bueno, fallé estrepitosamente. Así que decidí dividir lo que llevo en capítulos.

Espero haya sido de su agrado esta primera entrega. Todo comentario es bien recibido para saber si les va gustando la historia :)

Nos leemos!


	2. Capítulo dos

**Capítulo dos**

Las palabras habían salido antes de que pudiera detenerlas. Si alguien le preguntara, diría que fue un impulso del momento para demostrarle que salir con él no era tan malo. ¿De dónde había sacado aquella osadía? Probablemente al verla declamar tan enfrascada en su objetivo, sin el usual ceño fruncido y con una ligera sonrisa en su rostro que demostraba estar disfrutando el discurso que propinaba.

O quizás lo había hecho para ganarle en su batalla verbal; pero en fin.

No esperó su reacción. El rostro pálido de Helga le hizo casi arrepentirse de su atrevimiento. _Casi._

Su mirada no cambió. Continuó observándola intensamente en espera de una respuesta. La que fuera. Una burla, una carcajada. Pero el silencio lo estaba matando. ¿Acaso de verdad estaba considerando salir con él?

Algo se revolvió en su estómago. _Nervios._

—No.

La negativa hizo eco en la residencia mientras la rubia cogía nuevamente su lata de cerveza y la abría para tomar un buen trago.

—¿Qué? —articuló él. Sí, muy inteligente.

—No voy a salir contigo, Arnoldo —aclaró, modulando cada palabra—. No voy a tener ninguna cita contigo.

Frunció el ceño, sintiéndose enormemente ofendido.

—¿Por qué?

 _Sí, ¿por qué, Helga?_ La pregunta hizo eco en la cabeza de la joven.

—Porque no.

Así de simple. Con aquella autoridad que sólo un padre o madre podía volver irrefutable para su hijo.

La mujer abandonó la sala y se dirigió a una de las habitaciones, dejándolo plantado en medio del lugar. Volvió al rato, con un juego de sábanas y un par de frazadas. Las lanzó sin delicadeza al sillón y se dispuso a encerrarse en su cuarto.

—Helga, no entiendo. —La detuvo la voz de Arnold.

Ella chistó, perdiendo la paciencia.

—A ver, zopenco. ¿Por qué quieres TÚ tener una cita conmigo? —demandó con los brazos cruzados, imponente.

—Porque sí.

Él lo intentó; pose firme y cabeza en alto. Pero en cuanto Helga alzó una ceja, su determinación se quebró.

—No —repitió ella, entrecerrando los ojos a modo de advertencia y acercándose hasta pararse frente a él.

La diferencia de estatura podía haberse invertido, pero eso no le quitaba a la joven su poder de intimidación.

—Porque… —Tragó, nervioso—. Si sales conmigo, verás que mis citas están bien…

Fue testigo del momento exacto en que la expresión de Helga mutó desde el asombro hasta la ira pura. Inhaló fuertemente, apretó los dientes y lo sujetó desde el cuello de su camisa para acercarlo hasta su rostro.

—Escúchame bien, _Shortman._ —Su apellido fue pronunciado con rabia contenida—. No vamos a tener una cita —recalcó cada palabra en un tono mucho más alto del que solía usar—. _Capicci?_

Lo soltó bruscamente, sin darle tiempo de responder. Arnold se tambaleó pero logró recuperar el equilibrio, observando su andar furioso que se perdió cuando entró a su habitación y azotó la puerta.

Cerró los ojos ante el estrepitoso ruido, soltando un suspiro que no sabía que estaba conteniendo. Miró de soslayo las sábanas y frazadas que le había dejado en el sillón. Luego volvió su atención a la puerta de la habitación.

La culpabilidad comenzó a invadirlo. Quizás sí se había excedido. Después de todo, conocía el lado romántico de Helga por todos los libros que la había visto leer. En su adolescencia, recibió varios sermones de su parte alegando que él no entendía el amor desenfrenado y que esa era la razón de su fracaso con las chicas.

 _«_ _Eres demasiado correcto_ _»_ _,_ solía decirle.

Y sabiendo lo apasionada que era ella respecto al tema, no tardó en darse cuenta del error que había cometido. La había ofendido profundamente con sus creencias. La había invitado a salir para demostrarle que él tenía la razón.

No podía hacer eso, no era correcto. Ellos eran sólo amigos.

—Soy un idiota —murmuró, desesperanzado.

Helga, por otro lado, se hallaba recargada contra la puerta de su habitación. Tenía sus manos empuñadas y su vista en el piso. Su cuerpo temblaba.

—Estúpido cabeza de balón —susurró afectada.

Relajó sus puños, alzó su cabeza pero mantuvo sus ojos cerrados mientras llevaba una mano hasta su rostro y apretaba fuertemente su mandíbula.

* * *

Ya casi era mediodía cuando Phoebe volvió a su departamento; su semblante rebosante de felicidad por haber pasado la noche con su novio. Si bien no podían verse todos los días como en preparatoria debido a que asistían a distintas instituciones y por la atareada carga académica, se las habían arreglado para mantener su relación a flote. Sus mejores amigos, por supuesto, habían sido un gran apoyo.

Desde que eran adolescentes, en realidad.

Fue por eso que no le extrañó hallar junto a la puerta principal un par de zapatos que no pertenecían a ella ni a su amiga. Sí le intrigó no encontrar los botines de Helga, pero supuso que había salido por un momento a comprar.

Se descalzó y fue hasta la cocina por un vaso de agua, encontrándose a un joven rubio sentado en el sofá de la sala viendo televisión.

—Buenos días —saludó con una sonrisa.

Él despegó su vista de la pantalla y se encontró con la menuda joven. Le correspondió el saludo y apagó el aparato para dedicarle su atención a la dueña de casa.

—¿Quieres algo? —ofreció gentilmente Phoebe, desenvolviéndose por la cocina mientras pensaba cuál podría ser el menú de almuerzo del día.

Negó con la cabeza.

—Gracias, pero ya desayuné.

La joven detuvo su movimiento por un breve instante, dirigiéndole una mirada curiosa de la cual el rubio no se percató porque tenía su vista en el piso.

—¿Hace cuánto salió Helga?

Cuando Arnold alzó la vista y mostró su expresión confusa, ella le dedicó toda su atención.

—Helga está durmiendo… —concluyó de manera pausada. Su tono delataba inseguridad.

Frunció el ceño ante la respuesta. Salió de la cocina y se dirigió a la habitación de al fondo, que se hallaba cerrada. Sin tocar, la abrió y analizó con detención el panorama dentro.

Su amiga definitivamente no estaba. Las cortinas estaban abiertas, permitiendo que la luz se filtrara por la ventana e iluminara el cuarto. En el escritorio, la computadora portátil estaba apagada junto a un par de libros apilados. La cama estaba pulcramente ordenada, y sobre ella había varias prendas de ropa cuidadosamente dobladas que Phoebe había dejado el día anterior antes de salir. El bolso negro que siempre estaba colgado en la manilla de la puerta, brillaba por su ausencia.

 _¿Helga pasó la noche fuera?_ , se cuestionó.

—¿Cómo…? —La masculina voz se dejó oír tras ella—. No la oí salir… —agregó en voz baja, pero la morena alcanzó a escucharlo.

Volteó a verlo y reconoció su expresión de culpa. Alzó una ceja. Con una seña, le indicó que la siguiera hasta la cocina, donde hizo que se sentara en un banco y quedara frente a ella sólo separados por el mesón.

—Arnold, ¿Helga y tú discutieron? —cuestionó con seriedad.

El acusado soltó un suspiro y asintió.

—Pensaba disculparme en la mañana pero al parecer salió antes de que despertara.

Aquello la sorprendió en demasía. ¿Arnold, disculparse? Sabía que el rubio tendía a responsabilizarse en sus discusiones con su amiga, aun cuando ella era la causante. Pero al ver su rostro apesadumbrado, supo que esta vez era diferente a ocasiones anteriores.

Se levantó y puso a hervir agua. Definitivamente necesitaría un té para procesar la conversación que tendrían. Le ofreció, como buena anfitriona, y el joven le agradeció.

—¿Puedo saber la razón? —inquirió con una sonrisa para alentarlo.

Lo vio dudar, seguramente tanteando las palabras para explicarse. Ella lo esperó paciente, buscando mientras un par de tazones y utensilios.

—Le pedí una cita.

Phoebe soltó el tazón que tenía en la mano. Afortunadamente cayó sobre el mesón y no se quebró ya que Arnold lo detuvo antes de que rodara hasta el piso.

—¿Qué? —profirió, creyendo haber oído mal.

Él esquivó su mirada, avergonzado.

—Helga dijo que mis citas se aburrían —explicó a grandes rasgos—. Así que le pedí que saliera conmigo…

Abrió la boca ligeramente, estupefacta. Entendía perfectamente por qué su amiga había decidido marcharse a escondidas. Su estado emocional no le permitiría enfrentar al rubio sin desmoronarse. Tal como había sucedido en séptimo grado, cuando él tuvo su primera novia y Helga fingió estar enferma por una semana hasta que finalmente pudo asistir a la escuela sin que sus sentimientos la delataran.

Durante los siguientes años, fueron testigos de otras niñas que se relacionaron con el joven Shortman. Algunas salieron con él un par de veces, con otras duró un par de semanas. Con quien tuvo su relación más larga fue con Lila; cuatro meses que finalizaron abruptamente, tal cual iniciaron. Pero Helga dejó de esforzarse como prospecto romántico; atrás habían quedado los planes de sabotaje en las citas del chico. En el momento en que Phoebe y Gerald comenzaron a salir, sus rubios amigos fueron coincidiendo cada vez más seguido. La relación entre ambos fue afianzándose; los insultos y bromas para llamar la atención, dejaron de ser necesarios. Podían entablar una conversación de manera civilizada y se buscaban para compartir tiempo juntos.

Sabía que Helga no había dejado de amar a _mantecado._ Pero en algún momento de su adolescencia, el amor obsesivo dejó de serlo. Ella encontró la felicidad junto a su amado, incluso si era unilateral.

Aunque eso no significaba haberse librado del dolor.

—¿Entiendes lo que hiciste, Arnold?

Él se removió incómodo. Cuando alzó la vista y vio el rostro serio de la morena, tragó saliva.

—Soy un idiota —soltó, llevándose las manos a la cabeza—. Le pedí una cita sólo por retarla y demostrarle que yo tengo razón.

 _No tiene idea_ , pensó Phoebe con paciencia.

Se levantó de su asiento y fue a preparar su té. Sirvió agua para ambos y le dirigió una sonrisa.

—Helga es muy apasionada en sus relaciones. Tu petición fue un insulto para ella.

Su brutal honestidad acabó hundiendo más al joven. Pero gracias a eso se percató de que su conocimiento de la vida amorosa de la menor de los Pataki, era prácticamente nulo.

¿No le había comentado ella algo la noche anterior? Que si comparaban sus vidas amorosas, él salía perdiendo. O algo así.

La culpabilidad lo atacó más fuerte que antes. ¿Y si Helga tenía una relación? ¿Por qué él no sabía?

Observó que Phoebe tomaba un trago de su té. Se debatió si preguntarle o convencerse de que estaba pensando demasiado las cosas. Que la joven en realidad no tenía novio y de tenerlo, él sería de los primeros enterados. ¿Cierto?

—¿Está saliendo con alguien?

La morena tosió al escuchar la pregunta, tardando en recuperar el habla. Dirigió su atención al rostro del rubio y lo encontró con su mirada determinada.

Tuvo que inhalar profundamente para resistir el impulso de golpearlo. ¿De verdad, en todos estos años, Arnold no se había percatado de los sentimientos de su amiga?

—No está saliendo con nadie —negó de manera clara, para que no tuviera dudas.

Su ceño se frunció ligeramente y sus labios formaron una línea. Phoebe supo que algo aún lo inquietaba, así que esperó pacientemente.

—Pero… ¿Sí ha salido con alguien, cierto? —preguntó, sorprendiendo a la morena— Me he dado cuenta de que no sé nada de la vida amorosa de Helga. Sé que suena extraño, pero de alguna manera yo siempre recurría a ella por consejo. Pero cuando le preguntaba si le gustaba alguien, ella siempre respondía con una evasiva.

Estuvo tentada a golpearlo, nuevamente; pero las reacciones violentas eran algo que caracterizaba a su amiga y no a ella. En su lugar, sonrió internamente y sorbió lentamente un poco de su té. Cerró los ojos un instante, esperando que la prolongada pausa aumentara el ansia que estaba sintiendo el rubio.

—Sí —fue toda su respuesta, observando satisfecha que al joven no le bastó.

Arnold decidió calmarse; la paciencia era una de sus cualidades. Imitó a la morena y tomó un sorbo de su té, permitiendo a su mente navegar entre los recuerdos que tenía de Helga.

Encontró uno en cuarto grado, donde cierto niño de prominente estatura le había confesado su amor por la rubia y ella lo había rechazado.

—¿Salió con Stinky? —se aventuró a preguntar.

 _Fingieron que eran novios para darte celos_ , acotó Phoebe en su mente. Pero sólo asintió.

Al ver que él fruncía nuevamente el ceño y se llevaba una mano hasta su barbilla, la morena soltó un suspiro.

Después de todo, no estaba delatando los sentimientos de su amiga. Simplemente le contaría sucesos de su adolescencia de los que cualquiera pudo haberse percatado. Incluso Gerald en su tiempo le preguntó, por simple curiosidad.

—También salió un par de veces con Brainy, y fue novia de Alan por un año.

La sorpresa fue evidente en Arnold. Sus ojos se abrieron desmesurados y las palabras no salían de su boca, intentando procesar la información.

—¿Qué?

Fue todo lo que pudo articular. Nunca fue cercano a Brainy, ni tampoco lo vio cerca de Helga durante su adolescencia. De hecho, las únicas veces que se topaba con él era cuando aparecía en alguna situación inesperada.

¿Y quién era Alan? El único muchacho que conocía con ese nombre, era el hijo de Sammy Redmond. No podía ser el mismo, ¿cierto? Porque no se le podía ocurrir escenario en que se hubieran conocido. Después de todo, asistían a distintas escuelas.

—Helga siempre ha sido reservada en sus relaciones —explicó Phoebe—. Pero nunca fueron un secreto.

Aquel comentario le provocó una nueva duda.

—¿Cuándo?

Ella parpadeó. El tono usado por el rubio no era de ansia por enterarse de un rumor; su voz había sonado profunda y baja, casi como si no quisiera saber la respuesta.

—Con Brainy salió a mediados de noveno grado —aclaró, haciendo memoria—. Con Alan creo que formalizaron a finales de décimo grado… Terminaron en vacaciones, cuando Alan se mudó para estudiar en la universidad. Él es un año mayor.

Sus experiencias pasadas le habían enseñado que las coincidencias no existían. Fue por eso que al terminar de escuchar el breve relato, se aventuró a preguntar.

—¿Alan Redmond?

Phoebe lo observó incrédula.

—¿Lo conoces?

Asintió, aún confundido.

—Lo conocí en cuarto grado.

Ninguno comentó más del asunto. Arnold aún no salía de su asombro. Recordaba que después de conocer al castaño, se habían reunido un par de veces a charlar; su abuelo y Sammy se habían hecho buenos amigos. Pero en ningún momento Alan le comentó que hubiera conocido a una muchacha rubia de carácter irascible. Ni mucho menos el señor Redmond; suponía que Helga no pasaría desapercibida a ojos del millonario debido a su interés en los deportes.

¿Cuándo fue que perdió contacto con Alan? En décimo grado, fue cuando comenzó su breve noviazgo con Lila. Su última oportunidad de averiguar si la chica era la indicada para él; esperanzado de que la edad hubiera hecho que sus sentimientos maduraran. Sin embargo, se dio cuenta que a pesar de tener muchas cosas en común con la pelirroja, no había chispa alguna en su romance. Sus besos no le habían hecho desfallecer como imaginó de niño, y cuando ella decidió cortar su relación, el rechazo no le dolió tanto como pensó.

¿Y Helga? La recordaba distante cuando le contó de su relación con Lila, pero más allá de eso no rememoraba detalle.

Tampoco le comentó sobre haber salido con algún chico. De hecho, ahora que lo pensaba, cuando ella no podía reunirse con él, simplemente se negaba. Nunca se excusaba ni comentaba tener otros planes.

—Creo que deberías darle un poco de tiempo.

La voz de Phoebe lo trajo de vuelta.

—¿Eh?

Ella le sonrió en un intento de consolarlo.

—Deja que a Helga se le pase un poco el enojo —explicó simplemente—, después podrás disculparte.

—Tienes razón —coincidió él.

La morena casi suspira de alivio. En cuanto el rubio mencionó el apellido de Alan, creyó que la conversación tomaría un rumbo que no podría evitar, y terminaría diciendo algo innecesario.

Después de todo, no le había dicho que Helga salió de madrugada ni que había dormido fuera.

Tampoco le comentó que sabía perfectamente dónde se encontraba.

* * *

El sudor corría por su frente. Había perdido la noción del tiempo mientras se dedicaba a golpear repetidamente aquel saco de boxeo colgado en medio de una sala, cerca del ventanal que daba a un amplio balcón.

Se había desecho de sus medias y shorts de mezclilla; en su lugar llevaba un pantalón corto de buzo rosa, con unas zapatillas deportivas. Su torso era cubierto por un top deportivo blanco que dejaba al descubierto su vientre y brazos. Para evitar que le estorbara el cabello, se lo había atado en una coleta alta que se mecía ante cada movimiento que daba.

Un flash detuvo su acción, provocando que frunciera el ceño molesta.

—Si vuelves a tomar una foto, ese maldito aparato volará balcón abajo —amenazó con el puño en alto.

El joven castaño que se hallaba a unos metros de ella repitió la acción, pero le quitó el flash. Sonriendo de medio lado al ver el resultado.

—Eres cruel —comentó apagando la cámara, sólo por si acaso—. Sabes que no puedo evitar capturar expresiones. Y tú siempre has sido un libro abierto, Helga.

—Cállate, Redmond.

Soltó un bufido y continuó torturando el saco con sus manos enguantadas.

Alan no se había sorprendido cuando la menor de los Pataki irrumpió en su departamento a las una de la mañana. La dejó pasar con un escueto "Buenas noches" y ambos se sentaron en el sofá mientras ella criticaba la estupidez humana y la insensibilidad. El castaño la escuchó en silencio, como siempre lo hacía. La conocía lo suficiente para saber que su enojo tenía nombre y apellido, pero también sabía que ella no lo mencionaría.

Platicaron de la ineptitud y del amor unilateral por horas, hasta que cerca de las cuatro de la mañana la rubia comenzó a bostezar y el joven insistió en que fueran a dormir. Le preparó el sofá-cama que tenía en su estudio y entre negativas, Helga finalmente aceptó descansar.

A las nueve de la mañana la mujer ya estaba de pie, con ropa deportiva y atacando sin piedad el saco de boxeo que ella misma había instalado en la sala.

—¿Y cuándo le dirás? —preguntó el castaño, sentándose en el sillón y limpiando el lente de su cámara.

Helga no interrumpió su sesión de ejercicio.

—¿Decirle qué a quién?

—Te amo, a Arnold.

Sus manos se paralizaron y le dirigió una mirada incrédula. El saco que anteriormente golpeaba sin misericordia decidió tener su venganza y la empujó, haciendo que cayera bruscamente sentada en el piso de la sala.

Alan alzó una ceja.

—¿Estás bien?

Su respuesta llegó en una serie de improperios mientras la rubia se sobaba el trasero; que había sido el más perjudicado por la caída.

—No hay nada que decirle a ese cabeza de balón —dictaminó de malhumor.

Una sonrisa burlona cruzó el rostro del joven.

—Seis años de conocerte me dicen lo contrario.

Le lanzó una mirada furiosa. Definitivamente a Redmond le gustaba atentar contra su vida; no había otra explicación para molestar a la rubia tan calmadamente.

Quizás era debido a la tremenda confianza que se había desarrollado entre ellos durante su adolescencia. Sus pasiones —literatura y fotografía— los habían hecho coincidir en más de una ocasión y descubrieron en el otro una agradable compañía.

El estoicismo de Alan había captado la atención de Helga. Al inicio le frustraba, ya que el castaño respondía sus comentarios sarcásticos o simplemente la hacía callar con su silencio. Pero luego comenzaron a intercambiar posturas y opiniones, naciendo el respeto por el artista. Lo llegó a considerar su igual y no pasó mucho hasta que la complicidad creciera; se sentía tremendamente cómoda con él porque alejaba a la gente como ella. Mientras la rubia se escondía con su cínica actitud, Redmond hijo era una máscara de indiferencia rozando en la insensibilidad.

Por su parte, la menor de los Pataki había resultado ser una verdadera musa para Alan. Cuando la conoció, se sorprendió de que aquella adolescente de carácter insufrible fuera capaz de escribir poemas tan desgarradores. Ella batallaba constantemente con dos personalidades; como un libro, dejaba ver la portada a algunos y mostraba el reverso a otros. Llena de contradicciones, era una apasionada empedernida en todo lo que se proponía y él quedó prendado de ella. La facilidad con que la rubia bajaba la guardia era un real disfrute para él y su cámara.

Eran sólo dos adolescentes que encontraron refugio en el otro. Tan cercanos se volvieron, que para el castaño no fue difícil percatarse del profundo amor que le tenía Helga a cierto rubio de ojos verdosos; que casualmente él ya conocía.

—¿Y tú qué? —refunfuñó la mujer, quitándose los guantes y lanzándolos al piso— ¿No deberías estar con tu novia Carly?

Alan observó el lente de su cámara con interés, cerciorándose que estuviera lo suficientemente limpio.

—Técnicamente no es mi novia —aclaró, examinando el aparato desde distintos ángulos—. Por cierto, es Cathy.

—Como sea —dijo, quitándole importancia—. ¿Te gusta?

El castaño dirigió su vista al cielo, pensativo.

—Es atractiva, simpática, practica ballet… —Su labio se curvó en una media sonrisa—. Y besa bien.

Helga rodó los ojos y bufó.

—Me decepcionas, Redmond —dijo cruzándose de brazos—. Terminé contigo para que me olvidaras y tuvieras una relación seria. Pero aquí estás tres años después —suspiró mientras negaba con la cabeza—, soltero y sin compromiso.

Una risa seca recorrió el departamento.

—No tienes derecho a recriminarme, Pataki. —Sonrió, sin ocultar su diversión—. Yo rompí contigo para que enfrentaras tu amor por Arnold. Y tres años después, no has tenido siquiera un avance con él.

—¡Me pidió una cita!

La rubia extendió los brazos para dar énfasis a su gran logro, pero al darse cuenta que la burla había desaparecido del rostro de su amigo y que ahora tenía una expresión seria, maldijo en inglés, alemán y ruso.

—¿Arnold te pidió una cita? —repitió el castaño, dirigiéndole toda su atención.

—¡Sí, maldita sea! —gritó ella, derrumbándose en el sillón a su lado— Discutimos, ¿de acuerdo? Me burlé de sus estúpidos intentos de relación, le dije que sus citas apestaban y el zopenco se ofendió —soltó con un suspiro exasperado—. ¡Y me pidió salir! ¡Una condenada cita! A MÍ, ¿puedes creerlo? ¡Es criminal! ¡En todos estos años siquiera me había considerado una chica!

Lanzó un grito frustrado mientras se cubría la cara y miraba hacia arriba en un intento de encontrar paz mental.

—¿Y aceptaste?

Ella le dirigió una mirada insólita; pero su expresión no tardó en mutar a una de ira. Lo cogió de la solapa bruscamente y lo acercó hasta su rostro.

—¿¡NO ME OÍSTE!?

Alan no se alteró.

—Sí —respondió calmado—. Te pidió una cita y no aceptaste, ¿por qué? Era tu oportunidad perfecta. Si no permites que te vea como una mujer, vivirás un eterno amor no correspondido.

Sus palabras lograron contener su furia. La joven apretó su mandíbula y lo soltó, pero no se alejó. Su expresión seguía reflejando molestia.

—No puedo —masculló.

Él frunció el ceño. Alzó su mano izquierda y la posó en la mejilla de la rubia, quien se sorprendió al tacto.

—Tus sentimientos son demasiado intensos como para reprimirlos —murmuró, a centímetros de su rostro—. Debes expresarlos o superarlos.

La rabia que la embargaba se esfumó completamente al percatarse de su realidad. Ella creyó que ya había dominado sus emociones. Que cada vez que viera a Arnold con alguna chica, le dolería, sí; pero sabría ocultarlo y mantener su trato con el joven. Porque en cuanto pudo estar cerca de él, escuchar sus problemas, sentir la confianza que le profesaba… ya no le bastó observarlo de lejos. Lo necesitaba a su lado.

Aún le dedicaba poemas y tenía su relicario guardado muy celosamente; pero dejó de recitarle a escondidas en lugares públicos, arriesgándose a ser descubierta.

Todo estaba bien, hasta que él le dedicó aquella mirada determinada pidiéndole salir juntos.

Y ella huyó.

Sin querer interrumpir a Phoebe, recurrió a su amigo.

El joven aficionado a la fotografía que ahora la miraba fijamente. Sus rasgos masculinos destacaban más que en su adolescencia, pero su toque tenía la misma calidez de antaño.

—¿Aún me amas? —cuestionó ella, perdiéndose en sus orbes y sabiendo perfectamente la respuesta.

Una dulce sonrisa adornó el rostro del castaño.

—Por supuesto —declaró, sin titubear—. ¿Aún lo amas?

Ella no sonrió.

—Con todo mi ser —aseguró, cerrando los ojos y recargando su rostro en la palma del muchacho.

Alan amplió su sonrisa.

Definitivamente, le fascinaba verla enamorada.

Si tan solo pudiera alcanzar su cámara, podría capturar su expresión. Aunque seguramente Helga lo golpearía.

* * *

 **Hola!**

Pues bueno, quizás no tuvimos mucho de Arnold y Helga en este capitulo, pero sí conocieron más de sus sentimientos y sus relaciones pasadas.

¿Dudas, consultas, reclamos?

¿Alguien estaba esperando que Helga aceptara la cita? Lo siento por matar sus ilusiones —bueno, en realidad no lo siento jajaja—, ¡pero era necesario!

Nos leemos en la próxima!


	3. Capítulo tres

**Capítulo tres**

Se observó por cuarta vez al espejo. El reflejo le devolvía la imagen de un apuesto joven que vestía unos pantalones color caqui y una camisa que recordaba al vino; unos zapatos negros completaban su atuendo mientras intentaba peinar su indomable cabellera rubia.

Habían pasado ya dos semanas desde su pelea con Helga y no había tenido oportunidad de arreglar las cosas con ella. La mujer estaba decidida a ignorarlo; no contestaba sus llamadas, le dejaba el visto en WhatsApp… Y cuando fue a su universidad y preguntó por ella, un joven —que lucía realmente incómodo— le había dicho: «No hay ninguna Helga Pataki en esta clase». ¡Como si lo creyera! Era obvio que la misma rubia le había pedido dejar ese recado.

De no ser por Phoebe, se habría vuelto loco; la morena amablemente le había informado que su amiga estaba bien para que no se preocupara.

No recordaba haber estado tantos días sin escuchar la voz de Helga. ¡Si hasta sus insultos extrañaba! Y tenía que admitir que incluso había oído varios de los audios que ella le había mandado en sus chats pasados.

Bendita tecnología.

Cogió su celular y su billetera dispuesto a marcharse. Se dirigió hasta la cocina donde un precioso ramo de flores, cuidadosamente decorado, lo esperaba sobre el mesón de la cocina.

—¡Vaya, hermano! —silbó su amigo en cuanto lo vio.

Gerald se hallaba tendido cómodamente en el sofá viendo televisión, reposando ambos brazos en el respaldo del mueble.

—Volveré de noche —anunció, inspeccionando que el arreglo floral no tuviera desperfectos.

—Así lo veo, campeón —soltó, pícaro—. No te veía tan arreglado desde la fiesta de graduación. ¿Quién es tu cita?

—No es una cita.

El moreno alzó una ceja ante la contundente respuesta.

—Ya… —comentó sin creerle. Como si las flores no lo delataran.

Shortman soltó un suspiro. Su amigo iba a añadir algo más pero fue interrumpido por el sonido de su celular que anunciaba un mensaje. Lo tomó y de inmediato frunció el ceño.

—¿Por qué Phoebe me escribe: «Dile a Arnold que conteste su celular»? —inquirió Gerald, lanzándole una mirada sospechosa— ¿Vas a salir con mi chica?

—¡No! —replicó de inmediato—Voy a salir con Helga.

Un silencio incómodo surgió por la sala. Gerald observó perplejo a su mejor amigo mientras éste desviaba su mirada y se ruborizaba.

—¿¡HELGA G. PATAKI!?

Arnold se llevó una mano hasta su nuca.

—Es la única Helga que conocemos.

Johanssen, aún con expresión atónita, tanteó sobre el sofá en busca del control remoto. En cuanto lo halló, apagó la televisión y se levantó hasta quedar frente a su amigo y posar las manos sobre sus hombros.

—Hermano —boqueó, esperando que las palabras volvieran a él—, ¿¡vas a tener una cita con Pataki!?

Vale, que el autocontrol no le duró mucho.

—No es una cita —corrigió de nueva cuenta.

El joven de cabello afro intentó asimilar sus palabras. ¡Claro, porque ese atuendo y las flores eran para el conserje! ¿Acaso creía que había nacido ayer? Años de conocerlo le habían enseñado a reconocer cuando su socio estaba interesado en una muchacha. ¡Eran mejores amigos, por favor!

Inhaló profundamente intentando comprender de qué iba todo; y por qué Phoebe estaba al tanto y no le había dicho.

Abrió los ojos, absorto, al percatarse de cierta fragancia y se acercó al joven Shortman para olisquear alrededor de su cuello, incomodándolo y provocando que retrocediera un par de pasos.

—¿Estás usando colonia? —cuestionó al distinguir el ligero aroma— ¡TÚ NUNCA USAS COLONIA! —gritó espantado— ¿QUÉ HICIMOS, PHOEBE? ¡SABÍA QUE NO ERA BUENO DEJARLOS A SOLAS!

Arnold detuvo a su amigo antes que terminara de buscar entre los contactos de su celular y llamara a su novia. Como pudo, logró que se sentara nuevamente en el sillón y lo instó a tranquilizarse para que respirara sin hiperventilar.

Calmadamente, le recordó de su pelea con Helga hace semanas y la culpa que lo había estado consumiendo desde entonces. Le contó su plan de llevarla al teatro a aquella obra que ella tanto deseaba ir; con ayuda de Phoebe, había logrado arreglar la sorpresa y si no le había comentado nada era precisamente porque sabía que sobreactuaría y malinterpretaría todo.

En cuanto Gerald comprendió que no estaba viviendo el apocalipsis, fue relajándose nuevamente en el sillón.

—¿Y las flores?

—A modo de disculpa; Phoebe me ayudó a escoger sus favoritas —explicó—. Y para apaciguar los ánimos y que no rechace rotundamente la invitación.

—¿Y el atuendo? —inquirió alzando una ceja.

—Bueno —dudó en responder el rubio—, a Helga le gusta la vestimenta más formal para ir al teatro.

—¡OH, DIABLOS! —maldijo Johanssen cubriendo su rostro entre sus manos— ¡Ni siquiera es tu novia y te tiene enteramente controlado!

—¡GERALD! —recriminó su amigo, ya harto de tanto dramatismo.

Sabía bien que el joven apenas toleraba a Helga, pero esto ya era demasiado.

Bueno, quizás si a él le hubieran contado algo semejante años atrás, habría reaccionado igual. Pero mientras el moreno pasaba la mayor parte de su adolescencia con su novia, ambos rubios se hicieron muy cercanos. Además, el joven Shortman siempre supo que había mucho más tras la máscara que la irascible chica siempre mostraba; algo que tuvo el placer de comprobar.

Pasar el tiempo junto a la menor de los Pataki ya no resultaba algo insufrible como en sus años de primaria. De hecho, se divertía enormemente con ella.

Su celular lo distrajo de entre sus pensamientos al vibrar en su bolsillo. Curioso, lo tomó y vio que tenía un par de llamadas perdidas de Phoebe; además de unos mensajes que leyó de inmediato.

 _«¿Dónde estás?»_

 _«Si no te apresuras, Helga se marchará.»_

Miró la hora, preocupado. Ignorando las quejas de su amigo, cogió el ramo de flores y se despidió.

Gerald observó la puerta del recinto cerrarse, aún conmocionado. Decidió que llamaría a su novia, pero esperaría a que ambos rubios estuvieran fuera. Si arruinaba todo el plan que su mejor amigo y Phoebe habían elaborado, estaba seguro que él sería el siguiente que estaría tocando la puerta con un ramo en mano.

Soltó un suspiro.

—Espero que todo esto termine bien —deseó con sinceridad.

Años atrás, le preguntó a su chica si acaso a Helga le gustaba Arnold. No era tonto; la rabia que solía mostrar la rubia cuando el despistado joven salía con alguna niña, debía significar algo. Pero Phoebe le contestó con un deprimente: «A ella no le gusta Arnold».

Su tono derribó toda curiosidad y prefirió no insistir con el tema; si bien era obvio que tras la respuesta había un _pero._

La curiosidad que sentía se desvaneció cuando vio que Helga salía con aquel joven de cabello castaño. Sí, _vio._ Porque cuando su amada le confirmó que Pataki tenía novio, él se rió en su cara. No fue hasta que los vio juntos que lo creyó; y no reconoció a Helga. Su actitud distaba mucho de la furiosa niña que conocía desde su infancia. El trato que se daba la pareja no era el de las típicas de adolescentes; no había miradas bobas o gestos tímidos. Ellos se relacionaban con una confianza que sólo otorgan los años y con una madurez nada acorde a la edad que tenían.

Se incomodó tanto por el descubrimiento que nunca se lo comentó a su mejor amigo; él tampoco dijo nada por lo que al parecer había tenido el mismo efecto en ambos.

Por otro lado, Arnold era un joven enamoradizo. Si bien sus relaciones no eran largas ni tan profundas como para dejar en él la agonía deprimente de la ruptura, no sabía lo que podría significar para él una relación amorosa con Helga.

¡La sola idea que su amigo la considerara como pareja, le causa náuseas!

Shortman ya no se quejaba de lo insoportable que era la mujer, al menos no como antes. Sus reclamos de «No entiendo por qué me odia tanto», habían pasado a ser «Alice me dejó, sólo quería que hiciera sus tareas de matemáticas, ¡no puedo creer que Helga tuviera razón!». Claro, esas mismas verdades Gerald se las había dicho, pero por alguna razón Arnold sólo se indignaba cuando la rubia se las decía.

Ella realmente se preocupaba por su amigo; y lo observaba muy atentamente. En varias ocasiones se vio manipulado por Pataki, muchas veces lo interrumpía cuando estaba con Phoebe y le soltaba un: «Phebs tiene que salir conmigo, tú deberías ir a consolar a Arnoldo porque hoy terminan con él». Y era realmente cierto; Helga se percataba de cosas mucho antes que él, sobre todo si tenían que ver con el rubio.

Frunció el ceño al darse cuenta del contraste en la actitud de la mujer. Algo definitivamente no había cambiado: ella seguía dedicándole mucha atención a Arnold.

 _«A ella no le gusta Arnold»_ , la voz de Phoebe sonó como eco en su mente.

Abrió los ojos, estupefacto, y su mandíbula cayó. Llevó una mano bruscamente para cubrir su boca, en un intento de procesar la realidad que había descubierto.

 _No puede ser_ , pensó.

Tomó su teléfono y no le importó si su novia se enojaba con él por llamar en un momento tan importante. Esperó dos tonos hasta que finalmente le contestaron y la voz de la morena lo saludó confusa.

—Phoebe, tengo una pregunta —informó, pasando por alto el «Hola, nena», que era tan típico en sus saludos.

—¿Puedo llamarte luego? —inquirió, ocultando sus nervios. Seguramente Helga estaba alrededor y Arnold debía estar por llegar.

—Sólo responde con sí o no —pidió su novio, o más bien, _rogó._

Obtuvo silencio desde la otra línea; luego escuchó una puerta cerrarse. Supuso que la morena se había escondido en su habitación.

—De acuerdo.

Gerald tragó nervioso, pero se decidió a soltarlo.

—¿Helga ama a Arnold?

Oyó claramente cómo a Phoebe se le cortó el aliento. El silencio volvió a hacer presencia; la escuchó abrir un par de veces la boca antes de atreverse a proferir palabra.

—Sí —confesó finalmente.

Al joven casi se le cae el celular de las manos.

Entendió todo de pronto.

 _Todo._

Tenía otra pregunta, pero no se atrevió a formularla porque temía la respuesta; y lo peor es que creía saberla.

«¿Desde cuándo?»

* * *

Cuando vio a Arnold parado en la puerta de su recinto, casi le cierra la puerta en su cara; pero el joven pareció ver sus intenciones y la desconcertó con un hermoso ramo de flores minuciosamente decorado.

Después de aclarar que _no era una cita_ —a lo que Helga no sabía si alegrarse o enojarse aún más—, aceptó el obsequio a regañadientes luego de enterarse que le tenía una invitación al teatro.

Sonriendo, corrió a su habitación sólo para enterarse que Phoebe ya había escogido su vestimenta: un jersey largo de color burdeo que ella misma le había regalado. La prenda le cubría hasta medio muslo y asemejaba un vestido corto con mangas. Junto a su cama, reposaban unas botas largas. Y sólo para no perder tiempo buscando algún atuendo, se atavió con lo escogido por su amiga pero le agregó unas pantis negras.

Se dirigieron al teatro y la felicidad de Helga era desbordante; Arnold se perdió gran parte de la obra por ver las reacciones de la mujer.

Al verla satisfecha una vez finalizada la actuación, el joven se atrevió a entablar conversación.

—Helga… —musitó nervioso, no sabiendo por dónde empezar y temiendo arruinar el buen ambiente.

—¿Sí?

Su tono usado delataba que se encontraba con la guardia baja; lejos de su actitud defensiva de siempre.

—Quería disculparme —comenzó, jugando con sus manos—, por lo que pasó la última vez en tu departamento —aclaró, notando de soslayo que la rubia miraba al frente y su ligera sonrisa había desaparecido—. Yo… soy un idiota.

Estuvo tentado de esconder su vista en el piso, pero en su lugar decidió estar atento a la reacción de la joven. Ella no se inmutó, provocando que miles de escenarios fatalistas recorrieran la mente del universitario.

—Olvídalo, Arnold.

Volteó a verla, asustado. Por un momento temió haber arruinado todo; Helga omitía los apodos sólo cuando estaba enojada o se trataba de un asunto muy serio.

Prefirió pensar que era lo segundo.

En cuanto vio la sincera sonrisa que le dirigió, supo que no se equivocaba. Inconscientemente, le devolvió el gesto.

—De acuerdo. —Se animó, levantándose de su asiento y ampliando su sonrisa—. Aún es temprano, ¿quieres ir a algún otro lugar?

La mujer parpadeó un par de veces, confusa. No estaba segura si el joven había decido olvidar realmente el asunto o la estaba invitando para reiterar su disculpa con acciones.

—¿Para decirme de nuevo que eres un idiota? —cuestionó alzando una ceja— No tengo ganas de acompañarte a resaltar lo obvio.

—¿Qué? —Dio un respingo al sentirse perdido en la conversación. Pero en cuanto entendió lo ella insinuaba, reaccionó— ¡No! ¡Yo sólo quiero pasar tiempo contigo porque no hemos hablado en las últimas dos semanas!

Arnold giró su rostro indignado. Le frustraba haber sido el único que se sintiera solo durante sus días apartados. Porque en serio había extrañado los comentarios ácidos de Helga, su risa burlona, sus apodos, incluso sus bruscos gestos. Por un momento se sintió masoquista.

De no haberla perdido de vista, se habría percatado del intenso rubor que cubrió las mejillas de la mujer.

—¿Donde yo quiera? —musitó una vez recuperada.

Necesitaba pensar en cualquier cosa menos en el hecho de que el joven Shortman la había extrañado.

Los ojos verdes se posaron en ella. Una sonrisa adornó el rostro masculino, desvaneciendo toda expresión molesta.

—Sí.

—Bien, pero no te arrepientas luego.

La rubia comenzó a caminar, dejándolo atrás. Mientras, Arnold meditaba si sus palabras se volverían realidad.

* * *

Phoebe no se sorprendió al ver aparecer a su novio frente a su puerta minutos después de que los rubios se marcharan. Sabía bien que la conversación que habían tenido seguía inconclusa.

Ahora se encontraban sentados en el sofá. Un brazo de él rodeaba los hombros de la menuda mujer; ella con su cabeza apoyada en el joven. Gerald tenía su cabeza colgando por respaldo del mueble, intentando ordenar sus pensamientos.

—¿Cómo es posible que Arnold no lo sepa? —cuestionó por quinta vez el moreno.

—Porque no hay peor ciego que el que no quiere ver.

Él frunció el ceño. Estuvo a punto de protestar hasta que recordó que no hace mucho se había dado cuenta del hecho.

—¿Helga nunca le ha dicho? —volvió a preguntar, aún sin poder aceptar su impactante descubrimiento.

—Umm… —meditó Phoebe— ¿Recuerdas lo de Industrias Futuro?

—¿¡QUÉ!?

Gerald se incorporó bruscamente, recibiendo una mirada fulminante de su novia por moverla de su cómoda posición.

—Industrias Futuro, en cuarto grado —repitió, haciendo un ademán con su mano para quitarle importancia—. Según entiendo Helga se le declaró a Arnold durante el incidente pero debido a las circunstancias finalmente quedó como un malentendido producto de las emociones vividas en el momento.

Phoebe observó curiosa el palmazo que se dio en la frente su novio. Ahora entendía la presencia de Helga esa noche. Se maldijo por no darse cuenta antes; pero le extrañó que su mejor amigo nunca hubiera mencionado aquel _malentendido._

 _Viejo, eres demasiado denso_ , pensó Gerald.

—Pensé que había sido cuando fuimos a San Lorenzo —dijo él, para después soltar un suspiro—. No creí que Paraki llevara diez años enamorada de mi hermano.

 _Son muchos más_ , pensó su novia. Pero no se sintió con ánimo de corregirlo.

En realidad Gerald no sabía si asombrarse por la cantidad de años o porque Arnold no se había percatado en ningún momento, siendo que se había vuelto tan cercano a la rubia.

—Helga es una mujer de sentimientos intensos —comentó ella.

Volteó a ver a la joven que tenía a su lado. Sus rasgos asiáticos le daban cierto atractivo a su rostro más maduro; su nariz respingada, el leve rubor que coloreaba sus mejillas cuando se avergonzaba o enojaba, el fuego en su mirada y su dulce sonrisa cuando se perdían en los ojos del otro. Su cabello estaba más largo que en su niñez, le rozaba la cintura y era sedoso al tacto.

Ella era decidida, sensible, inteligente y dulce. Se sentía enormemente afortunado por tener una mujer así a su lado; por lo que no quería imaginar su devastación al no tenerla y verla salir con otros hombres.

—¿Cómo lo ha hecho? —cuestionó, agobiado.

Al principio, Phoebe lo miró extrañada. Pero al ver directamente a sus ojos, pudo leer el claro mensaje «Yo no podría vivir sin ti».

—Helga es increíble —declaró con una sonrisa—; yo realmente la admiro. Ella no ha tenido una vida fácil y desde una edad muy temprana tuvo que aprender a valerse por sí misma. —Sonrió, orgullosa de su amiga—. Yo no dudo de su amor, pero sí he visto que su actitud con él fue cambiando. Se muestra sinceramente con él y el hecho de que Arnold la haya aceptado tal cual es, creo que permitió que sus sentimientos maduraran. Pienso que su único deseo es que Arnold sea feliz, y ella lo será en la medida que él le permita permanecer a su lado; aún si es sólo como una amiga.

Gerald guardó silencio, meditando las palabras de su novia. Repentinamente, sintió que el respeto que le tenía a la rubia aumentó.

—Sí —musitó, esbozando una melancólica sonrisa—, definitivamente es increíble.

* * *

Cuando entró al club, juró que Helga estaba exagerando. Si bien él no acostumbraba a pasar las noches bailando, sí había salido un par de veces en grupo con sus amigos por ese tipo de lugares. Por lo que estar en un ambiente con estridente música y gritos, no le era ninguna novedad. Si creía que con esto podría intimidarlo, estaba muy equivocada.

Entraron al recinto; ella caminaba delante, con su porte firme y su cabello ondeando suavemente por su espalda. Arnold la siguió intentando imitar su seguridad; una sonrisa se atisbó por su rostro mientras pensaba en que Helga esta vez lo había subestimado.

Llegaron hasta la barra, donde la joven saludó con absoluta normalidad al barman; un muchacho de cabello negro y con un par de piercings adornando su oreja izquierda que se desenvolvía con total experiencia en su trabajo, cogiendo botellas y mezclando distintos licores. Debía tener sólo un par de años más que ellos.

—¿De turno hoy, Cory?

—Sí, bueno —soltó él, encogiéndose de hombros—, mi compañero faltó así que tuve que cubrirlo.

Un escalofrío recorrió al joven Shortman cuando se percató de la pícara sonrisa que les dirigió. Helga parecía acostumbrada, pues ni se inmutó.

—Hola —se atrevió a decir, reacio a dejarse intimidar.

El hombre soltó una risa seca; la rubia ahogó una carcajada.

—Cariño, ¿quién es tu amigo? —cuestionó el barman— Recuerdo cada cara que traes, y la de él no me suena para nada.

Sonrió divertida al ver el ceño fruncido en Arnold. Desconocía la razón de su molestia, pero verlo incómodo siempre era un placer.

—Arnold. —Señaló con la mano al rubio junto a ella, para luego hacer lo mismo con el joven de cabello oscuro—. Cory.

—Un placer.

La duda se asomó en los ojos verdosos en cuanto Cory extendió su mano para acompañar su presentación. Sin embargo, su educación fue más grande y segundos después correspondió el gesto ante la inquisitiva mirada de Helga.

—Igualmente.

Soltó su mano y amplió su sonrisa al ver la inseguridad en el rubio.

—¿Estás soltero? —preguntó, alzando una ceja.

La sorpresa en el rostro de Arnold no se hizo esperar; abrió la boca en un intento de contestar, pero la pregunta tan directa lo descolocó. Por otro lado, Helga no aguantó más la risa y dejó salir una estridente carcajada que bien podía competir con el ruido de la música.

—No sabía que te gustaban tan jóvenes —comentó la mujer con diversión, una vez recuperada de su ataque.

Cory se encogió de hombros.

—En realidad no —admitió mientras tomaba otro pedido de un cliente—, pero no puedo decir lo mismo de los bailarines de esta noche. —Le dirigió una mirada rápida al menor de los Shortman—. Y tu amigo será carnada viva.

El aludido parpadeó alternando su mirada entre ambos. Podía notar perfectamente que se estaban burlando a su costa, pero él aún no entendía la razón.

Meditó unos segundos antes de rendirse e interrumpir la conversación.

—¿A qué te refieres?

Tanto Helga como el hombre de cabello oscuro voltearon a verlo con atención.

—Oh, cielo —mencionó Cory, con fingida preocupación—, ¿esta malvada mujer te trajo engañado?

La acusada lo fulminó con la mirada.

—Él vino por voluntad propia —se defendió.

Arnold frunció el ceño, pero no alcanzó a refutar nada porque el barman continuó hablando.

—¿Sabes qué noche es hoy?

—¿La de admisión a menores de veintiún años?

Cory sonrió de medio lado mientras Helga decidió que el techo era más interesante en ese momento.

—Eso también —coincidió—, pero hoy también es la noche de la diversidad —explicó, para luego dirigirse a la rubia—. ¿Es tu placer incomodar a personas inocentes?

—La intención no es incomodar —objetó, cruzándose de brazos—. Sólo quiero que Arnoldo se acostumbre a todo tipo de ambiente y que su ingenuidad no le juegue en contra —aclaró, para luego soltar un suspiro—. El cabeza de balón a veces es tan distraído que irrita.

El barman observó sorprendido a la mujer. Si bien sus últimas palabras habían sido una queja, ella había dejado claro su verdadero objetivo; que contrastaba mucho de aquella mujer sarcástica y burlona que conocía.

Por otro lado, Arnold logró relajarse al comprender sus intenciones. La sonrisa que adornó su rostro pasó desapercibida por la rubia, ya que ella había desviado la mirada al gentío que bailaba con gran entusiasmo.

—Gracias, Helga.

Sus palabras alcanzaron a ser audibles para la joven, quien le dirigió su atención y se paralizó al ver aquella profunda mirada y amplia sonrisa.

Un rubor cubrió sus mejillas pero logró ocultarlo satisfactoriamente debido al juego de luces que tenía el local. Mas, no pasó desapercibido para los ojos de Cory.

—Sí, bueno…

Ella desvió la mirada, intentando recobrar la compostura. Pensó rápidamente cómo salir de la situación y sus ojos se toparon nuevamente con los jóvenes bailando eufóricos a unos metros de ellos.

—Vamos a bailar, cabezón —ordenó con un movimiento de cabeza y volteó para ver al barman antes de perderse en la pista—. Quiero uno doble a mi regreso.

Él le guiñó un ojo en respuesta.

Por su parte, Arnold la observó marcharse; algo confundido por lo repentino de sus acciones. Negó con la cabeza al recordar que así era Helga y que debía mantenerse atento para darle alcance. Así que en cuanto vio que la rubia comenzaba a perderse entre el gentío, decidió seguirla.

—Nos vemos —le dijo al hombre tras la barra antes de desaparecer él también en la pista.

Cory los observó irse. Un sentimiento de nostalgia lo invadió al ver las miradas que se dirigían. Definitivamente, tener veintiocho ya lo hacía sentirse viejo.

En la pista de baile, Helga comenzó a desenvolverse con soltura. Al rubio le costó seguirle el ritmo, pero afortunadamente ella se apiadó de él y comenzó a guiar sus pasos.

Ahora que lo meditaba, era la primera vez que salían solos a un club. Por lo general, siempre iban acompañados de Gerald y Phoebe; otras veces habían salido con sus antiguos compañeros de Hillwood, cuando coincidían en la ciudad. Incluso él había salido un par de veces con sus compañeros de clase.

Sin embargo, su acompañante parecía estar acostumbrada. Como si para ella asistir a ese tipo de lugares era una rutina; lo que de cierta manera, le molestó.

Ahí iba de nuevo esa sensación de que se perdía algo de la rubia.

Bailaron varias canciones antes de que les faltara el aliento y sus cuerpos pidieran refrescarse. Con un simple gesto acordaron volver hasta la barra para reclamar sus bebidas, donde Cory los esperaba con una expresión seria.

—No intentes parecer profesional; no va contigo —comentó la menor de los Pataki, rodando los ojos.

El barman sonrió de medio lado y termino de mezclar un brebaje que les sirvió de inmediato a ambos jóvenes.

—Arruinas mi reputación —se quejó él.

—Me das demasiado crédito. Tú te encargas solo de eso.

Prefirió no contradecirla, ya que tenía mucho trabajo. Pero como le gustaba tener la última palabra, soltó un último comentario antes de dejarlos solos y dirigirse a atender al resto de sus clientes.

—Arnold —llamó, obteniendo la atención del susodicho—, sé que te advertí de los bailarines, pero ahora mismo creo que deberías preocuparte de la castaña que no te ha quitado el ojo desde que se perdieron en la pista.

Le lanzó una pícara mirada antes de seguir con sus labores.

Helga desvió su mirada sin disimulo, encontrándose con una muchacha de cabello largo y castaño que efectivamente le dedicaba toda su atención al rubio.

Vestía una falda muy corta con zapatos de tacón y una polera demasiado apegada a sus curvas. Su escote dejaba ver el inicio de sus senos; tenía una delantera llamativa pero no tanto como la de su amiga Phoebe. _Seguramente usa relleno_ , pensó. Sin embargo, lo que la alertó fue la sonrisa traviesa que no abandonaba su expresión.

Reconocía aquel gesto. Se estaba preparando para saltarle encima al distraído joven.

Por su parte, Arnold tardó más en comprender las palabras de Cory. Así que cuando volteó, Helga ya había realizado un análisis completo de aquella bribona. Pero en cuanto él visualizó a la muchacha, se giró nuevamente con evidente sorpresa reflejando su rostro. Por un momento, Pataki juró que estaba sudando frío.

Alzó una ceja ante su comportamiento, pero de inmediato frunció el ceño al comprender la razón.

Él la conocía.

—Hey, casanova —reclamó su atención—, ¿algo que quieras compartir?

El acusado tomó al seco su trago; deseando que hubiera tenido alcohol para poder aliviar su nerviosismo.

—Te he hablado de ella —mencionó por fin—, es la chica de mi clase que según tú intenta seducirme.

Helga apretó los dientes.

—No es _según yo_ , zopenco —chistó, perdiendo la paciencia—. Ella claramente quiere encamarse contigo.

—¡Helga!

—¡Arnold!

El joven escondió su cara entre su mano mientras la rubia elevaba su vista al cielo y soltaba un suspiro.

—Como sea —soltó la mujer—, creí que habías dejado las cosas claras con la tal Erika. Pero por lo visto fallaste estrepitosamente.

—Emily.

Helga entrecerró los ojos. Su expresión gritaba un «¿En serio?».

—A no ser que realmente quieras una noche de sexo con esa chica, su nombre no es relevante —recriminó hastiada.

Él no volvió a corregirla.

—Le he dicho muchas veces que no tengo interés amoroso en ella —dijo en su defensa, pero al ver que la rubia alzó una ceja, decidió agregar—, sexual tampoco. —Soltó un suspiro intentando recobrar la compostura—. Pero no parece que me tomara en serio.

Los ojos azules lo escanearon; se veía sincero. Miró de soslayo a la famosa Emily, que en ese momento soltaba una risita mientras hablaba con una joven que supuso sería su amiga.

Una idea radical vino hasta la mente de Helga, provocando que tragara saliva. Era arriesgado, pero tenía una posibilidad de funcionar.

Pero, ¿se atrevería?

 _«_ _Tus sentimientos son demasiado intensos como para reprimirlos. Debes expresarlos o superarlos._ _»_

Estúpido Alan.

—¿Has intentado demostrarle que no estás interesado en ella?

Arnold la observó extrañado. Le dirigió toda su atención, encontrándola de brazos cruzados y con mirada expectante.

—¿Demostrarle?

Ella asintió.

—Una acción vale más que mil palabras —recitó, sonriendo de medio lado.

Él reconoció su pose segura y aquel gesto en su rostro.

—¿Tienes un plan?

—Más que plan, es una idea.

Lo vio llevar su mano hasta su boca y meditar. El muy idiota no sabía siquiera de qué se trataba y estaba ya considerándolo. ¿Acaso su fe en las personas era tan ciega? ¡Diablos!

—De acuerdo —dijo, sonriéndole de esa manera que la desarmaba totalmente—. Hagámoslo.

Tragó duro.

¡Que alguien le diera un Óscar por no desmayarse ahí mismo!

Inspiró profundamente y se levantó de su silla, causando que inconscientemente el joven también se incorporara. Avanzó un par de pasos hasta posicionarse frente a él, bajo su atenta mirada.

—Bien —dijo ella, sellando el trato.

Dentro de todas sus opciones, Arnold jamás consideró que la rubia lo cogiera de la solapa y lo acercara hasta su rostro, cerrando la distancia entre sus labios.

Sus ojos se abrieron desmesurados producto de la sorpresa, pero en cuanto vio su rostro tan cerca, se concentró en sus facciones. Helga mantenía sus ojos cerrados, permitiéndole visualizar sus tupidas pestañas y un leve sonrojo que adornaba sus mejillas.

La calidez del toque lo relajó, y le hizo cuestionarse qué pasaría si entreabría un poco sus labios; acto que finalmente realizó y que causó que ella profundizara el contacto.

Gimió levemente al percatarse que un nuevo intruso invadía su boca, pero no dudó en corresponder. Cerrando los ojos, decidió entregarse a todas las sensaciones que aquel beso le estaba otorgando mientras sentía su cara acalorarse. Lentamente, elevó su mano derecha y la posó sobre la cintura femenina para acercarla a su cuerpo; provocando que ella se sobresaltara. Sin embargo, también notó que aflojaba el agarre en su camisa y en su lugar deslizaba su mano hasta afianzarse en su nuca.

Helga se sentía completamente mareada. Se supone que iba a ser un roce, un leve toque que durara unos segundos para poder contemplar la reacción de Emily. Sin embargo, en cuanto Arnold comenzó a corresponderle, no supo más de ella. Se afianzó a él con firmeza, rodeó su cuello con ambas manos; sintió que él la abrazaba, llevando una de sus manos hasta su espalda y posando la otra justo a la altura de su cadera, acercándola más al cuerpo masculino.

Ambos se perdieron en el sabor del otro. No pensaron en absolutamente nada, sólo se concentraron en las sensaciones que les transmitía el íntimo contacto.

De haber abierto los ojos, se habría percatado de la expresión escandalizada que lucía la compañera de clases del rubio.

Cory, que había disfrutado del espectáculo desde que se habían levantado de sus asientos, sonrió orgulloso.

 _Crecen tan rápido_ , pensó mientras se limpiaba una lágrima imaginaria.

* * *

 **Hola!**

Uff, pensé que no alcanzaría a subir el capítulo hoy. Día caótico. Y espero terminar el capítulo 4 este fin de semana.

Me disculpo de antemano si hay algún error de gramática o algo, porque no le hice una minuciosa revisión como los capítulos anteriores.

Espero les haya gustado este capítulo, se agradecen enormemente los comentarios para saber si les sigue gustando la historia :)

Nos leemos la próxima semana!


	4. Capítulo cuatro

**Capítulo cuatro**

Aquel viernes en el club no terminó con declaraciones o promesas de un futuro juntos.

No.

Así de repentino como empezó el beso, terminó con sus respiraciones entrecortadas y una sonrisa burlona por parte de Helga; quien le indicó que su compañera de clases se había marchado y ya no lo observaba.

 _«_ _Buena actuación_ _»_ , le había dicho; con rubor en sus mejillas.

Él no supo responder. Porque su mente había quedado en blanco en cuanto sintió los labios femeninos sobre los suyos. Sus manos se habían movido por cuenta propia y sólo se concentró en las sensaciones que le provocaba el contacto; el calor de su cuerpo, su corazón latiendo a mil por hora y sincronizándose con el de la mujer entre sus brazos.

Sus efímeras relaciones anteriores nunca fueron apasionadas. Como dictaba su caballerosidad, él respetaba a sus parejas. Corría las sillas antes de que ellas se sentaran, las mimaba con flores y chocolates, les regalaba dulces palabras y al finalizar sus citas un beso en la mejilla.

Nunca se propasó con ninguna. Si le permitían un contacto más íntimo, él avanzaba despacio pero siempre manteniendo límites. Sus acciones siempre eran meditadas y aseguraba la comodidad de su acompañante.

Algunas de sus novias habían despertado el deseo en él; pero nada que su autocontrol no pudiera manejar. Simples hormonas alborotadas de adolescente.

Así que aquel viernes, cuando Helga le sonrió después del beso, su mutismo no se debió sólo al desconcierto.

Lo embargó el miedo.

Porque si ella no se hubiera separado, él habría seguido sus impulsos; habría pegado sus curvas nuevamente a su cuerpo y los habría envuelto en una batalla de besos húmedos y caricias indecorosas. Sin importarle dónde se encontraban.

¿Acaso tantos años de reprimir sus deseos sexuales habían atentado contra su autocontrol?

—Hey, Shortman.

Una voz masculina lo sacó de entre sus pensamientos, recordándole que se encontraba en el salón de clases.

Quien le había hablado era un joven de piel trigueña y cabello castaño hasta los hombros. Frente a él se hallaba una muchacha que le tendía una hoja y esperaba con rostro serio que él la tomara.

—Lo siento —se disculpó por interrumpir su labor y recibió su informe corregido.

La mujer siguió su camino repartiendo los trabajos evaluados. A su lado, su compañero lo escudriñaba curioso.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —preguntó al verlo tan distraído; más de lo usual al menos.

Arnold volteó a verlo y sonrió de medio lado.

Matthew Thompson era perspicaz y empático. Si bien no eran tan cercanos, en varias ocasiones había demostrado ser alguien confiable; siempre dispuesto a aclarar cualquier duda que estuviera a su alcance de responder y animando a más de algún compañero que viera cabizbajo.

—Sí, sólo pensaba —confesó el rubio.

Él alzó una ceja. Apoyó su codo en la mesa y su mejilla en la palma de su mano.

—¿Problemas amorosos?

Parpadeó confundido. Abrió la boca para contestar, pero no emitió palabra, así que volvió a cerrarla.

Su compañero ahogó una risa.

—Vaya —comentó—, eso no me lo esperaba.

—No son problemas amorosos —debatió, recuperando el habla.

Una sonrisa divertida surcó el rostro del castaño.

—Dudaste en responder —señaló llevando sus manos tras su nuca—. Eso quiere decir que vacilaste en contarme tu drama, o que te acabas de dar cuenta que efectivamente son problemas amorosos.

Arnold prefirió guardar silencio, porque no estaba seguro de cuál era la razón.

—Sólo me sorprendió tu pregunta.

—Mmm… —expresó Matthew, no creyéndole del todo—. Bueno, me alegra que hayan acabado los exámenes y al fin tengamos vacaciones.

Definitivamente, apreció el cambio de tema.

—Sí —coincidió, soltando un suspiro—, es bueno tener un descanso.

El joven escudriñó al rubio, quien parecía aún ensimismado por sus pensamientos. Estaba recargado en el respaldo de la silla y su mirada lucía perdida, pues observaba hacia el frente a un punto fijo.

Al parecer ni él mismo sabía qué le ocurría.

—¿Harás algo hoy para celebrar el fin de los exámenes?

Volteó a verlo, dedicándole toda su atención. Matthew le sonreía expectante, con un interés sincero en escucharlo.

Arnold hizo memoria, recordando que era miércoles y había acordado reunirse con sus amigos en el departamento de Helga y Phoebe.

Sería la primera vez que la vería desde aquel viernes en que sus sentimientos se volvieron confusos.

—Quedé con unos amigos en la noche —respondió, sonriendo sutilmente.

Lo sorprendió la palmada en la espalda que le propinó su compañero. Le dedicó una mirada extrañada, buscando respuestas al repentino gesto. El castaño alzó su pulgar en señal de aprobación, intentando darle ánimo.

Soltó una risa, divertido de su actuar.

* * *

Se estaba arrepintiendo de haber llegado temprano a casa. Debió prever que al entrar al recinto, su compañera de piso le haría valer sus deberes como amiga, puesto que ambas ya tenían tiempo libre gracias al descanso académico.

Quizás debió descuidar algunas asignaturas para dar más exámenes y así poder evitar el acompañar a la morena al centro de tortura y repulsión.

Alias, centro comercial.

—¿Qué opinas de éste?

Rodó los ojos cuando Phoebe le modeló el quinto traje de baño que se probaba aquella tarde; dos pedazos de tela que cubrían sólo lo necesario.

—Está bien —respondió desinteresada—, si lo que quieres es hacer un striptease.

La joven le dirigió una mirada escandalizada. Inmediatamente se metió de nuevo al vestidor para quitarse el traje.

Helga nunca había compartido aquella fascinación en ver toneladas de ropa y probarse mil prendas de vestir. En su caso, si le hacía falta algo, iba a alguna tienda cercana y compraba lo necesario.

—Tienes varios trajes en casa, Phebs —comentó, sentada en un cómodo sillón que había en la zona de vestidores—. Sólo usa alguno.

El lugar estaba vacío. Pues, ¿quién aparte de su amiga se probaba bañadores en pleno invierno?

Pero claro, todo se debía a que ella y su novio estaban planeando una salida a la playa para dentro de cuatro o cinco meses más. Y con lo precavida que era la mujer, prefería tener todo listo antes; ya que su apretada vida académica no le permitiría escoger la vestimenta adecuada con tranquilidad en una fecha tan cercana al viaje.

—Pero Gerald ya conoce todos mis trajes de baño —refutó la mujer tras la puerta del probador.

Pataki rodó los ojos.

—También conoce toda tu lencería, y no te veo haciendo un escándalo por ello.

La puerta se abrió de sopetón y Phoebe, vestida sólo en ropa interior, le lanzó su bolso que afortunadamente Helga alcanzó a coger en plena trayectoria antes de que se azotara contra su cara.

Agradecía sus buenos reflejos, pero le sorprendió la repentina acción. Alzó una ceja mientras la observaba expectante.

Ella, a modo de respuesta, le dirigió una mirada indignada y luego azotó la puerta del vestidor.

—¿Tú y Arnold han hecho planes para estas vacaciones? —inquirió con su usual voz tranquila.

Helga se tensó ante la pregunta. Y se cuestionó si la morena no sería bipolar.

—Nada fuera de lo común —dijo, intentando mantener la compostura.

El silencio se hizo presente y la rubia podía jurar que escuchaba la mente de Phoebe trabajar.

La realidad era que no le había comentado nada sobre el íntimo momento que había vivido con el joven Shortman; su amiga pensaba que todo había vuelto a la normalidad después de aquella noche de viernes, ya que ambos se hablaban nuevamente.

Pero ciertamente, ya nada era como antes.

Si bien Helga actuaba como si nada hubiera pasado, sabía que se le dificultaría aparentar si se reunían nuevamente. Por fortuna, después de aquella noche no lo había vuelto a ver; más allá de los mensajes que solían enviarse de vez en cuando.

—Pasó algo esa noche, ¿cierto?

¿Qué? ¿Acaso podía leer la mente?

—Sólo bailamos, Phebs —respondió, agradeciendo que estuvieran separadas por una puerta y ella no pudiera evaluar su expresión.

Como si fuera una señal de que el mundo la odiaba, Phoebe abrió la puerta del vestidor en ese momento; ya ataviada con su ropa y zapatos, le dirigió una mirada perspicaz.

—Gerald me comentó que esa noche Arnold llegó raro…

Sonrió al ver el interés en los ojos azules. Helga claramente quería saber más del asunto.

—¿Raro? —repitió, desviando su mirada.

—Sí —coincidió ella, revisando los trajes que llevaba en sus manos para asegurarse de haber cogido todos.

Frunció el ceño al ver que Phoebe no iba a soltar nada más. Hastiada, soltó un suspiro y escudriñó en la pila de bañadores que tenía a su lado en el sillón; un intento para despistar a la menuda joven.

—El cabeza de balón siempre ha sido raro.

De no haber estado tan concentrada en su tarea de encontrar la prenda adecuada, se habría percatado de la sonrisa autosuficiente que se asomó en el rostro de su amiga.

—Raro, como distraído —aclaró, observando que la rubia cogía un bikini azul—. Embobado, habría dicho yo.

El conjunto se deslizó de las manos de Helga, quien no pudo ocultar su sorpresa. Lentamente, alzó su mirada hasta encontrar la de Phoebe; quien esfumó toda diversión de su rostro al reconocer la preocupación en ella.

Fueron segundos de descuido, pero la morena logró percatarse de inmediato.

Con sigilo, avanzó un par de pasos para sentarse junto a la mujer. Ella, no se inmutó ante su cercanía.

—Helga —llamó, con aquel tono maternal que tranquilizaba a la rubia y evitaba que alzara muros a modo de defensa—, si quieres hablar de ello sabes que estoy para escucharte.

Por respuesta, apretó los dientes. Realmente quería evitar el tema porque no sabía cómo actuaría cuando tuviera que enfrentar a Arnold. Olvidar el contacto de su cuerpo, sus manos sosteniéndola con firmeza y aquellos labios que se movían contra los suyos en perfecta sincronía.

«No hay nada que contar», quiso decirle. Pero sus réplicas murieron en cuanto vio los pacientes ojos observándola, reflejando comprensión y cariño.

Chistó al verse superada.

—Fue culpa de Alan —soltó a regañadientes, con notorio enfado.

Phoebe no entendía bien en realidad, pero como todo lo que refería a su amiga, trató el asunto con cautela.

—¿Qué hizo? —cuestionó, en el mismo tono calmado.

Ella soltó un suspiro, llevando su mano hasta su frente. Meditó por un momento cómo relatarle lo ocurrido aquella noche; aquel arrebato que había sido inspirado por las palabras del aficionado a la fotografía y que podía estar atentando su relación con el joven Shortman.

—Me dijo algo sobre mis sentimientos por Arnold —comenzó, entrecerrando los ojos—, aquella vez cuando el estúpido cabezón me pidió una cita.

La morena escuchó atenta la explicación, viendo cómo ella fruncía el ceño ante el recuerdo.

—Fue sólo un comentario, pero sé que Alan quiso decir mucho más —continuó Helga—. Me dijo que no puedo reprimir mis sentimientos. Y tiene razón… —susurró sus últimas palabras, admitiendo desganada su realidad—. Antes expresaba mi amor con mayor facilidad, hubo un tiempo en que incluso intenté superarlo, pero últimamente sólo me dedicaba a reprimir mis sentimientos pensando que con estar a su lado era suficiente. Y ya ves, cuando me pidió una cita, me desmoroné completamente.

Phoebe se mantuvo en silencio, meditando sus palabras.

Eran amigas desde hace años. Pero no fue hasta su adolescencia que su relación se estrechó como nunca. De hecho, Helga había sido un enorme incentivo para que ella formalizara su relación con Gerald.

—¿Sabes? —inquirió la menuda mujer—. Creo que ahora podrías confesarte y enfrentar su respuesta.

Tiempo atrás, quizás la habría tachado de loca. Pero en su actual situación, la rubia sólo le dedicó una mirada confusa; expectante a la siguiente aclaración.

—Es claro que tu amor por Arnold nació debido a la falta de cariño que tuviste en tu niñez —comentó, cerrando los ojos por un momento—. Pero todo ha ido cambiando. Sabes que tus padres aceptan tu existencia, aunque no sean los más atentos. Hablas seguido con tu hermana, aunque seas precavida al expresar tus sentimientos.

Helga la observaba con atención, pensando en que sus palabras eran del todo ciertas. Phoebe le dedicó una sincera sonrisa antes de proseguir.

—Ahora tienes a personas que se preocupan por ti, que te entienden plenamente —acotó, sintiéndose afortunada de incluirse—. Si te confesaras ahora, no estarías sola. No perderías tu identidad; seguirías siendo tú.

Las lágrimas amenazaron con derramarse de los ojos azulados. La morena, la abrazó con todo el amor fraternal que podía sentir hacia la rubia; su hermana de vida.

Ella no se movió, permitió que el abrazo se concretara para sentir el apoyo incondicional de su mejor amiga.

Sus palabras hicieron eco en su cabeza. Una calidez nació en el centro de su pecho, llenándola de valentía y coincidiendo en que tanto Phoebe como Alan tenían razón.

Basta de esperar. Sabía lo lento que era el cabeza de balón respecto a temas amorosos. Por lo que si quería que se enterara de sus sentimientos, tendría que decírselos a la cara. Y no importaba su respuesta, porque quizás ella siguiera amándolo por unos años más hasta que aceptara la realidad de un amor unilateral; o bien él se dignara a corresponderle. Pero lo importante estaba en dar el primer paso y cambiar su relación.

—Lo besé —admitió, sintiendo que la morena se sobresaltaba.

Sorprendida, Phoebe terminó el contacto y observó la expresión determinada en el rostro de su amiga.

—¿Lo besaste? —repitió, intentando procesar el hecho de tal avance.

—Sí —aseguró Helga—. Recordé las palabras de Alan y en un impulso, besé a Arnold. Aunque bien pudo él tomarlo como una excusa del momento.

La emoción fue visible en la joven Heyerdahl. De hecho, Helga pudo jurar que escuchó un pequeño chillido de euforia.

—¡Eso es maravilloso!

—Sí, bueno —soltó incómoda—. Mejor busquemos tu traje de baño soñado porque aún tengo que ir a comprar unas cosas.

Phoebe dejó que su amiga escudriñara entre el montón de prendas, escogiendo el bañador adecuado para ella.

No podía contener la dicha ante la confesión de la rubia. Hace días que hablaban del asunto del viernes con su novio. Y es que, Helga podía aparentar que nada había sucedido, pero Arnold era otra historia. Constantemente Gerald le preguntaba si había averiguado algo, porque por su parte no había conseguido nada.

Pero ambos sabían que había ocurrido algo importante aquella noche de viernes.

 _«_ _¿Estás segura, nena? Porque hace años que no veía_ _ **esa**_ _expresión en su rostro. Ya me preocupa._ _»_

Al principio no había entendido las palabras de su novio. Pero ahora todo se iba aclarando en su cabeza; por nada era una de las estudiantes más sobresalientes de su clase.

Arnold estaba confundido. Y la expresión a la que se refería Gerald era definitivamente una totalmente embobada, como aquellas que mostraba el rubio cuando tenía interés en alguna muchacha.

Quizás sólo necesitaba un pequeño empujón para reaccionar.

—Deberías invitar a Alan de vez en cuando.

Helga no era tonta, por lo que captó de inmediato la intención de la morena al mencionarlo.

Una sonrisa se vislumbró en su rostro al pensar que Redmond asistiría encantado a cualquier reunión donde estuviera Arnold; después de años de compartir con ella, el castaño prefirió alejarse del joven porque sabría que no podría contener sus comentarios sarcásticos producto de la frustración ante el despiste del menor de los Shortman.

—Quizás lo invite a nuestra próxima junta, para que nos provea de alcohol.

—¡Helga! —regañó su amiga.

Ella sólo se encogió de hombros.

—Te aseguro que él no se negaría —sonrió ladina.

Phoebe soltó un suspiro, coincidiendo totalmente.

—Tan sólo dile que lleve su propia comida, porque soy un fracaso cocinando platos vegetarianos.

—Dalo por hecho —contestó, guiñándole un ojo—. Por cierto, creo que tenemos un ganador.

Alzó frente a la morena un bikini color turquesa con bordes blancos adornado con lazos en la cadera. El sujetador se ataba al cuello y tenía sencillos diseños de flor.

Phoebe lo tomó y corrió al probador mientras la rubia se acomodaba nuevamente en el sillón.

* * *

Había llegado hace una hora al departamento y estaba alistando su mochila con lo indispensable para la velada. Gerald había llegado después, maldiciendo porque su compañero Frank había viajado esa misma tarde y había olvidado pedirle que le comprara alcohol. A estas alturas ya contaba los días para cumplir veintiuno y no depender de algún conocido para abastecerse; era una de las quejas de su amigo que Arnold más escuchaba últimamente.

Meditó demasiado sobre el comentario que le había hecho Matthew, cuando lo vio tan distraído.

¿Problemas amorosos? ¿Realmente era eso lo que le ocurría?

Cuando le interesaba alguna chica, la invitaba a salir. Le comentaba todos sus avances a su mejor amigo; quien lo incentivaba a continuar con su conquista. Incluso, en reiteradas ocasiones le había pedido consejo a Helga.

Definitivamente, se sentía como un completo idiota.

Ella era su amiga; probablemente había iniciado aquel beso para ayudarlo a su manera, como siempre solía hacerlo.

¿Y él? No podía dejar de pensar en sus suaves labios, las manos femeninas envolviendo su cuello y sus curvas pegadas a su cuerpo.

Miró hacia arriba y lanzó un grito, provocando que su compañero de piso corriera a su habitación.

—¿Viejo, estás bien? —cuestionó con preocupación.

Frente a él, se encontraba el rubio desordenando sus cabellos en un puro acto de aliviar su frustración.

—Estoy bien —confirmó, pero Gerald no le creyó nada.

Se cruzó de brazos en el marco de la puerta y alzó una ceja.

—Hermano, andas más despistado que de costumbre —advirtió, rodando los ojos—. Creo que me arrepentiré de preguntar esto, pero lo haré en honor a nuestros años de amistad. —Hizo una breve pausa, dándose valor—. ¿Pasó algo con Helga esa noche?

Arnold estaba listo para negar lo que fuera e insistir que nada había pasado ni había nada de malo con él. Pero el escuchar el nombre de la mujer, le provocó mutismo. Abrió la boca, pero no dijo palabra alguna y su mente recreó todas las sensaciones que vivió aquel viernes.

De inmediato cubrió su rostro entre sus manos en un intento de ocultar su sonrojo.

—¡OH, POR DIOS! —soltó escandalizado el moreno— ¿¡SE ACOSTARON!?

—¿Qué? ¡NO!

La expresión de espanto en Gerald no tenía precio. De haber estado Helga presente, se habría jactado de su reacción.

—¡No quiero saber los detalles! —sentenció Johanssen, dispuesto a salir de la habitación.

—¡Gerald! —llamó su amigo, siguiéndolo hasta la sala.

—¡NO! —negó tapándose los oídos— ¡No quiero saber dónde ni cómo lo hicieron!

Frunció el ceño ante tales acusaciones. Iba a continuar reclamándole al moreno, pero éste se detuvo bruscamente y volteó con el miedo plasmado en su rostro.

—Dime por favor que no lo hicieron en mi habitación.

—¡SÓLO NOS BESAMOS! —gritó Arnold, ofuscado por la conversación e intentando por todos los medios no imaginarse con la rubia en aquella situación.

Porque ahí sí sus neuronas quedarían hechas papilla.

Su amigo lo observó por unos segundos, procesando la información que le había revelado.

—Bueno, eso definitivamente es menos traumante después de considerar que tuvieron sexo —comentó, llevando una mano hasta su barbilla—. De hecho, si ese era tu plan desde un inicio para evitar mi impacto ante tal revelación, eres un genio.

Rodó los ojos ante semejante discurso.

—Estás hablando como Phoebe.

—Mientras tú no actúes como Pataki, me vale —contratacó Gerald.

Soltó un suspiro, derrotado. Caminó desganado hasta el sillón donde se dejó caer y apoyó la cabeza en el respaldo.

No esperaba confesar la causa de su distracción en una situación como esa, pero él siempre lograba hacerlo hablar de sus preocupaciones.

Gerald lo observó, aún de pie. Lo cierto era que en serio pensó por un momento que su mejor amigo y la insufrible rubia habían tenido relaciones. ¿Por qué más Arnold estaría tan abatido? Pero claro, olvidó que el joven siempre tendía a angustiarse de sobra por las cosas más simples.

Aunque haberte besado con una muchacha que llevaba años enamorada de ti, no podría considerarse _simple_.

—Así que, ¿se besaron? —tanteó el moreno.

Arnold se mantuvo en silencio por un momento antes de contestar.

—Sí —admitió, cerrando los ojos—. Y no he podido sacármela de la cabeza desde entonces.

Ya… Estaba jodido.

La expresión de Johanssen fue un poema. Casi podía escuchar a Phoebe gritar de felicidad. Pero lo que le deparaba a él, eran unas eternas sesiones de tortura y de continuos rezos para evitar que su amigo y la rubia hicieran cochinadas en los espacios comunes; o peor, su habitación.

Debía tener una seria conversación respecto a eso.

—¿La deseas? —indagó, serio.

Estaba esperando ver la confusión en su rostro, pero en su lugar se encontró con los ojos verdosos que irradiaban determinación.

—Sí —confirmó, para después llevarse una mano hasta la cabeza—. Pero está mal, Gerald. Terriblemente mal. Helga es mi amiga.

Mejor sería que comenzara desde ya a clausurar cocina, sala y cerrar con llave su habitación.

—Viejo, es completamente normal —tranquilizó, manteniendo la compostura—. Eres hombre. Te gustan las mujeres. Y hasta donde sabemos, Pataki es una mujer.

Arnold lo fulminó con la mirada. Su amigo se encogió de hombros.

—¿Me vas a decir que te pasa lo mismo con Helga?

—¡Diablos, no! —espetó de inmediato—. Sabes que estoy loco por mi chica.

—¿Entonces dices que es completamente normal que tenga interés sexual en una amiga? —preguntó el rubio, realmente confundido.

—Sí —respondió el moreno, pero luego cambió de opinión—. No.

Él lo miró con escepticismo.

Gerald bien sabía que las únicas amigas que tenía el joven Shortman eran Helga, Lila y Phoebe. No iba a meter a su novia en esta conversación.

Que alguien lo golpeara por su siguiente pregunta.

—¿Estás seguro que es meramente sexual?

Frunció el ceño. Su línea de pensamiento no había reparado hasta ahí anteriormente.

Claro, Helga era increíble. Una apasionada mujer, inteligente, directa y decidida. Además de su físico; su sedoso cabello y sus intrigantes ojos azules donde fácilmente podía uno perderse, su figura se mantenía esbelta producto de sus sesiones de ejercicio y había sido testigo de las miradas que robaba cuando paseaban por las calles.

Estaba el hecho también que ella había tenido novio. Aún no se recuperaba por completo de la sorpresa que le había causado la noticia. Pero sí sabía que le molestaba; sentía un malestar en el pecho cada vez que pensaba en el asunto y su mandíbula se tensaba.

¿Instinto sobreprotector sería?

 _Con Lila no sientes lo mismo_ , le reclamó su conciencia.

Entonces, ¿qué era?

Alzó el rostro para enfrentar la mirada de su amigo, con una respuesta clara en su mente.

—No lo sé.

* * *

Helga fue la última en llegar. Sinceramente, había olvidado por completo que habían quedado en juntarse para celebrar el fin de semestre; después de su salida con Phoebe se separaron porque tenía que comprar unos materiales. Pero en cuanto entró al departamento y vio que había dos pares de calzado masculino, lo recordó de inmediato.

Phoebe estaba en la cocina, buscando algunos utensilios, mientras Arnold y Gerald desempacaban las compras. Por lo que pudo observar, comerían pizza.

—Viejo, te digo que falta alcohol para celebrar —se quejó Gerald—. Debí pedirle a Frank que comprara un pack de cervezas antes de que viajara.

—Creo que podemos divertirnos sin tomar esta vez —comentó con optimismo el rubio.

Helga negó con la cabeza y sonrió con diversión.

—Johanssen, estás hecho todo un alcohólico.

Los tres voltearon a verla, pero sólo dos la saludaron. El aludido frunció el ceño y fulminó con la mirada a la rubia.

—No tienes derecho a criticar, Pataki —espetó el moreno.

Ella rodó los ojos, pero la diversión no se esfumó de su rostro; agradeciendo de tener una excusa para ignorar al joven Shortman.

—¿Y si te digo que puedo conseguir tus preciadas cervezas y algo más?

Tanto Arnold y Phoebe soltaron un suspiro. Presentían que se venía otra discusión tan típica entre ese par. Sólo esperaban que no terminara con alguna amenaza de desalojamiento.

—Como si te creyera —se burló el joven—. Que recuerde, cumples años en marzo.

—Tengo mis contactos —comentó, cruzándose de brazos—. Si no les molesta que se sume uno más a la fiesta, puedo conseguirles todo el alcohol que deseen.

Arnold manifestó que no tenía problema con ello y Gerald le dirigió una mirada suplicante a su novia, quien soltó un suspiro y se dirigió a su amiga que ya estaba buscando un número en su celular.

—Si no tiene problema en traer su comida, está bien.

Helga le guiñó un ojo, llevando su celular hasta su oreja.

El rubio miró extrañado a la joven de ascendencia asiática, pensando que tenían suficiente comida para otro integrante. A no ser que fuese Harold; ahí habría un claro desajuste en las proporciones de las pizzas.

—¿Qué hay? —Fue el saludo de la mujer en cuanto le contestaron la llamada.

Phoebe continuó con sus tareas, preparando todo para la velada. Los otros jóvenes miraban curiosos la conversación que se desarrollaba. Gerald cogió un vaso de bebida y bebió un trago.

—¿Llegando de una cita? —repitió la rubia, alzando una ceja—. Te debió ir horrible si no te la llevaste a la cama.

El moreno escupió lo que había tomado. Arnold buscó de inmediato algo con qué limpiar mientras su amigo se recuperaba.

—Te tengo una invitación —anunció ella—. ¿Qué te parece venir a mi departamento y proveernos de alcohol?

Una vez recuperado, Gerald intentó captar la atención de su novia. En cuanto la obtuvo, susurró un: «¿Sabes con quién habla?»

Arnold rodó los ojos. Aunque debía admitir que él también quería saber.

—Sí —continuó su conversación Helga—, pero tu opción A es Phoebe. Y no creo que ella esté dispuesta a tener algo contigo —acotó, observando de soslayo a su amiga que alzaba una ceja.

Se divirtió viendo la expresión inaudita en Johanssen.

—Ah, y el cabeza de cepillo te golpearía —agregó, sonriendo de medio lado—. Y lamento recordarte, hermano, que tus habilidades atléticas son un verdadero asco. Por lo que esta vez apuesto a su favor.

Phoebe soltó un suspiro, ignorando a propósito las miradas expectantes de su novio y su amigo.

—Tu opción B soy yo —continuó su charla la rubia, llamando la atención de Arnold—. Y ambos sabemos que perdiste tu oportunidad hace años.

Gerald volteó a ver a su novia tan rápido que pudo haberse provocado un desgarro. Abrió la boca, incrédulo, intentando hacerle señas para poder corroborar sus sospechas. Pero ella lo ignoró completamente mientras sacaba unos ingredientes del congelador.

El joven Shortman, por su parte, frunció el ceño. De pronto, ya no estaba tan seguro de estar cómodo si el amigo de Helga se sumaba a la junta.

—Trae dos packs de cervezas y el ron que tienes en la alacena —ordenó alzando su pulgar, indicándole a los demás que tenía todo controlado—. ¿Cómo que no tienes ningún ron? Lo escondí la otra vez tras tus porquerías de soya. Revisa.

Arnold se incomodó ante tanta familiaridad. Decidió cuestionarle a Phoebe sobre el amigo de Helga, pero al voltearse se encontró con Gerald realizando unos ridículos gestos en un intento de captar la atención de su novia.

—De acuerdo —mencionó la rubia—. Por cierto, trae algo de tu chatarra, porque aquí todos comemos carne.

Después de despedirse con un escueto «Nos vemos», colgó. Alzó una ceja al ver la actitud del cabeza de espagueti, quien era ignorado totalmente por la morena.

Sin embargo, la mirada que le dirigió el joven Shortman, casi le hace perder la compostura.

—¿Quién era?

La voz seria y profunda de Arnold cortó el ambiente. La pareja de novios volteó a verlo, extrañados.

Helga sonrió de medio lado, reacia a dejarse intimidar.

—Ya verán.

* * *

 **Hola!**

¿Creyeron que pasarían directo a la acción este par? Ay, lamento decepcionarlos —mentira, en realidad no jajaja— pero queda un poco para eso. Quiero torturar a Arnold por unos capítulos más. Será mi venganza por no darse cuenta todos estos años del amor que le tiene Helga.

¿Saben a quién llamó Helga, cierto? Dejé muchas pistas, creo que no fui disimulada...

¡Muchas gracias a todas las personas que se toman el tiempo de dejar un comentario! Sus palabras me animan a continuar publicando semanalmente. Ya estoy trabajando en el siguiente capítulo, donde Arnold tendrá un difícil momento jijiji

Saludos!


	5. Capítulo cinco

**Capítulo cinco**

Aquella extraña sensación de incomodidad seguía invadiéndolo. Luego de la llamada que había realizado, Helga lo estuvo ignorando con el mayor disimulo del que era capaz. Pero él se daba cuenta, porque sus ojos seguían constantemente su figura; ella se desenvolvía con naturalidad ayudando a Phoebe en la cocina, su largo cabello danzaba con cada movimiento que hacía y su ceño se arrugaba graciosamente cada vez que discutía con Gerald.

Por su parte, Arnold estaba disponiendo los utensilios en la mesa de centro para que todos pudieran comer cómodamente.

El timbre, finalmente sonó; provocando un escalofrío en el rubio. Visualizó en cámara lenta cómo la morena le pedía a su amiga abrir la puerta. La vio salir de la cocina para atender al nuevo invitado, sin voltear a verlo ni una sola vez.

Tragó saliva cuando en la entrada comenzó a distinguirse una silueta masculina; un joven alto y de cabello castaño que lucía una expresión indiferente, pero que en cuanto observó a Helga se pudo atisbar una sutil sonrisa.

Su estómago se contrajo en el momento que presenció cómo el hombre se agachaba hasta dejar su rostro a escasos centímetros de la rubia.

—Hola —saludó en un susurró, muy cerca de los labios femeninos.

Ella alzó una ceja ante la cercanía.

Un chillido se escuchó por todo el departamento, causando que las dos mujeres y el recién llegado voltearan a ver a Gerald.

—¡No queremos espectáculo! —soltó, con voz más aguda de lo normal— Diablos, Helga. Deberías avisar que invitas a tu novio, o por lo menos mencionar que tienes uno. Necesito una preparación mental, ¿sabes?

Arnold se había paralizado al no poder procesar lo que sus ojos veían. Pero gracias a la palabra _novio_ , logró reaccionar y analizar la situación que estaba viviendo.

—No es mi novio —aclaró de manera cortante.

Soltó el aire que había estado conteniendo inconscientemente, en forma de un suspiro que bien pudo haber sido de alivio. Tarde se dio cuenta de su reacción, esperando que nadie se haya percatado. Sin embargo, tres pares de ojos lo miraron con atención; la única que pareció obviar el detalle fue la menor de los Pataki.

Gerald observó con preocupación a su mejor amigo, sabiendo que el asunto podría estar superándolo debido a sus confusos sentimientos. El grito que había lanzado había sido un acto desesperado al ver que la angustia comenzaba a embargarlo; Arnold era demasiado expresivo con sus emociones.

Phoebe, por otro lado, estaba maravillada. Tenía ese peculiar impulso de tomar la cabeza de ambos rubios con sus manos y acercarlos el uno al otro, diciendo: «Ahora, bésense». Por otro lado, realmente quería aplaudirle a su reciente invitado por la osadía en sus acciones. Quizás debería hablar con él en privado y trazar un plan.

El castaño, sonrió de medio lado al presenciar el alivio en el rostro del joven Shortman. Porque él podía distinguir perfectamente las emociones en las personas; una habilidad que había adquirido por su afición a la fotografía. Así que, con toda la intención de causar impresión, decidió tomar la palabra.

—Fuimos novios —comunicó manteniendo su sonrisa, mientras se quitaba los zapatos y se calzaba unas zapatillas de suela ligera.

La sorpresa fue visible en el rostro de los dos hombres. La morena ocultó satisfactoriamente su emoción.

Helga, le dirigió una mirada extrañada.

—¿Eso es relevante? —cuestionó, mostrando la palma de su mano; a la espera de que le entregara algo.

—Para algunos quizás sí —respondió él, sacando dos botellas de ron de su mochila y pasándoselas a la rubia—. La otra la tenía escondida en mi armario —agregó, refiriéndose al alcohol.

—¿En el cajón de tu ropa interior? Ya sabía —dijo ella, dirigiéndose hasta la nevera para guardar las provisiones.

Una carcajada seca brotó del castaño, quien luego sacó dos packs de cerveza y le hizo entrega a Gerald. El moreno, entrecerró los ojos al verlo de cerca.

—¿Alan?

La mención del nombre logró iluminar a Arnold, permitiendo que finalmente asociara las facciones del alto joven con el niño que conoció en cuarto grado en aquella enorme mansión. Pero también recordó que según la información otorgada por Phoebe, Redmond hijo y Helga habían sido novios durante un año.

—Hola, Gerald —saludó él.

El aludido, sin querer observó de soslayo al rubio; quien en ese momento mantenía el ceño fruncido.

—Sí, hola —contestó distraído, ganándose una mirada de reproche por parte de su novia—. Gracias por las cervezas.

Tomó ambos packs y al sentir que estaban frías, de inmediato cogió una y se dispuso a tomarla. La morena, suspiró ante la actitud de su pareja.

Todos tomaron una lata a excepción de la joven Heyerdahl.

—¿Qué tal, Arnold? —saludó el castaño en cuanto lo tuvo a su lado.

Él tomó un trago a su cerveza antes de responder.

—Bien —dijo, observando el contenido de su bebida—. No sabía que estabas por la ciudad.

—Vivo aquí, en realidad —aclaró, encogiéndose de hombros—. Desde hace dos años.

Aquella información lo descolocó.

¿Alan se había mudado en la misma fecha que ellos? Si mal no recordaba, había empezado sus estudios universitarios un año antes ya que era mayor. Quizás estaba asumiendo demasiadas cosas. Lo cierto era que cuando Phoebe le comentó de la relación del castaño con Helga, se imaginó que aquello no había sido nada serio ya que terminaron cuando la distancia resultó ser un impedimento; de haber estado la rubia enamorada, sabía que la lejanía no habría sido obstáculo pues ella era demasiado apasionada.

Nunca pensó que ambos mantuvieran el contacto después de haber terminado. Él mismo había vivido muchas rupturas y a decir verdad con la única que seguía hablándose era con Lila.

—Creí que estabas en Nueva York —comentó Johanssen.

Arnold alzó una ceja, extrañado de que su amigo estuviera al tanto de sus movimientos.

—Sí —confirmó él—. Estuve un año y luego me mudé.

Gerald quiso preguntar algo más, pero una voz femenina lo interrumpió.

—¡Redmond! Nuestra pizza está casi lista así que prepara tu comida.

Alan, obediente, se encaminó hasta reunirse con la rubia; llevando su mochila donde traía todos los ingredientes necesarios. Phoebe, se excusó diciendo que se iba a cambiar de ropa; su novio la siguió con la mirada hasta verla desaparecer en su habitación. En cuanto la perdió de vista, con disimulo se dirigió donde su compañero de piso y fingió ayudarlo a terminar de acomodar los utensilios en la mesa de centro.

El joven Shortman no estaba muy concentrado en su tarea. De soslayo veía cómo el castaño le dedicaba sonrisas ladinas a Helga y profería palabras que no alcanzaba a oír; ella, rodaba los ojos y le respondía con una familiaridad que no le terminaba de agradar.

—Esto es muy extraño —musitó Gerald, sólo para que su amigo lo oyera.

—¿Qué cosa? —cuestionó él con el mismo tono, sin despegar su vista de la pareja en la cocina.

—Se comportan igual que antes.

Arnold frunció el ceño y le dirigió una mirada desconcertada.

—¿Tú sabías?

—¿Sabía qué? —repitió el moreno, perdido en la conversación.

—Que ellos fueron novios.

El sinsentido de conversación dio fin en el momento que ambos cruzaron una mirada de entendimiento. En ese preciso instante Gerald supo que su _hermano_ se había enterado hace poco de la relación que habían tenido Alan y Helga. Así mismo, el rubio comprendió que Johanssen poseía aquel conocimiento desde hace años y por alguna razón el tema no había salido nunca entre ellos.

Cuando Phoebe regresó, ataviada de una falda holgada y una sencilla camiseta manga corta, se encontró con el grupo dividido. Su novio estaba junto a su mejor amigo, cuchicheando asuntos que no sospechaba. Mientras que la ex pareja se hallaba a unos metros en la cocina; donde el castaño ojeaba con suspicacia a la rubia y ella se hallaba perdida entre sus pensamientos con expresión frustrada. Quizás se debía a que Helga no había trazado aún cómo comportarse con el rubio.

Pensando que Redmond podría ser de ayuda, decidió intervenir en el panorama. Y, contrario a sus verdaderas intenciones, soltó con voz dulce:

—Helga, ¿no mencionaste que querías mostrarle a Alan un tema de la universidad?

Era un vil engaño, por supuesto. Que la aludida captó de inmediato por la sutil sonrisa que portaba la morena.

Arnold y Gerald voltearon al reconocer la voz de una de sus anfitrionas. Alternaron su atención entre ambas mujeres hasta que distinguieron el cambio de expresión en la joven Pataki.

—Oh, es verdad —reconoció ella, dándole un codazo al castaño.

Él, alzó una ceja ante el gesto; pero terminó de meter unas tortillas al horno y luego la siguió hasta su habitación, bajo la atenta mirada de los otros dos hombres.

Al escuchar que la puerta del cuarto se cerraba, el rubio no pudo evitar hablar.

—¿Hay algo entre ellos?

En realidad, quería preguntar si se había perdido de algo; ya que sus dos amigos parecían estar al corriente sobre la relación que aún mantenían los antiguos novios. Pero, la pregunta salió de su boca antes de que su cabeza pudiera procesarla.

Phoebe no pudo ocultar su sorpresa ante su obvio interés sobre el actual estado amoroso de su amiga. Le dirigió una mirada a su pareja, buscando respuestas.

 _Puedo explicarlo,_ justificó el joven con expresión inocente.

 _Empieza ahora,_ demandó ella con el ceño fruncido.

—Arnold no sabía que ellos fueron novios —aclaró en un susurro el moreno, para cerciorarse que sólo los presentes escuchaban.

—Lo sé, fui yo quien le dijo hace semanas.

Ahora fue el turno de Gerald de mostrarse indignado.

 _¿Por qué no me dijiste?_ Cuestionó con la duda en su rostro y las manos alzadas ante lo inaudito de la situación.

 _Tú fallaste como su amigo al ocultarlo estos tres años,_ replicó ella alzando una ceja, sabionda.

 _¡Pensé que Helga le había dicho!_ Confundido, señaló con sus manos a su amigo.

La morena soltó un suspiro.

Por su parte, Arnold los analizó, extrañado. Parecía estar siendo testigo de una conversación mental, debido a los exagerados gestos y las significativas miradas que se dedicaban. Se preguntó si era normal en las parejas que llevaban años juntos.

—Sí, en todo este tiempo Helga nunca me mencionó que tuvo novio —confesó el hombre, ya agotado de ser ignorado—. Mucho menos me dijo que aún seguían en contacto luego de que terminaron su relación.

Phoebe estuvo tentada a guardar silencio. Pero la frustración de que el joven —durante todos estos años— jamás se hubiera percatado de los sentimientos de su _hermana_ , la alentó a liberarse de sus reservas.

Además, necesitaba saber sobre las intenciones de Arnold. Sabía que era un buen muchacho, pero quería demasiado a la rubia como para dejarla en manos de cualquiera. Aunque se tratara de él.

—¿Tampoco te encontraste con Alan cuando ibas a ver a Helga a la universidad?

Un extraño miedo comenzó a invadirlo. Los verdosos ojos le dirigieron una mirada cautelosa a la mujer de ascendencia asiática.

—No… —musitó, y realizó su siguiente pregunta con temor— ¿Por qué?

Gerald ya tenía un tic en el ojo al presentir el rumbo de la conversación. En serio, ¿qué tan precavida podía ser Pataki?

—Porque ellos estudian en la misma universidad —aclaró, con expresión seria—. Distintas carreras, pero se reúnen a menudo.

De nuevo ese revoltijo en su estómago, aumentando la duda hacia la rubia y cuestionándose si tendría más secretos que no había querido compartir con él. ¿Por qué tanto misterio? ¿Tan importante había sido Redmond para ella que no había querido comentarle nada de su relación?

¿Por qué era el último en enterarse, maldición?

Y luego su traicionera mente lo llevó a pensamientos que habría preferido evitar.

Ellos… ¿Qué tan lejos habrían llegado?

Apretó su mandíbula y puños, frustrado. No sabía con quién descargar toda aquella rabia que estaba recorriendo su cuerpo. Sí, rabia. Porque al imaginar las dulces miradas que Helga podría haberle dirigido al castaño, o las manos traviesas de él recorriendo la figura femenina… ¡O sus labios! Pensar que él habría sido el primero en descubrir la suavidad de sus belfos en un íntimo contacto —y no con la inocencia de la niñez—, o que habría recibido la pasión que desbordaba la rubia ante cada caricia…

 _¿Por qué no yo?_

Y fue ahí, a la luz de aquella inocente pregunta, que se dio cuenta de que estaba jodido.

Porque quería ser el único en recibir aquellos devotos gestos, las impetuosas caricias y los desesperados besos.

* * *

En cuanto Helga cerró la puerta, recargó su espalda en la madera y soltó un suspiro.

Alan, por su parte, se desplazó con total confianza por la habitación. Inspeccionó el escritorio, donde reposaba un pequeño cuaderno rosa junto a la computadora portátil; lo tomó y con naturalidad se dejó caer en la cama de la rubia mientras pasaba algunas páginas.

—¿Y bien? —cuestionó con indiferencia— ¿Pasó algo entre ustedes o debo comenzar a leer y deducir?

La mujer rodó los ojos, pero se notaba inquieta. Abrió la boca para replicar pero no sabía por dónde empezar.

Finalmente, chistó frustrada.

—Lee. No me importa —declaró, sentándose en la cama cerca de él y cruzando los brazos.

Le dirigió una mirada extrañada pero de inmediato comenzó a hojear el cuaderno hasta llegar a las últimas páginas.

Helga escribía mucho, y en su mayoría eran poemas dedicados a cierto rubio de ojos verdosos. Por lo que si había pasado algo entre ellos, definitivamente estaría plasmado con metáforas en tinta púrpura.

No se equivocó.

Sus palabras desbordaban pasión, describiendo un encuentro nocturno donde un ambiente estridente y aroma a licor había sido testigo de un inesperado beso que no se podía clasificar como inocente; manos aventureras trazando caminos desconocidos pero ansiosas por descubrir y suspiros entrecortados que incentivaban a perderse en el sabor del otro.

Aunque bien la poetisa podría estar exagerando.

—Se besaron —musitó, buscando la confirmación en los iris azulados.

—Por tu culpa.

El inmediato reclamo logró distraerlo momentáneamente de su objetivo inicial.

—Aunque extrañamente me alaga que me atribuyas el éxito de tus avances, me gustaría saber más detalles —comentó, alzando una ceja.

—Tenías razón —masculló la rubia, bajo su atenta mirada—. Mis sentimientos son demasiado intensos.

Una leve sonrisa se atisbó en el rostro del castaño.

—De nada.

Ella lo fulminó con la mirada.

—No hemos vuelto a hablar del tema —continuó ella, permitiendo que su vista se perdiera al frente—, pero hablé con Phoebe.

Hizo una pausa, mirando hasta sus pies para luego clavar sus orbes azules en las oscuras de él.

—Me voy a declarar.

La resolución lo tomó por sorpresa. Porque si bien él esperaba algún avance entre los rubios, jamás había recibido tal determinación de los ojos de su amada. Supo que hablaba en serio, y así mismo se percató por su expresión, de que no tenía garantía de ser correspondida.

—Sabes que cualquiera sea su respuesta, puedes contar conmigo, ¿cierto?

Aunque estaba implícito, se vio con la necesidad de aclararlo; se incorporó hasta quedar sentado en la cama y posó su mano sobre la femenina.

Ella le dirigió una mirada agradecida y le sonrió ligeramente, entrelazando sus dedos.

—Por cierto —agregó, olisqueando la vestimenta de la rubia—, hueles a carne.

Rodó los ojos.

—Tocino, genio.

Helga se levantó de la cama y comenzó a hurgar en su armario. Encontró unos shorts desgastados y los lanzó sobre su hombro —con tan buena puntería que asestaron contra el rostro de Alan—, luego tomó una polera manga larga que dejaba sus hombros al descubierto y realizó el mismo proceso.

—¿Cuándo planeas decirle? —cuestionó el hombre, protegiendo su cara con una mano para no ser agredido nuevamente por alguna prenda.

—Cuando estemos a solas —respondió ella, sacando unas calcetas largas de un cajón.

Un brillo de diversión se vislumbró en los ojos del aficionado a la fotografía.

—¿Y si los dejo encerrados en algún cuarto?

A modo de respuesta, una camiseta le cubrió la cabeza; y él pudo percibir el olor a tocino.

—Qué considerada —farfulló con sarcasmo, recuperando su visión por unos segundos sólo para ser atacado esta vez por unos pantalones.

—Te hago un favor.

Redmond lanzó ambas prendas al piso y dirigió su vista a la mujer de pie a su lado, que lo miraba con reproche; ya ataviada con los shorts y la polera.

—Gracias —dijo con sinceridad.

Ella se encogió de hombros y se sentó en la cama para ponerse sus calcetas y no perder el equilibrio en el intento.

—Mejor será que volvamos antes de que el cabeza de espagueti se coma mi porción de pizza.

—Espero Phoebe haya apagado el horno —comentó con preocupación.

* * *

En la cocina, la pareja de novios observaba con atención a un distraído Arnold, que estaba sentado en el sofá con la mirada perdida y bebiendo una cerveza.

Gerald aún se preguntaba por qué no estaba enterado de que Alan vivía en la misma ciudad. Hasta donde él sabía, cuando interrogó a Pataki durante su último año escolar —en vista de que ya no solía toparse con el castaño—, ella le había dicho que habían terminado y Redmond se había mudado a Nueva York. Por supuesto que no indagó más en el asunto puesto que la seriedad con que había hablado la rubia, calló toda burla que estuvo tentado a decir. Asumió que no se habían separado en buenos términos.

Pero tres años después, ellos seguían actuando con la misma complicidad de siempre. Y lo más extraño es que no eran pareja. ¿Alguna vez lo fueron, siquiera?

 _«Ellos siempre han sido así»_ , fue la escueta aclaración que le dio Phoebe minutos atrás.

Y el moreno sabía que si él estaba confundido respecto al tema, su mejor amigo lo estaría aún más.

—¡Geraldo, más vale que no te estés comiendo mi pizza!

El acusado detuvo el trozo de comida que se estaba llevando a la boca. Y fue en esa misma posición que lo encontró Helga.

—Hay más en el horno —calmó Phoebe, sonriendo al ver que su novio dejaba de sudar frío—. Lo apagué, por cierto —agregó dirigiéndose al castaño que caminaba a paso lento tras su amiga.

—Gracias —dijo él, acompañado de un gesto con la cabeza.

Arnold, que se hallaba más alejado del grupo, no se perdió el detalle del cambio de vestimenta en la rubia.

¿En qué momento fue al baño a cambiarse? ¿O se había cambiado en su habitación con…?

—Helga, ¿podrías ayudarme a llevar todo a la mesa?

No tuvo tiempo para replicar en cuanto la menuda mujer le pasó una pizza entera para que la llevara a la mesa de centro, donde se encontraba cierto joven instalado. Así que, haciendo gala de todos sus dotes artísticos, caminó con porte seguro hasta la sala; bajo la atenta mirada de las orbes verdosas que estaban pendientes de cada movimiento que realizaba.

En pocos minutos la mesa estuvo dispuesta para la velada. En vista de que el sillón no era lo suficientemente amplio para los cinco, acomodaron cojines en el piso para sentarse. Festejaron el inicio de las breves vacaciones antes de comenzar otro semestre, chocando vasos y latas de cerveza.

La comida, acompañada del efecto del alcohol en sus cuerpos, comenzó a desinhibirlos. Pronto las risas ya eran sonido recurrente.

—No, en serio —soltó la rubia, señalando a la morena—. Todos ustedes la subestiman. Ella es la encarnación del mal, no yo. Recuerdo una vez que fuimos a un pub y-

—¡HELGA!

Todos rieron, exceptuando Phoebe que hizo un mohín.

—Pues yo recuerdo claramente que hace dos años, en un club en Nueva York, fuiste la causante que una pareja rompiera —comentó con diversión el castaño, provocando que el rubor adornara las mejillas de Helga—. Querías gastarme una broma por coquetear con una muchacha, pero tu plan fue un fiasco total.

—¡El zopenco lucía exactamente igual a ti de espaldas!

—«Oh, cielo —recitó Alan con tono exagerado, rodeando sus hombros con un brazo—, por favor olvida todo lo que te dije y vuelve conmigo. Eres el mejor amante que he tenido». Eso le dijo a un completo desconocido que estaba hablando con su novia.

Las carcajadas volvieron a oírse, pero esta vez ninguno de los rubios se unió. La menor de los Pataki había pasado de la vergüenza a la rabia, mientras que Arnold estrechó la mirada con molestia.

—¡Eso no lo sabía! —se quejó la menuda mujer.

—Apuesto a que tuviste que disculparte por ambos —compadeció Gerald.

—¡JA! —Helga casi no podía ocultar su diversión—. Este cínico se unió a mí y le hizo creer a la pobre chica que su novio había estado en un trio.

Los tres espectadores los observaron con incredulidad, mientras Alan sólo se encogía de hombros.

—Mi clon de espaldas recibió la cachetada más dramática que he visto en mi vida.

Johanssen negó con la cabeza, mientras su novia se recordaba que no debería reírse sino el karma la castigaría. Por su parte, la protagonista de la historia se revolcaba de risa en el piso.

Arnold escudriñaba a la antigua pareja, tomando otro sorbo de su cerveza. Había una pregunta que estaba rondando su cabeza desde que fue testigo del familiar trato que se daban, pero que no la había realizado por temor. Ahora, sin embargo —entre la cerveza y el ron—, ya le traía sin cuidado.

—¿Por qué terminaron?

Toda risa fue detenida y el silencio hizo presencia en el departamento. Helga rodó los ojos.

—¿No quedó claro? Terminaron porque la chica pensó que su novio la había engañado.

—No ellos —aclaró ante el malentendido—. Tú y Alan.

Esta vez, ella no respondió. Las orbes azules se encontraron con las verdes en una inminente espera que nadie se atrevió a interrumpir. La primera en ceder, fue la rubia; quien desvió la mirada y se distrajo con su vaso de ron.

Phoebe se acercó a su novio, sintiendo la tensión que comenzaba a formarse. Él, la rodeó con un brazo también expectante a la situación que se desarrollaba.

—Nuestros sentimientos no estaban en sincronía.

La voz del castaño sonó firme y clara, aumentando la inquietud en el joven Shortman.

¿A qué se refería con eso?

Con la vista perdida, Helga analizaba con atención el contenido de su vaso; sintiendo una mirada penetrante que esperaba por alguna acotación de su parte.

—Uno amaba a alguien más —susurró, pero fue perfectamente escuchada por todos los presentes.

No estaba preparada para exponer sus sentimientos con público extra, así que no especificó quién de los dos era.

Sin embargo, no evitó que los demás se hicieran una idea. Tres de ellos entendieron perfectamente lo que quería decir, pero el rubio era otra historia. En su mente, se había instalado la idea de una Helga enamorada que había sido traicionada por los sentimientos del castaño. Y aquello explicaba por qué la joven no le había dicho nada sobre su relación; obviamente había estado demasiado herida como para revelarlo.

La rabia comenzó a embargarlo al imaginarla lastimada y tener al culpable a sólo unos metros. Pero su malestar aumentó cuando vio que Alan posaba —con total naturalidad— su mano sobre la de ella.

Le fue imposible identificar la expresión en el rostro de ella cuando le dirigió su atención a Redmond, en respuesta al gesto. Y lo único que evitó el impulso de separarlos, fue la sorpresiva salida de la mujer. Sin dar explicación alguna, se levantó y se marchó a su habitación.

—¿Helga? —llamó con preocupación su amiga.

Pero la morena no alcanzó a levantarse porque Arnold ya había dejado su bebida sobre la mesa y se había incorporado para darle alcance.

En silencio, los tres vieron a ambos rubios desaparecer de la sala.

Alan silbó por lo bajo, Phoebe contuvo su euforia, y Gerald sólo pedía que no olvidaran que solos no estaban.

* * *

Si algo había aprendido Helga durante los últimos años, era que el alcohol no sólo la desinhibía, sino que también la ponía más sentimental.

Fue por eso, que no se sorprendió sentirse culpable al observar los ojos del castaño y pensar el dolor que le había causado; recriminarse por no haberse esforzado más y haber olvidado al cabeza de balón. Quizás si se hubiera perdido más entre sus besos y caricias —y se hubiera alejado completamente de Arnold—, habría podido comenzar una relación seria con el joven. Después de todo, no sería difícil dejarse llevar por la serenidad que él le otorgaba. Alan se preocupaba sinceramente por ella y en realidad no le era para nada indiferente; sin embargo su amor ciego por cierto rubio era suficiente para detener cualquier avance que se le cruzara por la mente.

Sintió unos pasos apresurados entrar en su habitación. No se molestó en voltear para cerciorarse quién la había seguido.

—Ahora no, Alan.

Escuchó un quejido antes de que una voz, para nada perteneciente al castaño, hablara.

—Soy Arnold —espetó. Su molestia aumentando al ser confundido con el aficionado a la fotografía.

Volteó muda por la sorpresa. Realmente no esperaba que él la siguiera.

—¿Estás bien? —cuestionó, acercándose.

—¡No! —exclamó ella, poniendo sus manos al frente en un intento de evitar que se acercara.

Aún tenía que asimilar su presencia, y no iba a ayudar para nada el tenerlo encima de ella.

Él frunció el ceño ante su negativa. Sin hacer caso del gesto, continuó su caminar hasta estar frente a ella y acorralarla contra el escritorio en vista de que estaba buscando alguna vía de escape para alejarse.

No sabía si era el alcohol o el nuevo conocimiento sobre los sentimientos de Helga hacia Alan, pero estaba realmente molesto.

—¿Aún lo amas? —susurró a escasos centímetros de su rostro y posando sus manos en el escritorio, a los costados de la mujer, para evitar que huyera.

—¿Qué?

Ella no entendía la pregunta, su cercanía la mareaba.

Arnold tomó su rostro entre sus manos y la obligó a mirarla a los ojos.

—¿Aún lo amas? —repitió su pregunta.

En alguna parte de su perdida mente, Helga escuchó un: «¿Aún me amas?».

Pues claro, él le preguntaba si seguía amando a su ex, y ella alucinaba con que el amor de su vida estaba corroborando sus sentimientos por él.

—Sí…

Inhaló profundamente, conteniendo su frustración por la confesión de la rubia.

—Olvídate de él.

De haberse alejado y permitido que procesara sus palabras, ella seguramente se habría dado cuenta que nada de su conversación había tenido sentido. Pero como Arnold estampó sus labios contra los de ella, ningún proceso mental fue llevado a cabo.

Abrió la boca para permitir que profundizara el beso; él aceptó encantado. Sus manos decidieron participar y subieron para recorrer con parsimonia su pecho, hasta enredarse en su nuca y coger sus cabellos. Él trastabilló; y para evitar caer sobre el escritorio, la tomó de los muslos y la sentó encima del mueble. Un par de libros cayeron, pero el ruido no los distrajo. El joven estaba decidido a recorrer toda su boca hasta dejarla sin aliento, y ella no estaba dispuesta a dar tregua.

Sus impacientes besos dejaron de ser suficiente y sus manos comenzaron a recorrer ansiosas el cuerpo del otro. Las manos masculinas viajaron desde sus muslos hasta colarse bajo su camiseta, acariciando toda la piel a su paso; recorriendo su cintura con dedicación y trazando círculos con sus pulgares. Helga soltó un gemido al sentir que sus dedos palpaban su sujetador y se afianzó con brazos y piernas al cuerpo del joven, provocando la fricción de sus intimidades.

Ambos jadearon ante el contacto e interrumpieron el abrasador beso para mirarse fijamente con las frentes juntas.

Un flash los cegó momentáneamente y provocó también que sus mentes aterrizaran. Arnold quitó sus manos lentamente de la suave piel y un furioso sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas.

Helga, por su parte, estaba siendo dominada por la ira.

—¡ESTÁS MUERTO, REDMOND!

No sería exagerado decir que todo el edificio fue testigo del prominente grito.

Phoebe y Gerald miraron con asombro salir a Alan corriendo de la habitación de la rubia, protegiendo su cámara con su propio cuerpo y siendo perseguido por la iracunda mujer. Tras ella, caminaba a paso lento un anonadado joven, con una mano intentando cubrir la evidente vergüenza en su rostro.

La morena no pudo evitar chillar de emoción, mientras que a su novio le faltó el aire.

—Agradezco al cielo y todos los Dioses que no fui yo el que se asomó por la puerta.

Su amada le dio un codazo.

—¡Espera! ¡HELGA, NO!

El desesperado grito del castaño fue seguido de un escandaloso ruido. Pataki, ante el total desconcierto de sus compañeros de escuela, saltó dándose impulso con el sillón —que se tambaleó peligrosamente debido a la acción— y se lanzó encima del pobre hombre.

Arnold fue el primero en salir de su estupor y correr tras el sillón sólo para encontrarse a Redmond tumbado en el piso con la rubia sentada a horcajadas de él, intentando alcanzar la cámara que por fortuna estaba ilesa.

De inmediato, envolvió entre sus brazos a Helga y liberó al castaño de su prisión. Gerald, ya espabilado, corrió para interponerse entre la ex pareja —porque la fiera mujer bien podía soltarse de su retención si seguía forcejeando— para evitar cualquier desenlace desafortunado si ella se liberaba. La morena, por otro lado, se apiadó de Alan y se ofreció a esconder su cámara antes de que fuera destruida por cualquier descuido; ella no correría con el gasto aunque haya ocurrido en su domicilio.

Como la furiosa mujer no parecía querer calmarse y se retorcía entre los brazos del rubio, Phoebe decidió intervenir.

—¿Qué pasó, Helga? —cuestionó con tono inocente.

Ella abrió la boca dispuesta a replicar, pero en cuanto vio el rostro de los demás, se dio cuenta que su queja podría haberla puesto en una incómoda situación. Así que optó por inhalar profundo y soltarse bruscamente de la prisión de los brazos de Arnold.

Le lanzó una mirada fulminante a su ex novio. No sabía bien cómo había terminado acorralada contra el cuerpo de su amado, pero de lo que sí estaba segura era que todo había terminado muy pronto para su gusto. No había tenido el tiempo suficiente para recorrer su boca hasta quitarle el aliento, ni ataviarlo en caricias hasta hacerle olvidar incluso su nombre.

Soltó un bufido, exasperada.

—No pasó nada, Phebs —aclaró, siendo aún víctima del enfado—. Me voy a dormir.

Dicho y hecho, la rubia caminó con toda la indignación del mundo. En cuanto llegó a su habitación, azotó la puerta; provocando que los demás se encogieran ante el brusco golpe y luego suspiraran al unísono.

—Su agresividad no ha cambiado para nada —comentó Gerald, para luego dirigirse a su mejor amigo—. Viejo, ¿estás bien? Escuchamos un ruido.

Seguramente habrían sido los libros que tiraron cuando la subió al escritorio…

Tragó saliva antes de responder.

—Sí, nosotros… —titubeó, llevándose una mano tras su nuca—. Sólo pasamos a llevar unos libros.

El moreno entrecerró los ojos.

—Ajá… —musitó con sospecha—. Bueno, nosotros también nos retiramos.

Phoebe le devolvió la cámara a Alan y fue hasta su habitación para sacar un par de cobijas. Volvió en breve para entregarles un par de mantas y cojines.

—Que descansen —deseó con una sonrisa al tiempo que se marchaba a su habitación con su novio.

Fue así cómo quedaron sólo en la sala el rubio y el castaño. Habían perdido el contacto hace años y ahora se encontraban por casualidad. Nunca fueron muy cercanos, pero tenían en común a cierta mujer de carácter irascible. Y la situación en la que se habían visto involucrados minutos atrás, era bastante singular.

Arnold observó de soslayo al alto joven, quien le dedicaba su atención a su celular. ¿Qué le habría visto Helga para interesarse en él? ¿Realmente tenían algo en común? Quizás coincidían en el ámbito artístico. Después de todo, la ella tenía fascinación por la literatura y eso incluía el teatro; sabía que Alan también disfrutaba de ello porque había sido testigo desde cuarto grado. Pero la confianza que se profesaban no debía deberse sólo a sus mismos intereses. Él podía percibirlo. Habían cosas que el castaño sabía de la mujer; cosas que él desconocía. Y por alguna razón eso le molestaba sobremanera.

Durante años, había sentido que la persona más cercana a Helga, era él. Incluso más que Phoebe. Se sentía de los pocos que conocía la máscara tras su sarcástica actitud, la preocupación tras los comentarios ácidos y de los pocos afortunados que había presenciado su sincera sonrisa.

Quizás había sido demasiado prepotente de su parte.

—¿Quieres que te deje el sillón? Yo prefiero el piso.

La voz de Redmond lo sacó de entre sus pensamientos. Volteó a verlo y lo encontró arreglando un par de mantas en el suelo.

—Duerme tú en el sillón, yo no tengo problema con dormir en el piso.

—Insisto —dijo él con su usual expresión impasible—. Tengo el sueño muy ligero y es muy probable que me caiga si duermo arriba.

En realidad lo que Alan quería era tomar la oportunidad de colarse en la habitación de su amiga y hablar con ella. Tenía ese mal hábito de fotografiarla en cada instante que pudiera, pero realmente no se arrepentía. Sin embargo, por lo que había presenciado, la joven no tenía la fuerza suficiente para oponerse a su amado y eso le preocupaba. Temía que ella saliera lastimada al dejarse llevar por sus sentimientos sin haberlos aclarado primero.

—De acuerdo.

El rubio se encogió de hombros, a pesar de que su cordialidad no estaba del todo de acuerdo con la resolución. Tomó un par de frazadas y comenzó a alistar también su improvisada cama.

Redmond lo observó de soslayo, pensando que debería primero aclarar ciertos puntos con el joven.

Cogió su cámara y la encendió para darle peso a su próximo discurso.

—¿Cuáles son tus intenciones con Helga?

Arnold se congeló en su sitio. No esperaba que él fuera el primero en abordarlo. Ciertamente también quería preguntarle un par de cosas sobre la rubia, pero no sabía por dónde empezar.

—¿Disculpa? —articuló, intentando componerse.

Por respuesta, el castaño le mostró la última imagen de su cámara. Donde se podían apreciar con toda claridad dos figuras. La mujer sentada sobre el escritorio con sus piernas rodeando al hombre que se aferraba a su cuerpo; las manos bajo la prenda femenina en un ascenso lento, permitiendo visualizar su cintura desnuda. Sus miradas intentaban fundirse en el otro, distinguiéndose el deseo en ambos; sus bocas entreabiertas en busca de recuperar el aliento.

No pudo articular palabra al presenciar la fotografía. Ni tampoco pudo evitar el sonrojo que cubrió sus mejillas.

—Helga es muy importante para mí. No quiero que salga lastimada —confesó Alan con rostro serio.

Aquello despertó a Arnold de su estupor. Nuevamente, la molestia comenzó a invadir su cuerpo.

—Si tan importante es, ¿por qué terminaste con ella? —El enojo destilaba en su voz, su ceño fruncido evidenciaba sus sentimientos.

—Porque la amo.

Esta vez, el joven Shortman tuvo que sentarse en el sillón para poder hallarle el sentido a las palabras del castaño.

Definitivamente, no encontraba coherencia alguna.

—Pero... Helga dijo que terminaron porque tú te enamoraste de alguien más...

Alan alzó una ceja ante la confusión.

—No —dijo con convicción—. Fue al revés. Helga ama a alguien más y decidimos terminar porque ella no podía corresponderme —explicó ante el rostro absorto del rubio—. No creo que algún día pueda dejar de amarla, pero acepto verla con otro mientras pueda ser testigo del brillo en sus ojos cuando esté con quien realmente ama.

—¿Ella...? ¿Ella está enamorada de alguien? —susurró con un hilo de voz.

El castaño no pudo evitar sonreír de medio lado.

—Sí —reveló sin culpa en cuanto presenció el terror en los ojos verdosos—. Ella está profundamente enamorada, pero aún no es correspondida. Por lo que te aconsejo sinceramente que te alejes si no quieres nada serio con ella. Sólo estorbas.

Arnold agachó la mirada.

No podía procesar tanta información. Y realmente no quería aceptar que Helga ya tuviera a alguien a quien entregarle su corazón.

¿Y él? En algún lugar de su subconsciente aún recordaba la sorpresiva declaración que le había dedicado en Industrias Futuro. Por años, enterró el recuerdo pero guardando el ligero cosquilleo que le provocaba el saber que no le era indiferente a la rubia. Que efectivamente no lo odiaba; sino que le tenía aprecio pero como las relaciones personales no eran su fuerte, escondía su bondad y desinteresada preocupación por el prójimo. Siempre se enorgulleció de ver más en Helga que el resto de las personas.

Creció pensando que siempre podría disfrutar de su compañía, que existía ahora una notoria complicidad entre ellos. Quizás por eso sus relaciones eran tan efímeras y no había tenido un apasionado romance. Porque siempre en su mente estaba ella, sonriéndole con diversión y dándole palabras de apoyo.

No quería que Helga encontrara al amor de su vida. Deseaba que se quedara para siempre con él.

En qué idiota más egoísta se había convertido.

—¿Quién es? —musitó empuñando sus manos.

Alan no quería cantar victoria antes de tiempo en cuanto se encontró con los furiosos ojos verdes.

—¿Quién es qué? —cuestionó para provocarlo.

El ceño fruncido en Arnold fue notorio.

—¿De quién está enamorada Helga?

Redmond lo miró con seriedad.

—No te diré —anunció, acomodando su improvisada cama—. Al menos ten el valor de preguntárselo tú mismo.

La respuesta obviamente no calmó sus inquietudes. Pero se sentía con el deber de dejar en claro algo antes de dar por terminada la conversación.

—No importa quién sea, haré que Helga se olvide de él.

El estoicismo del castaño fue reemplazado por la molestia. Bien podía tratarse del hombre que le quitaba el aliento a su amiga, pero él no iba a aceptar que actuara sólo por capricho.

—¿La amas? —cuestionó, mirándolo atentamente.

La determinación del rubio se derrumbó. Abrió la boca pero no logró responder sin balbucear.

—Yo...

No lo dejó continuar. Alzó su mano en un gesto para indicarle que se callara.

—Si no puedes responder sin titubear, no tienes derecho a luchar por ella. —Le dirigió una mirada fiera, que bien pudo haber competido con la mencionada joven—. No te atrevas a insultarla.

No se molestó en escuchar su respuesta. Se metió bajo las cobijas y le dio la espalda.

Arnold, por su parte, tensó su mandíbula producto de la frustración. Por más enojado que estuviera debido al regaño del joven, debía admitir algo.

Alan tenía razón.

* * *

 **Hola!**

Al fin pude subir el capítulo... Lo tenía listo desde el jueves pero por motivos de fuerza mayor no pude actualizar hasta hoy. Este capítulo es ligeramente más largo que los anteriores —a modo de disculpa igual—. Hay cosas que quería agregar pero no pude sino se haría eterno y algo fuera de contexto, por lo que espero poder agregarlas más adelante.

¡Pero bueno! Arnold ya está siendo consciente de sus sentimientos. Ahora necesita una patada no más para espabilar jajaja

Espero el capítulo haya sido de su agrado y lamento nuevamente la tardanza. Y de antemano perdón por cualquier falla en la narración, tuve que corregir el capítulo unas tres veces porque ayer cuando estaba por terminarlo, vino una de mis niñas gatunas y se echó sobre el teclado —y me actualizó la página sin guardar, fue terrible—. Además que al teclado de mi notebook le fallan varias letras, por lo que tengo que utilizar un teclado conectado por usb, ¡y estoy enormemente frustrada por ello!

Comenzaré a trabajar en breve para el próximo capítulo y poder subirlo el jueves, o en su defecto el viernes. ¡Muchas gracias a todos quienes siguen esta historia! Siento que avanza algo lento, ¿o soy sólo yo?

Nos leemos!


	6. Capítulo seis

**Capítulo seis**

Abrió los ojos en medio de la penumbra. No tenía idea qué hora era, pero de lo que estaba segura era que aún no amanecía. Se quedó mirando el techo, pensativa. Se estremecía de sólo recordar la noche anterior; porque claro que recordaba, no había estado lo suficientemente ebria para olvidar sus acciones.

La primera vez que se habían besado, había podido obviarlo porque ella inició el contacto; además de que técnicamente había una excusa detrás. Pero ahora, cuando había sido él quien había tomado la iniciativa, no podía ignorarlo. Sabía que Arnold no había bebido lo suficiente para justificar su comportamiento bajo la influencia del alcohol.

¿Podría ser, que tuviera interés en ella?

Su estómago se removió inquieto debido a la anticipación. Tantos años amándolo sin la esperanza de ser correspondida, viviendo sólo de fantasías… Que él sintiera atracción por ella, ya no conciliaba a su corazón. No. Porque seguía amándolo con la ilusión de un futuro juntos; no quería un romance pasajero ni un mero interés sexual.

Si sus sentimientos no eran correspondidos con la misma intensidad, probablemente su amor platónico dejaría de serlo. El tiempo había fortalecido su amor y ya no se conformaría con su atención; como aquella vez en cuarto grado cuando fingió amnesia o cuando suplió a Cecile por la dulce experiencia de una cita.

Ya no más. Si confesaba sus sentimientos por su ángel de cabellos dorados, sería para ponerle fin a su larga etapa.

Entregarse u olvidar.

Y como siempre, todo dependería de él.

—Aún continúo esclavizada a tus palabras —susurró, melancólica.

Soltando un suspiro, alejó las sábanas de su cuerpo y se sentó en la cama; con la vista perdida en algún punto de la densa oscuridad.

Con lentitud, se levantó y deslizó sus pies hasta detenerse junto a su escritorio; clavando su mirada en los libros que seguían tendidos en el piso y entre ellos encontró su poemario rosa. Lo observó por un breve instante antes de agacharse y recogerlo, hojeando las páginas escritas en tinta morada hasta llegar a las últimas. Ensimismada por las palabras, tomó una pluma de su escritorio y se acomodó en el suelo con sus piernas cruzadas, apoyando su espalda contra el respaldo de la cama; el cuadernillo rosa descansó sobre sus desnudas extremidades y su mano se alzó para comenzar a danzar en el papel.

Sería la última vez; sus últimos sentimientos plasmados en letra cursiva que dedicaba al joven de ojos verdes.

Si no veía esperanza de ser correspondida, superaría aquel intenso amor. Le daría la oportunidad a su corazón de sentir nuevamente sin estar atado a la amabilidad de Arnold.

Quizás incluso se diera una oportunidad con Alan...

Negó con la cabeza, descartando la idea. Le tenía mucho cariño al hombre como para ilusionarlo sin garantía alguna.

Ni siquiera sabía cómo hacerle entender a su familia que ellos ya no estaban juntos, amorosamente hablando. Porque los Pataki se negaban a dar por terminada la relación; habían conocido a Redmond de casualidad, pero se habían cautivado por el muchacho. En ese tiempo el castaño ya dejaba a relucir su _encantadora_ personalidad; Miriam y Olga fueron las primeras en caer. Bastó que Bob se enterara de la fortuna detrás de Alan para aceptarlo como su nuero.

Pero bueno, lo aceptarían con el tiempo.

Los primeros rayos de luz distrajeron su escritura, provocando que mirara hacia la ventana y se percatara de su celular brillando sobre su velador; señal de que tenía un mensaje pendiente.

Tardó en incorporarse, cerrando el poemario y dejándolo junto a la pluma sobre el escritorio. Estiró su mano hasta dar con el aparato y desplegó la pantalla de mensajes. Al ver el remitente, su boca se abrió ligeramente. Luego, su mandíbula se tensó.

Tecleó una rápida respuesta y volvió a dejar el celular sobre su velador; con la pantalla hacia abajo. Frunció el ceño al tiempo que soltaba un suspiro. Definitivamente, tenía que actuar pronto.

Nuevamente, posó su mirada en la ventana; permitiendo que la luz del alba se mezclara con la determinación en sus ojos azulados.

* * *

Phoebe fue la primera en levantarse; siempre había sido madrugadora. A diferencia de su novio, que seguía durmiendo y se había adueñado de su cama. De haber dejado la puerta abierta, estaba segura que se habrían oído sus ronquidos.

En la sala, el primero en despertarse fue Alan —aunque bien pudo ganarle a ella puesto que la saludó en cuanto la sintió en la cocina—, quien se incorporó y le ofreció su ayuda para preparar el desayuno.

—¿Se durmieron muy tarde? —cuestionó ella con cautela, queriendo preguntar en realidad si ambos hombres habían cruzado palabra.

—No, la verdad —confesó, observándola de soslayo—. Hablamos poco.

«¿De Helga?», fue la pregunta no dicha por parte de la morena. Pero su mirada bien delataba que deseaba añadir algo.

El castaño sonrió ladino.

Pero su conversación fue interrumpida por un quejido; Arnold estaba sentado en el sofá y estiraba su cuerpo para desperezarse, ganándose las miradas de los jóvenes en la cocina.

—¿Qué hora es? —preguntó aún somnoliento.

—Las ocho —contestó dulcemente la mujer.

El rubio gimió a modo de protesta. Le habría gustado dormir un poco más; había tardado en rendirse al sueño luego de la conversación con Redmond, y se había despertado una o dos veces probablemente debido a la inquietud de sus sentimientos.

—¿Helga...? —Él mismo se interrumpió al percatarse de lo presente que la tenía entre sus pensamientos.

Se sonrojó ligeramente al recordar su encuentro la pasada noche.

Dos pares de ojos lo analizaron con atención. El castaño mantuvo su expresión indiferente, mientras que la anfitriona decidió apiadarse de su compañero de escuela.

—Sigue en su cuarto.

—Oh... —articuló distraído Arnold.

Pensó que debía hablar con ella; aunque realmente no sabía que decirle. ¿Disculparse quizás? No se arrepentía, sinceramente. Pero sí le preocupaba en qué estaba su relación. ¿Amigos? Estaba seguro que no actuaría así con todos sus cercanos. ¿Amigos con beneficios? Definitivamente nunca le ofrecería algo así; quizás Helga fuera lo suficientemente madura para llevar una relación de ese tipo, pero él era un enamoradizo que sin duda no lo soportaría. ¿Amigos que se atraen sexualmente pero prefieren no complicar su relación?

Soltó un suspiro, revolviendo su cabello con sus manos.

En la cocina, los amigos de la rubia ya tenían el desayuno casi listo. Arnold parecía totalmente ajeno a sus movimientos y constante escrutinio.

Phoebe perdió la paciencia, así que buscó su celular en su bolsillo y tecleó un mensaje rápido en su sección de notas; luego llamó la atención de Alan y se lo mostró.

«¿Qué le dijiste? », fue lo que estaba plasmado en la pantalla.

Él le dirigió una mirada rápida al abatido joven sentado en el sofá, y luego tomó el aparato para escribir su respuesta.

«Resumiendo, le dije que si no la ama, que no estorbe; porque ella ama a otro». La menuda mujer perdió el habla al leer.

Su relación con Redmond no era estrecha. A decir verdad, lo único que los unía era la sarcástica rubia. Pero habían tenido oportunidad de compartir y conocía el lado impasible del joven; comprendía por qué se llevaba tan bien con su mejor amiga. Él representaba la verdad sin adornos, cualquiera fuera la situación, Alan demostraría franqueza. Ella, por otro lado, siempre cuidaba los sentimientos de su hermana; consciente de su cruda niñez, Phoebe trataba todo con cautela y la aconsejaba con paciencia.

Pero era cierto que había ocasiones en que Pataki necesitaba escuchar la realidad directa para poder reaccionar.

No compartía sus métodos, pero estaba segura de que tenían un objetivo en común: la felicidad de Helga.

—Oye... —articuló la joven, ganándose la atención de su invitado.

Sin embargo, no pudo añadir nada más porque el sonido de una puerta abriéndose los distrajo. Saliendo de su habitación, la mujer de ojos azules caminó con seguridad hasta unirse a ellos y estirar los brazos como si quisiera alcanzar el cielo.

—Saludos, mortales.

Ambos alzaron una ceja ante su actitud. Ella aún vestía su pijama: unos pantalones holgados y un camisón de manga larga.

—De nuevo tengo ese extraño impulso de embriagarte para ver tu resaca al día siguiente —comentó Alan al observarla tan fresca y de buen ánimo.

—Te otorgo todo el derecho de hacerlo en mi cumpleaños —dijo ella, sonriendo con diversión.

Él le devolvió el gesto cómplice.

—¿También tengo permiso de hacerte lo que me plazca cuando estés borracha?

Helga soltó una carcajada que despertó a Arnold de su ensoñación.

—Sólo si grabas todo —aprobó, estirando su mano; la cual fue estrechada de inmediato por el joven para sellar el pacto.

Phoebe rodó los ojos.

—No quiero ser testigo de nada ese día.

Shortman observó desde la distancia la interacción entre los tres jóvenes. No estaba seguro si la rubia se había percatado de su presencia y lo estaba ignorando, o simplemente lo había obviado. Tampoco estaba seguro de la conversación que se desarrollaba porque no la había captado desde un inicio.

Aun así, se atrevió a interrumpir.

—Buenos días —saludó con una sonrisa.

Helga le dirigió su atención, devolviéndole el gesto ante la sorpresa de los demás presentes.

—Arnoldo —mencionó—, ¿tienes planes para esta noche?

El aludido parpadeó confuso; el nerviosismo comenzando a dominar su cuerpo.

—No —logró responder.

—Bien. —Quizás el joven pudo obviar el temor en las facciones de la mujer, pero el detalle no pasó desapercibido para Alan y Phoebe—. Saldrás esta noche conmigo. Espera instrucciones del lugar por la tarde.

Los tres perdieron el aliento ante la declaración. El castaño y la morena intercambiaron miradas llenas de duda. Arnold, por otro lado, se vio incapaz de contradecirla.

—De acuerdo —dijo, aún sin entender qué estaba pasando.

Helga no les dio oportunidad para que cuestionaran sus acciones. De inmediato se dirigió a su mejor amiga.

—¿Y el cabeza de cepillo?

Ella le devolvió una mirada llena de recelo.

—Sigue durmiendo...

El brillo en los ojos azulados no pasó desapercibido ni tampoco su sonrisa traviesa.

Ante la extrañeza de los demás jóvenes, la rubia se dirigió a la nevera y buscó algo en el congelador. En cuanto lo encontró, se trasladó a hurtadillas hasta la habitación de la morena, cerrando la puerta con sigilo una vez se halló adentro.

Alan tuvo un mal presentimiento, que aumentó al ver el rostro de preocupación en la mujer de ascendencia asiática. Arnold, por otro lado, intercambiaba su mirada confusa entre ambos; en un intento de averiguar qué tramaba Helga.

—¡PATAKI!

El grito lanzado por Gerald no pasó desapercibido en el departamento; y seguramente tampoco por sus vecinos. Fue seguido por la inconfundible risa de la rubia.

Ambos hombres le dirigieron una mirada interrogante a Phoebe, quien soltó un suspiro al verse derrotada.

—Hielo —aclaró, llevando su mano hasta su frente en un gesto de desaprobación.

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de ambos jóvenes al imaginarse el frío despertar de Johanssen, quien segundos después salió intentando quitarse su camiseta y se dirigía al baño con toda la rapidez de la que era capaz en su estado.

Helga salió de la habitación con sus manos sobre su estómago, en un intento de calmar su risa.

* * *

Solía madrugar para realizar sus estiramientos matutinos. Desde ayer estaba planeando viajar y pasar el fin de semana con algunos de sus compañeros de escuela. Así que decidió preguntarle a su rubia amiga para saber si podían darle alojamiento.

«Te esperamos, pero que sea sorpresa para el cabezón», fue la respuesta que recibió minutos después.

Ladeó la cabeza para intentar encontrar la razón, pero nada vino a ella.

Ciertamente planeaba decirle a Arnold sobre su viaje, para poder reunirse alguna tarde y ponerse al día. Sabía lo unidos que se habían vuelto él y Helga durante su adolescencia, por lo que aguardaba paciente cualquier avance que pudiera ocurrir.

Lamentablemente la joven Pataki era muy reacia a compartir sus sentimientos con ella. Así que se resignaba a quedarse con lo que el rubio le contara; que no era nada interesante para su desdicha.

Sinceramente, cada año que pasaba, perdía aún más la esperanza de verlos formalizar como pareja.

—No entiendo cómo tienes tanta energía —comentó una voz somnolienta.

Detuvo sus ejercicios al percatarse de su compañera de cuarto que la observaba con pereza; recién estaba despertando y debían ser apenas las siete de la mañana.

—Buenos días, Sheila.

Le dedicó una deslumbrante sonrisa que provocó un quejido en la joven.

—¿Viajas al final? Necesito un descanso de tus sesiones matutinas.

Se frotó los ojos en un intento por espabilar. Sus largas hebras de un castaño ámbar se enredaban alrededor de su cintura así como las sábanas se enrollaban en sus piernas.

—Sí —confirmó entusiasmada—. Estoy absolutamente segura que será un gran fin de semana.

Juntó sus manos para enfatizar su emoción por su pronta salida.

—Por cierto —añadió al recordar algo—, no olvides hacer las compras del mes. Sólo nos queda...

—Ya lo sé, Lila —interrumpió ella—. Agradezco que tu familia nos haga descuento en vegetales, por no viviré sólo de eso. Pierde cuidado, yo me encargo. —Hizo una pausa antes de sonreír coqueta—. Le dirás a Helga que la extraño, ¿cierto?

—¡Sheila! —recriminó la pelirroja— ¡La viste sólo una vez!

La joven se encogió de hombros.

—Tengo debilidad por las rubias, y ella tiene carácter.

—En serio, agradecería que dejaras de fantasear con mi amiga —comentó indignada—. Es tan incómodo que pienses en Helga de esa forma.

Su compañera rodó los ojos ante el dramatismo.

Ciertamente sólo se habían topado una vez en Nueva York, cuando la irascible mujer la fue a visitar ante su constante insistencia. Y para sorpresa de Lila, no viajó sola; en realidad esperaba ver a Arnold cuando ella le comunicó que iría acompañada, pero se llevó una sorpresa al encontrarse con un alto joven de cabello castaño y de semblante educado.

Pataki lo presentó como su amigo, pero la pelirroja sospechaba que mantenían una relación más profunda y temió por un momento que los rubios nunca formalizaran.

Arnold fue efectivamente su novio durante la adolescencia. Y en realidad le dio una oportunidad por la misma razón que Helga comenzó a salir con Brainy; quería convertir su infantil amor en realidad, y demostrarle que ella no era la indicada en su vida.

Los sentimientos eran traicioneros. A veces la adrenalina de conseguir un objetivo era más estimulante que obtenerlo y vivirlo. Y Lila supo que eso fue exactamente lo que ocurrió con el muchacho de ojos verdes; pero él no quiso admitirlo, así que fue por eso que ella decidió cortar la relación.

—Te acompañaría, pero sabes que no soy tan buena ahorrando como tú —comentó Sheila, acomodándose en la cama para seguir durmiendo—. La verdad es que no creo que podría sobrevivir el mes si viviera sola.

La pelirroja sonrió enternecida. Sinceramente, creía que tenía a la mejor compañera de cuarto del mundo. Incluso a pesar de sus excentricidades.

* * *

Esperó pacientemente que sus invitados se marcharan. De quien se despidió último fue de su novio, quien al parecer no sospechaba nada de lo que sucedería en la noche entre ambos rubios. Sinceramente esperaba que Arnold lo pusiera al tanto, de lo contrario tendría que contarle de sus planes y estaba segura que el joven haría un drama.

—Helga, ¿está todo bien? —cuestionó en cuanto se hallaron solas en el departamento.

Ella le dirigió una mirada confusa, completamente ajena a todas sus preocupaciones.

—¿Por qué la pregunta, Phebs?

Dudó por un momento, pero el bienestar emocional de su amiga era prioridad.

—Te vas a reunir a solas hoy con Arnold —le recordó.

 _Y sé que pasó algo entre ustedes anoche_ , agregó mentalmente. No necesitaba corroborarlo con la cámara de Alan, la morena conocía perfectamente a la rubia como para saber que algo le ocurría y estaba tramando algo.

—Oh… —musitó sin darle importancia al acontecimiento—. Sí, me voy a declarar.

Phoebe no pudo contener su sorpresa; llevó su mano hasta su boca intentando procesar las palabras. Sabía bien que ella había sugerido la idea, pero no creyó que su amiga la aplicaría tan pronto.

—¿Estás… segura?

Ella asintió, buscando en su bolsillo para sacar su celular.

—Me di cuenta —dijo en un suspiro—, que no puedo seguir permitiendo que su simple toque me impida pensar. —Hizo una pausa antes de mirarla directo a los ojos—. Si seguimos así, no sería raro que termináramos revolcándonos y yo no quiero eso. No lo soportaría.

Comúnmente, la habría regañado por expresarse de aquella forma, pero omitió hacerlo debido a la seriedad del asunto y porque la entendía perfectamente; sería un daño irremediable el acostarse con él sabiendo que Arnold no tenía sus sentimientos claros y ella estaba profundamente enamorada de él.

Tomó el celular que la rubia le estaba entregando, donde había desplegado una conversación. De inmediato frunció el ceño al comprender quién llegaría al día siguiente y Helga le había pedido que lo mantuvieran en secreto de cierto joven.

—Sí sabes que él la considera sólo una amiga, ¿cierto? —cuestionó, alzando una ceja al no comprender el misterio.

Helga rodó los ojos.

—Por supuesto que lo sé —contestó agresiva—. Yo lo he consolado en todas sus penurias amorosas. Y por lo mismo, ¿quién crees que estará con él cuando sienta toda la estúpida culpabilidad del mundo por rechazarme? Gerald no sabrá qué hacer, primero gritará al enterarse que he amado a su mejor amigo por tantos años. Y tú, no te sentirías cómoda tomando ese papel, ¿o sí?

La morena tuvo el impulso de abrazar a su amiga por ser tan considerada; incluso asumiendo que ella terminaría con el corazón roto, se preocupaba de que Arnold no sufriera. Por otro lado, sintió rabia al escucharla hablar como si eso fuera lo que sin duda ocurriría; que no sería correspondida.

Realmente creía que Arnold tenía intensos sentimientos por su amiga, sólo que aún era demasiado ingenuo para percatarse.

—En primer lugar —comenzó Phoebe, dejando el celular a un lado—, deja de hablar como si el rechazo fuera evidente. —Alzó su mano al ver que la rubia abría la boca para replicar—. En segundo lugar; efectivamente yo no estaría cómoda consolando a Arnold porque mi prioridad siempre serás tú, así que no podría ser imparcial con él —dijo, encogiéndose de hombros—. Por cierto, Gerald lo sabe.

—¿¡QUÉEE!?

Antes de que su amiga entrara en la histeria, decidió explicarle.

—Se dio cuenta aquel viernes cuando tú y Arnold fueron al club.

—¿Él…? ¡No me digas! —La joven estaba casi al borde del estado catatónico—. Ese maldito cabeza de cepillo… ¡PHOBE! ¿¡Por qué no me dijiste antes!? ¡Criminal! ¿Y si… y si? ¡Él no pudo! ¿¡CIERTO!?

—¡Cálmate! —gritó—. Gerald no ha dicho nada. Él entiende que es algo que sólo tú debes hacer y lo respeta.

La rubia entrecerró los ojos, dudando de la veracidad de sus palabras.

—¿Así como respetó no ponerte mano encima antes de la graduación?

—¡HELGA!

El bochorno no se hizo esperar en la morena, cubriendo sus mejillas de rubor.

—En serio, te prometo que él no le ha dicho nada a Arnold y tu secreto está aún a salvo —afirmó con total convicción, esperando que la mujer le creyera.

Su mirada aún denotaba recelo.

—Bien… —farfulló—. Por sus vidas más les vale que sea así.

Phoebe soltó un suspiro mientras su amiga continuaba mascullando. Desvió su atención al celular que había dejado de lado y reposaba en una repisa cercana; recordó que mañana tendrían la visita de cierta pelirroja y había cosas que aún no terminaba de comprender.

—Por cierto, Helga, ¿no crees que Lila estaría de tu lado también? Según entiendo, ella sabe sobre tus sentimientos desde cuarto grado y en su momento dejó en claro que apoyaba tu relación con Arnold.

La rubia la observó con atención ante el cambio de tema.

—A diferencia de ti, ella fue primero cercana al cabeza de balón antes que a mí. —Sonrió de medio lado, segura de sus acciones—. Lila tiene claro que ante una discusión fuerte entre él y yo, ella debe contenerlo si Gerald se ve incapaz; yo puedo arreglármelas sin su ayuda.

Phoebe meditó sus palabras. Sabía que ambas jóvenes nunca habían sido cercanas durante su adolescencia; sí existía el respeto porque Lila se había mantenido firme a su promesa de no confesar el amor de Helga por Arnold. Pero la morena también sabía que se habían unido más desde aquella vez que la rubia viajó hasta Nueva York a visitarla, hace dos años.

Ahora existía cierta complicidad entre ellas cuyo origen era del total desconocimiento de la muchacha de ascendencia asiática; pero que aun así respetaba pues sabía que no podía saber todo de su mejor amiga, sobre todo si ello involucraba la privacidad de alguien más.

—¿Por qué esconder su llegada de Arnold? —preguntó curiosa.

Ella se rascó la nuca.

—Bueno, eso es meramente por mi paz mental —confesó—. Quiero evitar la posibilidad de que ellos hablen antes de que yo me declare. —La expresión de Phoebe evidenció que ya entendía la razón—. Lila se volvería loca si Arnold le comenta que nos hemos besado; algo parecido a su reacción cuando las parejas que le gustan formalizan en sus series. Y por ahora sé que estoy a salvo; si él le hubiera comentado algo, ya la tendría gritando en mi oído.

Su amiga asintió, totalmente de acuerdo.

* * *

Observó a su compañero de piso pasearse por enésima vez desde su cuarto hasta el baño, intentando decidir qué atuendo se le veía mejor.

Debía admitir que se sorprendió cuando el rubio le dijo que saldría con Helga esa noche. ¿Tanto se había perdido mientras dormía? No entendía por qué todos se habían despertado temprano. ¡Era sábado, por favor!

Hace sólo unos minutos la mujer le había dicho que se reunirían a las nueve en el parque; lo que definitivamente le daba mala espina, presentía que no sería de sus típicas salidas sino que algo grande iba a pasar esta noche.

En serio, ya comenzaba a sentirse un fenómeno por no despertarse a las ocho de la mañana un sábado. Se había perdido de algo importante, ¡claramente!

—Viejo, en serio, ponte cualquier cosa —soltó exasperado Gerald, por la situación y por no enterarse de nada—. Al cabo que el abrigo cubrirá tu ropa.

Arnold detuvo su incesante andar mientras se acomodaba el cuello de su camisa.

—Lo sé —admitió él—. Sólo estoy... nervioso.

El moreno alzó una ceja.

—¿Por qué? —cuestionó—. No es la primera vez que sales con Helga.

Se encogió de hombros, removiéndose incómodo en su lugar. Sabía bien que su amigo tenía razón. Pero no podía evitar sentirse inquieto debido a sus últimas vivencias con la rubia. De hecho, la repentina invitación le provocaba un revoltijo en el estómago; tenía la impresión de que la joven quería decirle algo importante.

Además, había algo que le quedó dando vueltas en su cabeza después de su conversación con Alan.

—Por cierto... —dijo, llamando su atención—. Tú...

Calló al no saber cómo expresar su pregunta. Johanssen esperó paciente, percatándose que era un tema delicado para él.

—¿Cómo supiste...? —Dudó nuevamente, pero finalmente se armó de valor—. ¿Cómo supiste que estabas enamorado?

Gerald no pronunció palabra; intentando procesar la inquietud de su amigo. Se acomodó en su lugar del sillón y dirigió su vista al frente, recordando momentos de antaño. Arnold estuvo atento a sus reacciones, notando la leve sonrisa que comenzaba a esbozar el moreno.

—Posiblemente fue en décimo grado, cuando me sorprendí pensando en un futuro juntos —confesó, llevando sus brazos tras su nuca y reposando su cuerpo en el respaldo del mueble—. Sabes que de niños me gustó Phoebe; siempre me pareció interesante. —Sus ojos denotaban un brillo que provocó una sonrisa en el joven Shortman—. Pese a que salí con otras chicas, no podía olvidar su risa o la emoción en su mirada cuando me contaba algo; aunque no siempre entendiera de qué me hablara.

Una ligera risa brotó del rubio, coincidiendo perfectamente en que la mujer de ascendencia asiática usaba muchos tecnicismos.

—Aún creo que si no fuera por ella, yo no me habría atrevido a estudiar fuera de casa —continuó, con la vista perdida.

Ciertamente, fue testigo del momento en que su amigo consideró que no valía la pena hacer gastar a su familia en arriendos ni en alguna universidad fuera de su ciudad natal; sus notas no eran sobresalientes por lo que no podía asegurar un buen rendimiento. Sin embargo, su novia no estuvo de acuerdo. Phoebe argumentó que el esfuerzo siempre rendía frutos y que la única cosa que obstaculizaba su prometedor futuro era su falta de motivación. Le llevó meses convencerlo, pero finalmente Gerald dejó su hogar para estudiar una carrera profesional.

—Phoebe me hace ser mejor persona —agregó con convicción—. Quiero compartir mis logros con ella y me hace inmensamente feliz que ella quiera compartir los suyos conmigo.

La devoción con la que se expresaba su amigo, le hizo sentir una enorme alegría. Arnold estuvo presente en aquellos momentos cuando Johanssen se consideraba un obstáculo en el futuro académico de su novia; fue testigo un par de veces cuando él se planteó terminar su relación con la joven. Sin embargo, cada dificultad que enfrentaba la pareja, no hacía más que fortalecerlos.

Por otro lado, su relación con Helga…

—¿Sabes? —soltó, sentándose en el sillón junto a su compañero de piso—. Yo también creo que Helga me hace mejor persona.

Gerald mantuvo su vista al frente; porque sabía que si volteaba a verlo, tendría que decirle: «Te juro que yo no sé nada». Así que inhaló profundamente e intentó mantener la calma; casi podía escuchar a su novia chillar de emoción.

—Es extraño —prosiguió, encogiéndose de hombros—, desde niños ella siempre me molestaba y en ocasiones incluso quebraba mi paciencia; como nadie más podía. Pero nunca dejé de creer en que había mucho más que aquella actitud violenta y sarcástica —declaró con decisión—. Y supongo… —Jugó con sus manos, perdido en su reflexión—. Supongo que fue inevitable que quedara prendado de ella cuando conocí esa parte.

 _¡No grites!,_ se recriminó el moreno, cerrando su boca para evitar cualquier reacción que delatara su incredulidad. Pero en serio, tantos años, ¿y recién se daba cuenta? Su fascinación por la rubia había sido más que evidente cuando fueron a San Lorenzo; Arnold parecía verdaderamente hechizado por ella. Aun habiendo sido testigo de aquello, no interfirió porque el joven nunca expresó en palabras su interés por Helga y tiempo después comenzó a salir con otras chicas.

—Desde que la vi con Alan, no he podido dejar de sentir rabia —admitió en un suspiro—. Pensar en que ellos estuvieron juntos… Yo… —calló, mordiéndose el labio con frustración.

Esta vez, se atrevió a ver su expresión; encontrando la ira en los ojos verdosos y las manos empuñadas sobre sus muslos.

—¿Celos? —sugirió, creyendo que se ganaría la atención del joven; pero él sólo sonrió con amargura.

—En parte, creo que sí estaba celoso —dijo, llevando una mano hasta su boca—. Pero la rabia que sentía, era contra mí.

Gerald alzó una ceja, no comprendiendo del todo la explicación. No fue necesario que preguntara, porque él continuó su relato.

—Pude haber sido yo, ¿sabes? —Su tono era apesadumbrado—. Aquella vez en Industrias Futuro, Helga dijo que me amaba.

El joven no pudo ocultar su sorpresa, aun cuando Phoebe ya le había comentado aquel hecho.

—Esa vez me sentí intimidado por la intensidad de sus sentimientos y cuando le di la oportunidad de retractarse, ella la tomó; por lo que nunca más volvimos a tocar el tema. —Hizo una pausa, dirigiendo su vista al frente—. Una parte de mí, sin embargo, quería creer que ella en serio me amaba. Y aunque suene extraño, me hacía realmente feliz que Helga tuviera esa clase de sentimientos por mí.

—Viejo, no te estoy entendiendo —confesó el moreno, confundido—. ¿Quieres que Pataki te ame? Porque me parece verdaderamente insensible de tu parte si no puedes corresponderle. Ella-

—Sé —cortó su amigo, cerrando los ojos y apretando su mandíbula— que no merezco que aún me ame, porque fui un cobarde al permitir que se retractara. —Al abrir sus ojos, se pudo apreciar la desolación en ellos—. Alan me dijo que ella está enamorada de alguien más, y yo no puedo dejar de pensar que lo pude haber evitado. Que quizás es demasiado tarde y ella eligió otro camino. Pero Gerald —titubeó; su voz parecía quebrarse—, ¿crees que sea demasiado tarde para luchar por ella?

Su boca se abrió producto de la impresión al notar la desesperación en los ojos verdosos. Durante todos los años que se conocían, fue testigo de varias jóvenes que cautivaban a su mejor amigo. Él era un enamoradizo; lo tenía claro. Así mismo, presenció cada rechazo que vivió; todos aceptados con resignación. No le rogó a ninguna chica y sonreía con sinceridad, con los mejores deseos, cuando alguna le restregaba a su nuevo novio.

Nunca había visto esa mirada abatida, suplicando por ayuda. Y ni siquiera había sufrido el rechazo, sólo se lo estaba imaginando.

 _Oh, por todos los cielos._

—Arnold… —articuló, tragando saliva— Tú…

Él le dedicó una sonrisa apenada, admitiendo la irremediable situación en la que se encontraba. Sus ojos brillosos intentando contener todos sus sentimientos, que luchaban por desbordarse.

—La amo, Gerald. Con todo mi ser —confesó, sin esconder su mirada—. Pero no creo tener el mismo valor que Alan y observarla ser feliz con alguien más. Soy terrible, ¿no es así?

Su amigo le dedicó una leve sonrisa, acompañada de un palmazo en la espalda que descolocó por unos segundos al rubio.

—Voy a compartirte algo de sabiduría que me enseñó mi chica —anunció, aclarándose la garganta—. Sólo hay una persona que tiene derecho a juzgar si eres digno o no de su amor.

Arnold lo observó expectante, con la esperanza recorriendo su cuerpo.

—Esa persona es Helga.

Parpadeó, confuso. Luego una carcajada brotó de él y llenó el departamento. El moreno esbozó una amplia sonrisa y pronto lo siguió en su euforia.

—Cielos —expresó, recuperándose—. Soy un idiota.

Johanssen se encogió de hombros.

—A veces son los efectos secundarios.

Se sonrieron con complicidad.

—Gracias —dijo, sintiendo que se quitaba un peso de encima—. En serio.

—Hermano, tú estuviste conmigo en todo mi proceso con Phoebe; en los altos y bajos —le recordó—. En las buenas y en las malas. Para eso estamos.

Alzó su pulgar frente a él; Arnold no dudo en chocarlo y hacer el saludo que tan común era para ellos desde niños.

—Ahora, ve antes de que llegues tarde. Sabes que a Pataki no le gusta esperar.

Le hizo caso. Se levantó del sillón y fue a su cuarto en busca de su abrigo. Segundos después se apareció por la sala nuevamente con la prenda a medio vestir.

Antes de salir, le dedicó una sonrisa de renovado ánimo a su mejor amigo. Él le correspondió el gesto y esperó a que la puerta se cerrara.

—Tengo que llamar a Phoebe —musitó, comenzando a hiperventilar una vez se halló solo.

Definitivamente, ni todos sus años de amistad lo habían preparado para este momento.

* * *

Hace sólo unos minutos había llegado al parque. Su abrigo rosa le cubría hasta las rodillas; su bufanda y gorro blancos le protegían el rostro del frío invernal. Faltaban quince minutos para las nueve y se estaban haciendo eternos; suponía que se debía a la inquietud que le provocaba su pronta confesión.

Aún no sabía cómo empezar la conversación. Sin embargo, aún no se arrepentía.

Era una buena señal, ¿no?

—Buenas noches, Helga.

Su irreconocible voz la paralizó en su lugar. Al voltear a verlo, se lo encontró con un abrigo verde oscuro y una bufanda roja; que recordaba haberle regalado para una navidad.

Rio internamente al percatarse que los colores de sus atuendos coincidían con sus ropas de antaño.

—Buenas, cabeza de balón —saludó con una sonrisa, que se camufló tras su prenda de lana.

Sus ojos se encontraron y mantuvieron el contacto visual hasta que la rubia se sintió intimidada por la intensidad de los orbes verdes; Arnold no se mostraba para nada nervioso a pesar de sus anteriores encuentros y eso la desconcertó un poco.

—¿Quieres caminar? —preguntó él, avanzando hasta quedar a su lado.

Ella asintió y comenzaron a andar por el parque.

El crujido de sus pisadas en la nieve era lo único que rompía el silencio de la noche. De vez en cuando se cruzaban con parejas que paseaban cobijadas en el calor del otro, riendo y susurrando palabras que no alcanzaban a oír.

—¿Recuerdas... —murmuró, bajando un poco su bufanda para que su voz fuera audible— la primera vez que caminamos por este parque?

Una sonrisa se atisbó en el rostro masculino.

—Sí —confesó él—. Fue el primer verano que pasamos aquí. Tú querías inspiración para tu novela y yo te dije que necesitabas distraerte para rendir.

—Tenías razón —admitió a regañadientes—. Como siempre...

Arnold alzó una ceja; la diversión adornando su expresión.

—Gracias —pronunció, mirándola de soslayo—. No sueles decirlo a menudo.

Helga tragó, sintiendo que sus labios comenzaban a temblar; no precisamente por el clima, sino por la anticipación de sus siguientes palabras.

El joven se paró frente a ella y la observó con notoria preocupación.

—¿Tienes frío? —consultó, llevando el dorso de su mano hasta la nariz de ella para comprobar su temperatura—. Estás un poco helada.

La mujer frunció el ceño, alejando bruscamente su contacto.

—¿¡Por qué siempre lo haces!? —demandó saber ella, con enojo evidente en su tono.

Él le regresó una mirada confusa.

—¿Hacer qué?

Apretó sus dientes en un intento de calmar sus emociones, pero no tuvo mucho éxito.

—¡Tu constante preocupación por los demás! —soltó, al límite de los gritos—. ¡Tu necesidad de ayudar al prójimo!

Él frunció el ceño al verse atacado.

—¿Qué tiene eso de malo?

—Desde niños has sido así —espetó, ignorándolo por completo—. Siempre el buen samaritano, viendo el lado bueno en todo. Buscando la bondad en personas que ni siquiera pueden verla en ellos por su propia cuenta. ¿¡Por qué!?

Abrió la boca para excusarse, pero el verla en aquel estado —con sus manos dando énfasis a sus acusaciones—, le provocó mutismo. En su lugar, dejó ir la molestia y comenzó a angustiarse por el estado de la joven.

—Yo... no entiendo —confesó, intentando acercarse a ella—. Helga, ¿te sientes bien?

Su tono le hizo ver nuevamente su preocupación. Ante aquello, sus defensas flaquearon y una sonrisa agobiada surcó su rostro.

—¿Lo ves? —dijo con voz temblorosa— Ahí vas de nuevo. ¿Cómo puedo dejar de amarte si no tienes remedio? —cuestionó, aguantando las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir de sus ojos—. Te amo, Arnold. Te he amado durante muchos años; en un silencio asfixiante que ha consumido gran parte de mi vida. Al inicio rayaba en el acoso, pero desde que pude permanecer a tu lado, ya nada fue lo mismo. Sin embargo, no podemos seguir así. Este vaivén me hace daño y la siguiente grieta me quebrará sin reparo.

Hizo una pausa, tomando aire y reuniendo valor para no permitir que el llanto interrumpiera lo que por tanto tiempo calló.

—Necesito saber. Tengo que oírlo de ti; dime que no me amas y déjame seguir adelante.

* * *

 **Hola!**

No sé ustedes, pero yo grité al escribir la última parte. ¡Sólo espero que Arnold no se paralice como idiota y acepte los sentimientos de Helga! ¡Ya no puedo más de tanto suspenso!

Iré a trabajar el siguiente capítulo de inmediato para poder publicarlo el próximo jueves. ¡Manden mucho ánimo! Porque septiembre será para mí un mes de mucha carga laboral, así en serio espero tener el tiempo suficiente para seguir actualizando semanalmente. De todas maneras, cualquier retraso en la actualización, la publicaré en la reseña.

¡Muchas gracias a todos por sus comentarios! Me animan a continuar pronto la historia. Disfruto cada comentario que leo e intento responder a todos :)

Saludos!


	7. Capítulo siete

**Capítulo siete**

Ni una cachetada podría haberlo sorprendido más que las palabras dichas por la rubia. Aunque ciertamente, un golpe no habría provocado la sensación de regocijo que estaba sintiendo en ese preciso momento.

—¿Me amas? —preguntó, apenas conteniendo la sonrisa boba que amenazaba con adornar su rostro.

Ella le dirigió una mirada llena de enfado.

—¿En serio? ¿Estás sordo? —cuestionó con incredulidad—. ¿Vamos a repetir lo de Industrias Futuro?

—¡NO! —dijo apresurado. Definitivamente esta vez no permitiría que se retractara.

Helga malinterpretó su rotunda negación, recordando que posterior a su declaración de niños, ella le plantó un beso. Bueno, no tenía intención alguna de hacerlo esta vez. Y si Arnold tenía alguna queja respecto a eso, debió haberla expuesto hace semanas y no ahora.

—¿Entonces? —demandó ella con brusquedad—. ¿Quieres que te lo diga en ruso o alemán? ¿Te lo dibujo? Porque en serio, no estoy para tus juegos.

—¡No estoy jugando! —rebatió; la desesperación embargándolo al no poder expresarse como quería.

—¡Entonces di algo! —espetó ofuscada—. ¡Sé que es una estupidez seguir amándote después de tantos años! ¡Pero ya no somos niños! Necesito saber aquí y ahora-

Cortó su discurso al verse arrastrada por los brazos masculinos. Sintió un suave aroma proveniente de su amado, aturdiéndola y relajándola brevemente; pero luego recordó su confusión y volvió a tensarse. Intentó romper el contacto, pero él afianzó su agarre y escondió su rostro en el hombro de la mujer.

—Lo siento —susurró, quitándole el aliento a la rubia al presentir un inminente rechazo—. Estoy actuando como un idiota, pero estoy muy feliz por saber tus sentimientos y no lo puedo evitar. Hace unas horas me torturaba pensando qué hacer con mi amor por ti, si tú amas a otro. Y aunque nada tiene sentido en este momento, sólo quiero aferrarme al hecho de que me amas y yo te amo.

Ella no entendió mucho de su discurso; sólo procesó la última parte que hablaba sobre ser correspondida.

—¿Q-qué? —balbuceó, sintiendo que estaba soñando y que por favor nadie la despertara.

Arnold se separó brevemente de ella, permitiendo que la mirada esmeralda se encontrara con la azulada.

—Te amo, Helga —dijo, sonriendo ampliamente.

La rubia boqueó. Creyó haberse preparado para todo escenario posible. Sin embargo, el verse correspondida fue una opción que no profundizó mucho; el sólo considerarlo la hacía alucinar y nublaba su racionalidad. Por lo que ahora, cuando lo oyó pronunciar aquellas palabras, no pudo evitar que su cerebro dejara de funcionar.

—¿Me amas? —repitió, aturdida.

Una ligera risa brotó de él al percatarse que los papeles se habían invertido y era ella ahora quien no podía salir de la incredulidad.

Alzó su mano y la posó en el rostro femenino, maravillándose por su suavidad y perdiéndose en el iris azulado.

—¿Crees que podrías darme una oportunidad? —consultó con tono suave.

Ella ya no lo soportó. Aún no tenía claridad si era realidad o fantasía, pero al diablo todo.

La mujer acortó la distancia que la separaba de los labios de su amado; cerró los ojos y se perdió en un beso con el que pretendía dejar en evidencia su respuesta. Lo sintió sonreír contra su boca, pero de inmediato correspondió y se entregó a la caricia; sus manos se deslizaron hasta su espalda y cintura para sostenerla con firmeza, evitando que terminara el repentino contacto.

Abrió su boca y le permitió profundizar el beso, enredando sus brazos tras la nuca del joven y pegándose aún más a su cuerpo.

Ni siquiera la fría brisa invernal los distrajo de su cometido.

* * *

Phoebe soltó un suspiro. Hace ya varios minutos que su novio la había llamado porque tenía un asunto urgente que atender con ella. Pero los únicos balbuceos que salían del moreno eran los nombres de sus rubios amigos. Y sinceramente, ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

—Gerald, por quinta vez —suspiró—. Respira, cálmate, toma un vaso de agua, y luego habla.

Oyó quejidos y posteriormente una tos recurrente como si el joven se hubiera atorado.

—En el orden que te dije, por favor.

Lo escuchó tomar aire y realizar las acciones que le había indicado. Al parecer, esta vez en el orden correcto.

—Lo que estoy tratando de decirte —dijo el joven, esta vez hilando las palabras sin trastabillar—, es que tenías razón.

La expresión de la mujer fue un poema.

 _¿En serio?,_ pensó sarcástica. Aquella afirmación tan vaga no la contextualizaba para nada.

—¿Sobre qué? —preguntó. Si quería respuestas, tendría que ser específica.

—Arnold… y Helga.

Frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué si tuvieran hijos, hay probabilidad que tengan el cabello castaño?

—¡No eso! —espetó él—. Que Arnold está enamorado de Helga.

El silencio del otro lado de la línea le hizo creer por un momento que la comunicación se había cortado. Alejó el aparato de su oreja para cerciorarse que la llamada seguía en curso y alzó una ceja al comprobar que así era.

Por fortuna, tenía el celular lejos de su oreja cuando su novia lanzó en grito de emoción.

—¡Lo sabía! —chilló eufórica—. Sólo espero que no lo arruine esta noche cuando Helga se declare.

—¿¡QUÉ!?

Bien, Phoebe sí pudo haberse quedado sorda por el prolongado grito.

—Aún requiero de mi sentido de la audición. Gracias —recriminó con el ceño fruncido.

De haber estado junto al joven, se habría percatado de la expresión arrepentida que lucía.

—Lo siento —se disculpó—. Es que realmente no me lo esperaba. ¿Crees que debamos preparar nuestros trajes para la boda?

Ella soltó una risita.

—Creo que debemos apoyarlos —contestó con sinceridad—. Como ellos lo hicieron cuando nosotros formalizamos.

Gerald sonrió.

—Sí, bueno —dijo—. Arnold nunca ha tenido una relación larga, así que me preocupa un poco. Pataki no es precisamente fácil de tratar, ¿sabes?

A pesar de que no se hallaban en la misma habitación, Johanssen podría jurar que sintió el golpe en su brazo a modo de reproche por su comentario.

—Helga puede tener un carácter fuerte, pero Arnold ha demostrado que puede con él. —Hizo un mohín, sintiéndose ofendida por su amiga—. De no ser así, hace ya tiempo se habrían separado.

Él evitó reír ante la fiereza con la que su novia defendía a la rubia.

* * *

Cuando volvió al departamento, eran casi las doce de la noche. Supuso que su amiga estaba durmiendo y no despertó con el sonido de la puerta; lo que no le extrañaba porque la mujer aprovechaba dormir en sus días libres ya que su carga académica le quitaba muchas horas de sueño.

Se desplazó lentamente por la sala; sus pies se movían por voluntad propia mientras su mente revivía las experiencias de las últimas horas. Cuando entró a su habitación, cerró la puerta suavemente, apoyó su espalda sobre ella y una amplia sonrisa se formó en su rostro. Guiada por la felicidad que estaba sintiendo, giró por el cuarto hasta dejarse caer sobre la cama.

Arnold y ella habían charlado por horas, después de aclarar sus sentimientos —y de procesar que era totalmente correspondida—, el joven había insistido en acompañarla hasta su vivienda. Siempre tan galante él…

Se revolvió sobre las cobijas, tomando su almohada en el proceso y abrazándola ensimismada. Pero el golpe seco de la puerta al abrirse la hizo espabilar de un brinco.

—¡Phoebe, por todos los cielos! —recriminó alterada por ser interrumpida de sus fantasías.

La menuda mujer estaba de pie en el marco de la puerta, con su simple pijama de dos piezas, y con una expresión impaciente.

—¿Qué te dijo? —cuestionó emocionada, juntando ambas palmas y llevándolas hasta su boca.

A Helga le tomó unos segundos entender a qué se refería su amiga. En cuanto reaccionó, la abstraída sonrisa volvió a sus facciones; provocando que la morena soltara un chillido.

—¿Quién primero? —indagó, sentándose en la cama de la rubia— ¿Por qué llegaste tan tarde? —Su mirada curiosa mutó a una absorta—. No me digas que lo hicieron.

—¿Qué? ¡No! —negó de inmediato la mujer, frunciendo el ceño al reparar en su primera pregunta— ¿A qué te refieres con quién primero?

La miró con toda la inocencia del mundo como si su inquietud estuviera de sobra.

—Quién se confesó primero.

De pronto Phoebe se vio atacada por una mirada llena de sospecha.

—Tú sabías.

No fue una pregunta, sólo una simple confirmación. Y la expresión de la joven dejó en claro que estaba ya enterada de los sentimientos del menor de los Shortman hacia su amiga.

—Me enteré poco después que tú te marcharas, lo juro —soltó en su defensa.

Con un rápido vistazo, Helga supo que no mentía.

—Johanssen —concluyó al tiempo que ella asentía.

La rubia se levantó y comenzó a desprenderse de sus prendas para cambiarlas por ropa para dormir. Aún le costaba asumir que sus fantasías se habían vuelto realidad, pero tenía la ligera certeza de que el contarle a su hermana, le ayudaría a asimilarlo más rápido.

Su amiga la observó con atención, siguiendo sus suaves movimientos; con la paciencia que sólo el tiempo de conocerla le había otorgado. Por la actitud que mostraba, podía jurar que ella se sabía correspondida; sin embargo, hasta no confirmación del hecho, la emoción que sentía no aminoraría.

—Yo le dije primero —comenzó el relato Helga, dejándose caer sobre su cama y permitiendo que sus piernas colgaran en el borde—. Al principio él no entendía qué estaba pasando; tenía la idea de que yo estoy estaba enamorada de alguien más así que estaba muy confundido cuando le dije que lo amaba.

Phoebe sonrió levemente. No le extrañaba para nada que Arnold pensara eso después de su conversación con Redmond.

—Luego —continuó la mujer, sin poder evitar que la comisura de su labio se curvara hacia arriba—, entré en histeria, por supuesto. —Se rio levemente—. Y el cabezón al parecer no podía decir nada coherente así que sólo me abrazó. Después soltó todo. Me confesó que me amaba y me preguntó si podía darle una oportunidad.

No hizo falta consultarle qué le respondió, el brillo en sus ojos la delataba. Así que sólo le quedó sonreír ampliamente para acompañar la felicidad de su amiga.

—Lo sospechaba desde San Lorenzo —anunció la morena, ganándose su atención.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Que Arnold te ama.

Pataki le lanzó una mirada extrañada. Luego, frunció el ceño. Se incorporó lentamente hasta hallarse sentada en la cama y enfrentar a la joven.

—¿A qué te refieres? —demandó saber con tono firme.

Ella, no se intimidó.

—No te dije antes porque nunca nada me lo confirmó. No podía darte ilusiones basadas sólo en una corazonada. Además, cuando él comenzó a salir reiteradamente con otras niñas, me confundió —admitió con seriedad—. Pero definitivamente, la forma en que te miraba en aquel viaje, era demasiado intensa. No era la misma que le dedicó a Ruth o Lila en su tiempo; Gerald me lo confirmó luego. —Hizo una pequeña pausa y volteó a ver directo a los ojos azulados—. Te buscaba constantemente con sus ojos, sonreía embelesado cada vez que reñías con alguien, y cuando hacías algo arriesgado su rostro palidecía como si su alma hubiera dejado su cuerpo.

Helga se sonrojó. Aquella actitud no era muy diferente a la que ella había tenido cuando se adentraron en la frondosa selva; ignorando todos los peligros a los que se enfrentarían.

No podía negar que se había asustado cuando el rubio le confesó sus sentimientos.

¿Desde cuándo la amaba? Ella llevaba años prendada de él y le aterraba haber estado tan ciega como para pasar ese enorme hecho por alto. De niños, la mínima muestra de afecto causaba en ella estragos; su imaginación danzaba creando escenarios en que vivirían un amor eterno. Pero cuando él comenzó a salir con chicas, fue resignándose paulatinamente a sólo tener su atención como amiga; y viendo que él nunca formalizaba, se mantuvo estable emocionalmente por un tiempo. Después de todo, el tiempo le otorgó la confianza de saberse la mujer más cercana a él —al menos de su edad, porque no podía competir con la familia Shortman— y eso le dio fuerzas.

Así que, escuchar esas palabras de Phoebe, realmente le traía alivio a su corazón. Porque eso le daba fundamento a la aclaración que Arnold realizó durante su charla en el parque.

—Hablamos también de eso, ¿sabes? Por eso llegué tarde —dijo, sonriendo levemente—. Después de que me pidió una oportunidad, nos besamos y nos quedamos hablando en el parque.

La morena parpadeó, sorprendida.

—¿Sobre desde cuándo…?

Asintió, apoyando sus manos en la cama y dirigiendo su vista hasta el cielo.

—Como él tenía la idea de que con Alan terminamos porque yo amaba a otro, le dije que siempre había sido él —relató, recordando lo vivido hace unas horas—. Su reacción primero fue de dicha, pero de inmediato su rostro mostró culpa. Comenzó a disculparse por haberme presentado a todas sus novias sin haber tenido en consideración mis sentimientos. —Alzó su mano para quitarle importancia al hecho—. Le dije que perdiera cuidado.

Su amiga rodó los ojos.

Había sido testigo del estado de la rubia la primera vez que se enteraron que el joven estaba saliendo con una niña. Caos, desesperanza y dramatismo habían protagonizado las reacciones de la poetisa. Sin embargo, la madurez le hizo entender a ambas que esas relaciones no tenían seriedad alguna. La misma Helga comprobó luego que la mayoría de sus novias habían sido más de cortesía —para evitar rechazarlas—, que por un interés genuino por parte de Arnold.

—¿Él también te dijo desde cuándo comenzó a tener sentimientos por ti? —indagó Heyerdahl.

Ella negó.

—Pero sospecha que fue en cuarto grado, y que cuando me confesé en Industrias Futuro comenzó a pensar más en sus sentimientos. —Se rascó la nuca al recordar el momento—. En San Lorenzo confirmó que yo era… importante para él. Luego se fue acostumbrando a tenerme cerca, por eso durante nuestra adolescencia constantemente me buscaba. Y no tuvo claridad de la profundidad de sus sentimientos hasta que se enteró sobre Alan y yo.

—El pensar que podía perderte fue el detonante y causó que aclarara sus sentimientos —concluyó Phoebe.

—Supongo que fue algo como eso —expresó meditabunda.

De improviso la joven saltó y alertó a la rubia. La menuda mujer posó sus manos en sus caderas y le dirigió una mirada penetrante a su compañera de piso.

—Helga —nombró con determinación—, sé que lo has amado durante años y todo esto es muy repentino. Pero sólo el tiempo demostrará la intensidad sus sentimientos. —Se cruzó de brazos y frunció el ceño, pero falló en verse amenazante—. Y créeme que si Arnold osa a lastimarte, se las verá conmigo. Más vale que haga mérito por todos estos años.

Soltó una risa, llena de diversión. La morena estuvo a punto de replicar, pero su amiga la detuvo con una sonrisa.

—Gracias, Phebs.

* * *

Su cuerpo comenzó a salir del letargo del sueño y sus oídos lograron distinguir unas suaves notas de una música que identificó prontamente como jazz. Abrió los ojos y frunció el ceño por ser despertado de su sueño profundo. En vista que sólo tenía un compañero de piso, sólo Arnold podría ser el responsable.

Estiró su mano y palpó en el velador junto a su cama hasta encontrar su celular y ver la hora.

Las diez de la mañana.

Bien, al menos podía decir orgullosamente que había dormido más de ocho horas. Ya que ayer, luego de cortar la conversación telefónica con su novia, se había rendido al sueño y supuso que su amigo le contaría al día siguiente los detalles de su velada.

Cuando un ligero aroma a canela invadió sus fosas nasales, decidió que era tiempo de levantarse. Así que, extrañado, deslizó sus pies fuera de la cama y se dirigió a la cocina.

Lo primero que visualizó, fue al rubio ya vestido cocinando unos _hotcakes_. Su sonrisa era resplandeciente y notó que la música provenía desde su celular.

—Buenos días —saludó el joven, sin perder su buen ánimo—. ¿Quieres desayunar ahora?

El moreno boqueó. Si con suerte comían unas tostadas.

—Claro —dijo, lanzándole una mirada de sospecha—. ¿Celebramos algo?

La amplia sonrisa en su amigo le confirmó que había ocurrido algo importante. Y tenía la impresión de que no se equivocaba al pensar en que había cierta mujer rubia involucrada.

—¿Recuerdas que salí con Helga ayer? —cuestionó resplandeciente.

Gerald alzó una ceja ante la obvia pregunta; pero eso no lo distrajo de recibir el plato con _hotcakes_ que le entregó su amigo.

—Cómo olvidarlo —comentó con diversión, cortando un trozo de la esponjosa masa con miel para llevarla hasta su boca.

Arnold no borró la sonrisa en su rostro. De hecho, su expresión se volvía cada vez más radiante a medida que la conversación progresaba.

—Ella me ama.

El moreno quedó con la boca abierta observando a su amigo. El trozo de su desayuno que era sujetado por el tenedor, cayó y volvió a su plato.

Sinceramente, no sabía por qué continuaba sorprendiéndose por las novedades de su compañero si Phoebe le adelantaba todo. Uno creería que eso sería suficiente para prepararlo mentalmente, pero al parecer Johanssen seguía siendo el tipo de persona «ver para creer», o en este caso «oír para creer».

De cualquier manera, tenía claro que cualquier cosa relacionada con Helga, no dejaría de impactarlo. Y si ello también involucraba a su amigo…

—Bien —articuló Gerald, dejando los utensilios sobre el mesón—, creo que es momento de hacer una confesión. —Miró al joven que tenía una expresión llena de curiosidad—. Ya lo sabía.

El rubio le dirigió una mirada confusa.

—¿Sabías que Helga me ama?

Su amigo asintió.

—En defensa a nuestra lealtad, me di cuenta hace poco, cuando salieron aquel viernes y tú le llevaste flores —aclaró. Luego se llevó una mano hasta su mentón, pensativo—. Aunque eso atenta contra mi astucia, debo decir.

—¡Gerald! —regañó el rubio al notar su distracción.

—Lo siento. —Alzó sus manos a modo de defensa—. Pero sí, comencé a atar cabos y Phoebe me lo confirmó, pero preferí no decirte nada.

—Porque era algo que nos involucraba sólo a nosotros —completó Arnold, sonriendo de medio lado.

El moreno le devolvió el gesto.

—Y admito que, aunque aún no asimilo todo este asunto, me alegra que aclararan sus sentimientos —dijo con sinceridad—. Helga puede ser insoportable, cascarrabias, sarcástica, cínica... —Detuvo su discurso al ver que su amigo se aclaraba la garganta y lo fulminaba con la mirada—. Puede ser un dolor en el trasero, pero es una chica maravillosa. ¡Y no le digas que dije eso!

Rio ante las palabras de Gerald. Sabía bien que a pesar de que ambos jóvenes se torturaban entre comentarios ácidos y bromas pesadas, se apreciaban demasiado y no dudarían en defender al otro ante cualquier situación.

—Sí, ella es maravillosa —coincidió el hombre soñador.

Acercó una silla para desayunar junto a su compañero de piso; sirvió unos vasos con jugo y ambos empezaron a comer. Las suaves tonadas de jazz seguían inundando el ambiente mientras ellos disfrutaban de una agradable mañana.

En cuanto Johanssen llevó el último pedazo de _hotcakes_ a su boca, sintió sonar su celular anunciando un mensaje. Extrañado, lo tomó mientras masticaba los últimos vestigios de su desayuno.

—¿Arnold? —llamó, alzando una ceja al terminar de leer el mensaje que le había mandado su novia—. ¿Sabías que Lila está en la ciudad?

—¿Qué? —musitó él en respuesta, dejando de lado por un momento su comida para tomar su celular.

La música se detuvo mientras el joven Shortman revisaba sus mensajes; porque en realidad tenía uno sin leer y era de su amiga pelirroja.

 _«_ _¡Sorpresa! ¡Legué hoy! ¿Tú y Gerald tienen planes para esta tarde? Me estaré quedando este fin de semana con Helga y Phoebe. Sería realmente maravilloso si pudieran venir para ponernos al día. ¡Cariños!_ _»_

Alzó una ceja. Dudaba mucho que Lila viajara sin avisar, por lo que la rubia debió estar enterada de la situación. Entonces, ¿por qué no le había comentado nada? Hasta donde sabía, ellas no eran muy cercanas.

Gerald ahogó una risa mientras seguía revisando su celular. Su compañero le envió una mirada curiosa mientras lo veía teclear una respuesta.

Pronto el moreno soltó una carcajada y le entregó el aparato a Arnold para que se enterara del chiste. En un primer momento pensó que hablaba con Phoebe, pero se sorprendió al leer «Pataki» en la parte superior del chat.

 _«_ _Hey Johanssen, te propongo un trueque por el fin de semana. El cabeza de balón, por una hermosa bailarina pelirroja. Como plus, prometo no burlarme de ti por un mes. Y no te preocupes por Phebs, ella está totalmente de acuerdo._ _»_

El rubio sonrió de medio lado. Debería sentirse ofendido por ser tratado como un objeto, pero sinceramente le resultaban divertidas sus ocurrencias.

 _«_ _Arnold dice que puede recibir a Lila sin trueque. Podemos ir hoy a buscar sus cosas_ _»_ , leyó la astuta respuesta del moreno.

 _«_ _Olvídalo. Me quedo con la campesina_ _»_ _,_ fue la rápida réplica de Helga, que provocó también una carcajada en él.

—¿En serio no sabías que Lila viajaba? Sin ofender, pero me extraña que tenga más contacto con Pataki que contigo.

Shortman negó levemente.

—No tenía idea. Y también me extraña que Helga no se quejara desde antes.

—Mmm... —El moreno mostró una expresión pensativa—. ¿Irás? Yo no tengo planes. Aunque ver a Helga por dos días seguidos, no sé si sea recomendable para mi salud.

El rubio rodó los ojos ante el dramatismo.

—Sí iré —confirmó, tecleando su respuesta a la pelirroja—. ¿Pasamos antes a comprar algunas cosas?

Su amigo asintió, indicando que estaba de acuerdo.

Arnold lo observó recoger los platos para lavarlos; estirándose para desperezarse y comenzar a fregarlos. Mientras, él revisaba su celular, percatándose de que Lila ya le había escrito de vuelta.

 _«_ _¡Estupendo! ¡Los esperamos en la tarde! ¡Tengo tanto que contarte!_ _»_ , algunos emoticones acompañaban el mensaje de su amiga. Definitivamente, la joven seguía con aquella encantadora personalidad de antaño.

Ciertamente, habían terminado su relación en buenos términos durante décimo grado. Ambos habían dejado en claro sus sentimientos, y definitivamente el cariño que se tenían no era tan intenso como para mantener un noviazgo a largo plazo. Desde entonces, habían seguido hablándose como buenos amigos; aun cuando fueron a estudiar a diferentes ciudades. De hecho, Lila había tenido una relación con un joven en Nueva York; aunque Arnold nunca supo bien la razón de por qué habían terminado, ella solía evitar el tema.

Por otro lado, no recordaba que Helga y Lila hubieran tenido alguna vez una relación cercana...

Abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente, asustado.

—¿Habrá sido por mí? —susurró, meditabundo.

—¿Dijiste algo? —preguntó Gerald, terminando de lavar la loza.

Los ojos verdosos lo observaron con atención, percatándose que había pensado en voz alta.

—No —dijo, quitándole importancia—. No es nada.

Su amigo se encogió de hombros y anunció que se iría a duchar, dejándolo solo en la sala. Él lo vio marcharse, perdiéndose entre sus pensamientos nuevamente.

Ahora entendía más que nunca el comportamiento de la rubia en su infancia. Ella definitivamente no había demostrado aprecio por la pelirroja, probablemente la razón fuera que él había mostrado públicamente su enamoramiento por Lila. Simples celos, que justificaba también el comportamiento que Helga había mostrado en aquel viaje a la playa cuando conoció a Summer. Pero estaba seguro que le había dejado en claro a su amada, que ya no tenía sentimientos por la joven Sawyer; siempre desahogaba sus penas amorosas con la rubia y cuando ellos terminaron en décimo grado, no fue la excepción.

Así que, ¿por qué Helga le había ocultado el viaje de Lila? ¿Habría sido un mero descuido o habría una razón oculta?

Frunció el ceño y tomó su celular. Pensó en llamarla y preguntarle, pero la conocía bien y sabía que se iría con evasivas si no tenía deseos de responder. Lo más acertado era preguntarle en persona.

Con un plan formulado en su mente, esperó hasta que su compañero saliera del baño. Y en cuanto lo vio salir, le dirigió la palabra.

—¿Puedes pasar tú solo a comprar antes de ir donde Helga y Phoebe? —cuestionó, llamando la atención del moreno—. Tengo un asunto que resolver antes.

Gerald le lanzó una mirada llena de sospecha, pero omitió comentario al respecto.

—Claro —respondió en su lugar.

Pensó seriamente que tendría que hablar pronto con Arnold sobre su notoria expresividad. Tenía escrito «Necesito hablar con Helga», en toda su cara.

Sólo ella podía provocar en él la mirada abstraída y el ceño fruncido.

* * *

Desde que había llegado su pelirroja invitada, el departamento era un barullo constante. Lila continuaba contando sus maravillosas experiencias en la gran ciudad, lo divertida que eran sus clases e incluso que actualmente estaba saliendo con un joven. Ni siquiera se detuvo cuando almorzaron; mientras preparaban la comida ella seguía parloteando, y ahora que se encontraban acomodadas en la sala, seguía con lo mismo.

Phoebe mostraba cordial interés, sonriendo e interrumpiendo su monólogo de vez en cuando para hacer más amena la conversación. Helga, por otro lado, estaba realmente hastiada y no tenía reparo en dejarlo saber.

—Lila, ¿no sería mejor que guardaras tema de conversación? —comentó con una cínica sonrisa—. Recuerda que tenemos toda la noche.

—¡Oh, no te preocupes! —expresó ella con alegría—. Tengo muchas historias que contarles.

La rubia chistó y maldijo porque Alan tuviera el día ocupado. De haber estado libre, lo habría arrastrado hasta el departamento para que sirviera de distracción para la pelirroja. Ambos gustaban del ballet, deberían tener más tema de conversación. Y si Lila resultaba ser del gusto del castaño, ¡ella misma le entregaría la llave de su habitación para que la mantuviera ocupada!

—Por cierto Helga, ¿por qué querías mantener en secreto mi llegada de Arnold? —cuestionó sonriente.

 _Maldita arpía_ , pensó la rubia.

Phoebe ahogó una risa. Ya estaba acostumbrada al trato entre ambas mujeres. No era ningún secreto para ella que la pelirroja adoraba poner en aprietos a la joven de ojos azules; con aquella actitud que para algunos podría expresar falsa modestia, pero que en realidad era genuina preocupación por ella. Por otro lado, su amiga demostraba su desagrado ante la radiante personalidad de Lila; pero tenía claro que le tenía un sincero aprecio, muy similar a la relación que llevaba con Olga, sólo que la bailarina era más astuta.

—Porque él estaba ocupado con otras cosas. Si se enteraba que venías, serías una distracción.

La rubia desvió la vista para dar por terminada la conversación, por lo que se perdió la pícara mirada que le lanzó Sawyer.

—Qué considerado de tu parte —dijo con voz cantarina.

La mirada zafiro destelló en advertencia. Y la joven Heyerdahl, tan perceptiva como siempre, decidió interrumpir antes de que su hermana se expusiera en una incómoda situación.

—Tengo que ir a comprar un par de cosas antes de que lleguen Arnold y Gerald —anunció con una ligera sonrisa—. Lila, ¿quieres acompañarme? Podemos pasar al parque que hay cerca.

—¡Me encantaría! —soltó la aludida, entusiasmada—. ¿Vienes, Helga?

Antes de que soltara un comentario ácido, la morena interrumpió.

—Sería de gran ayuda si te quedas ordenando un poco, Helga —comentó—. Sin ofender, pero tu cuarto…

—¡Sí, lo sé! Lo entiendo —espetó ella a regañadientes, marchándose a su habitación.

La pelirroja rio ligeramente. Ambas mujeres recogieron algunas de sus pertenencias y se dispusieron a salir del recinto.

En cuanto escuchó el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse, la rubia soltó un suspiro. Definitivamente era más fácil chatear con Lila que convivir con ella. Le haría un monumento a la actual compañera de piso que tenía —Sheila si mal no recordaba su nombre—, por su paciencia y por no atentar contra la vida de la risueña joven.

A veces no podía concebir la idea de que su amado haya estado tan interesado en la pelirroja. Era realmente agotadora, no disfrutaba mucho de los deportes, no soportaba las películas de terror… Pero aún con toda su energía, resultaba ser encantadora para algunos.

Y, sinceramente, la prefería así; aunque la sacara de quicio. Había tenido la oportunidad de verla en sus peores momentos —en su viaja a Nueva York, hace dos años—, y podía decir con certeza que odiaba verla apagada. Después de tanto tiempo, le había tomado cariño; había comprobado su lealtad, al ser testigo de que guardó en secreto su amor por Arnold. Así que, sí, la campesina se había ganado su amistad.

El sonido del timbre la distrajo de sus pensamientos. Alzó una ceja, extrañada. ¿Acaso habrían olvidado las llaves?

Soltó un suspiro y se dirigió hasta la puerta dispuesta a abrirla.

—La próxima vez, asegúrense de llevar todo... —cortó su discurso al ver a la persona frente a ella. Perdió el habla por un momento, y cuando lo recuperó, su voz salió en un chillido— ¿¡Arnold!?

El aludido le sonrió ampliamente.

—Hola.

Ella no respondió, pero lo dejó pasar; dándole espacio para que se quitara los zapatos y se calzara unas zapatillas ligeras.

—Creí que… —musitó, sacudiendo su cabeza de inmediato para despertar de su ensoñación— Creí que vendrías más tarde.

Él se encogió de hombros, mirándola de soslayo; encantado por el evidente nerviosismo que mostraba por su presencia.

—Quería hablar contigo.

Se ganó su atención y la confusión se adueñó de los orbes azules.

—¿Sobre qué?

—Lila —aclaró con seriedad, percatándose de que la mujer frunció el ceño—. ¿Por qué no me dijiste que venía de visita?

La pregunta no era una acusación. El tono denotaba genuina curiosidad, lo que provocó que Helga se relajara. Sin embargo, tardó en encontrar una respuesta convincente.

—Lo olvidé.

Arnold alzó una ceja, sin creerle del todo.

—No estarás celosa, ¿o sí?

La rubia rio ligeramente, con diversión.

—Lo siento, ya pasé esa época.

El joven Shortman sonrió de medio lado ante la actitud confiada de su amada. Avanzó un par de pasos, acercándose a la mujer; quien retrocedió inconscientemente hasta sentir que su espalda baja chocaba con el mesón de la cocina. La intensa mirada esmeralda la aturdía, sus defensas se quebraban completamente ante la cercanía del joven.

—Una parte de mí quiere disculparse por haberte causado dolor al contarte mis desastres amorosos —confesó, alzando su mano izquierda para acomodar las largas hebras rubias tras su oreja—. Sabes que a ninguna de ellas la amé, ¿cierto?

«A diferencia de ti», estaba explícito en sus ojos. Helga lo captó perfectamente, sonriendo de medio lado.

—Lo tengo claro, sólo te quejabas de que te habían cortado o que no entendías por qué no estabas destrozado si se supone que te gustaban en serio. —Movió suavemente su mano para tomar la derecha de él y entrelazar sus dedos—. Aunque debo admitir que tu novia de séptimo grado, me cayó como una patada en el hígado. No podía verlos juntos, así que fingí estar enferma.

Su rostro se agobió, la culpa reflejada en sus ojos. Y antes de que osara a pronunciar alguna disculpa, ella rozó sus labios con los propios.

—No quiero tus arrepentimientos, te quiero a ti —dijo, a centímetros de su boca.

Él sonrió, encantado por sus palabras. Llevó su mano hasta su rostro para acariciarlo y delinear sus labios con el pulgar; mientras su otra mano continuaba entrelazada con la de ella.

—Sé que no puedo cambiar mi pasado —admitió Arnold—, pero ten por seguro que atesoraré mi presente, porque lo quiero en mi futuro también.

Los ojos azulados brillaron de emoción. El joven finalmente cerró la distancia y la besó con parsimonia, disfrutando el contacto. Helga se derretía entre sus brazos; tantos años imaginando su amor correspondido, y definitivamente podía decir que la realidad era mucho mejor.

Cuando el beso comenzó a volverse impaciente, llevó sus manos hasta su nuca y enredó sus dedos en las rubias hebras del joven. Él, apoyó sus manos en el mesón tras ella y profundizó el contacto. La mujer ahogó un gemido cuando su lengua se encontró con la de su amado, sintiendo que su cuerpo comenzaba a acalorarse. Utilizando el agarre en su cuello como soporte, se impulsó hacia adelante para pegar sus curvas contra el rubio; quien jadeó sorprendido por la acción y rompió el beso, juntando sus frentes.

Ambos respiraban agitadamente, pero no se separaron. Intercambiaron miradas brevemente antes de que el hombre cambiara de objetivo y se dirigiera al cuello de la joven, donde tanteó sutilmente con sus labios por un momento, antes de dedicarse a dejar un húmedo camino por su piel.

—A-Arnold… —suspiró Helga, llevando su cabeza hacia atrás, entregándose a sus caricias.

Sintió que él deslizaba sus manos por su espalda, para tener un mejor acceso a su cuello. Y pronto ella comenzó a sofocarse, percibiendo la urgencia de tocar piel también; palpó su torso hasta hallar el dobladillo de su polera, y sin esperar, hundió sus manos bajo la prenda provocando un gruñido en él.

Las masculinas manos viajaron hasta los hombros de la rubia, comenzando a deslizar el suéter abierto que exponía una ligera camiseta de tirantes, apegada a sus curvas. La prenda se deslizó por su espalda y brazos, deteniéndose a la altura de su cintura. Arnold continuó su recorrido, encantado por la piel expuesta; una de sus manos sosteniendo a la mujer entre sus brazos mientras la otra viajaba hasta el borde de la camiseta.

Cuando la puerta del departamento se abrió, ninguno se percató. No fue hasta que escucharon unos gritos que sus manos detuvieron su camino y sin separarse del otro, voltearon a ver a las tres personas paradas en el marco de la puerta.

—¡Oh, santo cielo!

—¡MIS OJOS!

—¡Helga!

Lila, que fue la primera en gritar, estaba absolutamente conmocionada; ambas manos intentando cubrir su boca para evitar chillar de la euforia. Gerald, había cubierto sus ojos y murmuraba algo sobre que sabía que esto pasaría, y que deberían clausurar la cocina. Phoebe, estaba sorprendida de encontrar a su mejor amiga en tal situación; realmente no había esperado que su relación avanzara tan rápido.

Arnold comenzó a percatarse que tenían público y sacó su mano que se había aventurado a tocar la piel bajo la camiseta. La rubia, bufó frustrada pero también quitó sus manos, permitiendo que la polera bajara y volviera a su lugar.

De soslayo, notó que la pelirroja estaba al borde del desmayo; y maldijo no haber disfrutado lo suficiente su relación con su amado antes de que ser atacada por el asfixiante entusiasmo de Sawyer.

—¡OH, POR DIOS! —chilló finalmente, sin poder contenerse— ¿Desde cuándo? ¿Por qué no me dijeron? ¡Esto es maravilloso!

La morena anfitriona instó a su novio e invitada a pasar adentro, antes de que comenzaran a dar un espectáculo a los vecinos; con los últimos sucesos, ya temía que pronto empezaran a quejarse de bullicio excesivo.

—Eso fue todo —declaró Gerald, mostrándose ofendido—. Les regalaré una caja de condones, pero por favor, respeten los espacios comunes.

—¡GERALD! —gritó el rubio, con un furioso sonrojo cubriendo sus mejillas.

—¿De cuántos la caja?

El joven Shortman observó con incredulidad a la joven entre sus brazos, quien había realizado la pregunta.

—Doce.

Phoebe negó con la cabeza.

—¡Qué tacaño! No hay trato —espetó la rubia.

El moreno le dirigió una mirada de ayuda a su novia. Ella, decidió ignorarlos; si les seguía el juego no quería pensar en qué discusión acabaría metida. Así que se desplazó con naturalidad hasta la cocina y dejó la bolsa con las compras. Los cuatro pares de ojos siguieron sus movimientos, y cuando la mujer alzó la mirada y se dirigió a su compañera de piso, Arnold decidió que era mejor tomar distancia.

—¿Ordenaste tu cuarto, Helga?

Ella respondió con una sonrisa llena de diversión.

—Ya voy, mamá —soltó, alzando sus manos en señal de rendición.

Pataki se marchó, y pronto el rubio fue víctima de las miradas de sus amigos; que lo observaban esperando una explicación.

—Eh… yo… —titubeó, alternando la vista entre ellos y la joven que había seguido su camino hasta su habitación—. La ayudaré.

Nadie lo detuvo, y sólo oyó los chillidos de Lila antes de atravesar el marco de la puerta y encontrar a Helga parada de pie en medio del cuarto, meditando por dónde empezar.

Ropa de todo tipo adornaba el piso, la cama —que no estaba hecha— y la silla del escritorio. Había varias hojas sueltas, dispersas por la habitación; papeles arrugados, seguramente ideas descartadas de sus poemas o novela.

Soltó un suspiro. Tampoco sabía por dónde empezar; principalmente porque no sabía qué desechar y qué guardar.

—La ropa en el piso está sucia; en la cama y silla, limpia. Papeles arrugados a la basura; de las hojas sueltas me encargo yo —anunció la mujer, como si hubiera leído su mente.

—De acuerdo.

Comenzó a recoger primero lo que iría a la basura, con ayuda de una bolsa que le tendió ella. De vez en cuando, la observaba de soslayo, mientras la veía analizar algunas hojas y separarlas.

—Yo le pedí a Lila que no te dijera nada de su viaje.

Arnold detuvo su tarea, desconcertado por la repentina declaración.

—¿Qué?

La joven se encogió de hombros; ya no tenía caso seguir ocultándolo si podía sentir la insistencia de la pelirroja desde la sala.

—Pensé que estarías confundido, por lo que había pasado entre nosotros últimamente —explicó, enfocando su mirada azulada en él—. Si Lila te hablaba, tú soltarías todo. Y ella… Bueno, estaría así mismo. —Frunció el ceño al pensar que tendría que enfrentar a la entusiasta bailarina—. Lila sabe de mi amor por ti desde cuarto grado.

Esta vez, el rubio no logró articular palabra. Abrió la boca, pero nada salió.

 _¿Lila qué?_ , pensó totalmente perdido. Eso quería decir, ¿que Lila sabía de los sentimientos de Helga y aun así aceptó salir con él?

—Pero… ella y yo… —articuló, sin saber bien cómo expresar su duda.

La mujer sonrió de medio lado al notar su rostro perplejo.

—Habló conmigo antes de aceptar salir contigo —declaró, captando la entera atención del rubio—. En noveno grado, salí con Brainy. Y Lila se extrañó cuando lo supo; a pesar de que sabía de mis sentimientos, no comprendía mis intenciones como lo hacía Phoebe. —Se encogió de hombros, recordando el momento—. Sin preámbulo, me preguntó directamente si acaso había dejado de amarte.

Arnold tragó saliva. Era primera vez que se enteraba de aquello, la pelirroja nunca mencionó nada al respecto.

—Le aclaré que aún te amaba —continuó, cerrando los ojos por un breve momento—. Pero que por lo mismo, al haber vivido un amor no correspondido por tantos años; sabía cómo se sentía Brainy. Él siempre fue sincero con sus sentimientos hacia mí, pero nunca le hablé de los míos con sinceridad. —Sonrió al recordar al insistente muchacho—. A veces, necesitamos vivir una experiencia para determinar si nos gusta o no. Así que eso le ofrecí a Brainy; le aclaré mis sentimientos por ti, pero le ofrecí salir un par de veces para que se diera cuenta que yo no era la indicada para él.

Fue tal cual esperó. En cuanto el adolescente de lentes tuvo la oportunidad de salir con ella, de conocerla y entenderla, se dio cuenta de que Helga sólo era un capricho; uno que aumentaba en cada rechazo. Y cuando tuvo la oportunidad de tenerla, se dio cuenta que su corazón nunca sería suyo. Tres o cuatro citas habían bastado para que él se percatara de ello.

El rubio, la observó con seriedad. Recordando en las palabras de su amada, unas semejantes que le había dicho la pelirroja cuando terminó con él.

—Lila te dijo que haría lo mismo —concluyó Arnold—. Me demostraría que ella no era la indicada para mí.

A modo de respuesta, asintió; terminando de ordenar sus hojas sueltas y comenzando a recoger la ropa tirada en el piso.

—Para que veas que tu noviecita no era nada original.

Él rodó los ojos, comenzando a doblar las prendas que estaban sobre la cama y la silla del escritorio.

—Me sorprende saber que ella ya sabía de tus sentimientos, no sabía que de niñas fuesen tan cercanas —comentó de buen ánimo.

—¡Oh, vamos! —soltó ella, irónica—. Sólo lo sabe porque era la única forma de que me diera el papel de Julieta en esa estúpida obra es… —detuvo sus palabras al percatarse de lo que había revelado.

Lentamente, volteó a ver al joven que le robaba el sueño y se dio cuenta que estaba perdida. Porque la amplia sonrisa que adornaba su rostro, delataba que había estado atento a sus palabras.

—¿Julieta, en la obra escolar? —repitió, sin borrar la expresión en su cara—. Siempre me pareció curioso que cuatro chicas hayan rechazado el papel…

—¡OH, CÁLLATE ARNOLDO! —gritó y le lanzó unas prendas para que las guardara.

Sin más contratiempos, terminaron de arreglar el cuarto. Y Arnold agregó como nota mental, hablar con Phoebe para que le contara qué otras hazañas había realizado la joven en su niñez. Estaba seguro que la morena habría sido cómplice en gran parte de ellas.

Cuando regresaron a la sala, Lila los observaba con evidente emoción en sus ojos. El rubio sonrió, ligeramente avergonzado. En cambio, Helga perdió el último vestigio de paciencia que le quedaba.

—Bien, suéltalo —dijo, de brazos cruzados—. Prefiero que lo hagas ahora a tenerte toda la noche con esa mirada.

La pelirroja gritó de alegría y se lanzó a abrazarla. Pataki frunció el ceño, obviamente hastiada; pero no se la quitó de encima. Algo más alejados, Gerald y Phoebe observaban la escena con diversión.

—¡Oh, Helga! —Daba saltitos de la emoción—. ¡Estoy tan feliz por ti!

Luego, se separó de la mujer para atacar a su antiguo novio; quien aceptó un poco incómodo el efusivo abrazo.

—¿Por qué no me dijeron? —reclamó nuevamente, tomando una mano de cada rubio—. ¿Hace cuánto están juntos?

Ella suspiró, buscando si le quedaba paciencia en algún recóndito lugar de su ser. El joven, por otro lado, esbozó una ligera sonrisa.

—Desde ayer —comunicó, dejando sorprendida a la pelirroja.

—¿En serio? —soltó ambas manos de sus amigos, y llevó las propias hasta su boca para esconder su desconcierto—. ¿Pero es oficial?

Arnold no respondió esta vez. A decir verdad, no había aclarado ese aspecto con su amada. Sí tenían claridad de que eran correspondidos, se habían cerciorado que el otro entendiera la magnitud de sus sentimientos. Estaban juntos, sí; habían decidido darse una oportunidad. Pero…

Lila miraba alternadamente a ambos rubios, esperando por una respuesta. En la cocina, la pareja ya oficial, contenía el aliento ante la inminente declaración; porque ciertamente ninguno había tocado ese tema con sus respectivos compañeros de piso.

Los ojos verdosos desviaron su atención hasta posarse en el rostro dubitativo de la mujer. Durante unos breves segundos, el brillo zafiro se encontró con el esmeralda; tomando una decisión.

—Somos novios —anunció Helga, con voz audible.

La pelirroja comenzó a celebrar, manifestando lo encantada que estaba con la nueva información. Phoebe y Gerald soltaron un suspiro de alivio, sonriéndose mutuamente. Por otro lado, el joven Shortman le dedicó una intensa mirada a la rubia; quien al percatarse, se sonrojó ligeramente.

Con lentitud, movió su mano hasta entrelazarla con la de ella; ganándose toda su atención.

Ambos compartieron una amplia sonrisa.

* * *

 **Hola!**

En compensación por tardar dos semanas en actualizar, este capítulo salió un poquito más largo. Creo que se me pasó la mano con la cursilería... Ahí me dicen ustedes jajaja No he podido comenzar el siguiente capítulo pero espero hacerlo pronto, para ojalá tenerlo el jueves. Sino, como suelo hacerlo, publicaré en la reseña cualquier cambio en la fecha de actualización.

Muchas gracias a todos por sus comentarios! Estoy enormemente feliz de que les haya gustado la historia!

Nos leemos :)


	8. Capítulo ocho

**Capítulo ocho**

La luz del amanecer comenzaba a filtrarse por la ventana. Las cortinas no estaban lo suficientemente cerradas para protegerse del alba, así que en cuanto se percató de que debían ser alrededor de las siete de la mañana, maldijo mentalmente. Quiso girarse para seguir durmiendo, pero en cuanto lo hizo, visualizó unos cabellos rubios desparramados por su almohada que provenían de una cabeza con forma de balón. Sólo podía apreciar su espalda, pero por el suave ritmo que percibía de su respiración, podía asegurar que dormía plácidamente.

 _Estúpida Lila, pequeña mosca muerta_ , pensó con rencor absoluto. _Maldita Phoebe, que se dice ser mi hermana. ¡Y al diablo con el cabeza de espagueti, le tenía más fe!_ , evitó gritar solamente para no despertar al joven que dormía a su lado.

La pasada noche se habían dedicado a charlar de los tiempos de antaño hasta mitad de la madrugada. La pelirroja había presumido un poco de su nueva relación con un tal Henry, Helga se había mostrado algo avergonzada por un atento Arnold, Gerald se había burlado un par de veces de la rubia y Phoebe los había regañado.

Nada fuera de lo común.

Al menos, hasta que habían decidido repartirse para dormir. A eso de las cuatro de la mañana, todos comenzaron a bostezar. La primera en caer, fue Lila, de hecho; tal parece que su energía no era inagotable y necesitaba descansar como todo ser humano.

Como era costumbre, la morena y su novio se fueron a la habitación de ella; completamente ajenos a la disyuntiva que comenzaba a instaurarse en Helga. Ellos ya estaban vencidos por el sueño; con suerte, la menuda mujer dejó un par de mantas para que uno de ellos se acomodara en el sillón. Fue así, que dejaron a ambos rubios y la pelirroja en la sala. Y muy agotada estaría, pero la bailarina no perdió la oportunidad de ponerlos en un aprieto.

—Que descansen. —Les había deseado la pelirroja, ante el rostro de espanto de Pataki.

—¿Dormirás en el sofá? —Fue el cuestionamiento del joven de ojos verdes, alzando una ceja; sintiendo su caballerosidad siendo atentada.

—Oh, Arnold. —Había soltado ella, con una dulce sonrisa—. Te aseguro que no me molesta para nada —tranquilizó. Su mirada había mostrado un destello de picardía que pudo haber pasado desapercibido para el rubio, pero que Helga había notado perfectamente—. Además, no me perdonaría nunca si los separo en su primera noche juntos como pareja. Los he apoyado por tanto tiempo, que sentiría que los traiciono.

Y claro, la tierna joven había logrado convencer a su novio.

¿Acaso no era evidente la tensión sexual que había entre ellos? ¿Y los mandaban a dormir juntos? ¡Maravillosos amigos tenían!

Para ella, había sido un verdadero calvario intentar dormir a su lado. Quizás había logrado dormir una hora de corrido, pero el resto de la madrugada había estado girando en la cama con la precaución de no tocar el otro cuerpo junto a ella. A pesar de eso, sentía un enorme calor y agradecía haber considerado cambiar su vestimenta usual de dormir por unos sencillos shorts y una camiseta de tirantes.

Estaba frustrada, sinceramente. Porque Arnold parecía no tener problema en conciliar el sueño. ¿Acaso era la única perturbada por su cercanía? ¿Sólo ella se mareaba al sentir el aroma de su amado, a centímetros de distancia?

Chistó, sin poder evitarlo, incorporándose con lentitud para sentarse en la cama.

Sin embargo, se tensó de inmediato al sentir que el joven se giraba y posaba un brazo encima de ella; interrumpiendo su movimiento.

Se paralizó; y esperó así, completamente inmóvil, por alguna reacción del rubio.

Pasaron unos segundos y él no pareció despertar. Así que, con cuidado, descendió hasta reposar su cabeza en el respaldo de la cama.

Ni aun así despertó.

Helga soltó el aire de sus pulmones, otorgándole toda su atención y comprobando que mantenía los ojos cerrados; su rostro mostraba absoluta paz y una ligera sonrisa se lograba visualizarse en sus facciones. Ella imitó el gesto, encantada de verlo tan cómodo con ella a su lado, y meditando que hace unas semanas no se habría imaginado el estar así con su amor de infancia.

Todo había ocurrido tan rápido, que a veces temía despertar y percatarse que todo había sido un sueño.

Pero él con su simple toque le hacía recordar que era real, cuando le dirigía aquella intensa mirada con destellos de pasión y sus manos se convertían en fuego que quemaba su piel.

Sonrió, sintiendo el impulso de tomar su poemario —que había escondido en su velador la noche anterior mientras ordenaban su cuarto— y permitir que el lápiz danzara sobre el papel.

Le dirigió una mirada de soslayo a su amado, corroborando que permanecía rendido al sueño, y lentamente movió sus brazos hasta alcanzar su velador. Abrió el cajón suavemente, sin perder de vista al bello durmiente a su lado; y en cuanto visualizó el cuadernillo, lo cogió junto a su fiel pluma. Volviendo a su posición, se acomodó para comenzar a escribir y desahogar sus sentimientos que revoloteaban sin piedad ante la dicha de su amor correspondido.

Los pequeños haces de luz que se filtraban por la ventana iluminaban algunas de las palabras trazadas. Aunque ella sabía perfectamente dónde escribir; durante años sólo una vela fue testigo luminoso de sus poemas, en la penumbra de su armario.

—Dañarás tus ojos si escribes con la luz apagada —dijo una voz ronca.

Helga se tensó, deteniendo el movimiento de su mano y girando bruscamente su cabeza hasta dar con la mirada esmeralda de su novio; quien tenía los ojos abiertos sin ningún signo de pereza, como si hubiera estado despierto desde hace rato.

—Veo con la luz de la ventana.

Él frunció el ceño y se incorporó lentamente hasta quedar sentado en la cama, apoyado en el respaldo.

—¿Qué escribes? —preguntó curioso.

La rubia tragó saliva. Una cosa era confesarse, pero otra distinta era mostrarle los poemas que expresaban todos los sentimientos que por años guardó por él. Aunque técnicamente le había confesado todo, años atrás, en Industrias Futuro.

Lo miró, sin saber exactamente qué responder.

Arnold le dedicó una apacible sonrisa.

—¿Ideas para tu novela? —intentó nuevamente, percibiendo la incomodidad en la joven.

Ella desvió la mirada por un momento, permitiendo que el silencio fuera mudo testigo de sus pensamientos.

Luego de meditarlo durante un eterno minuto, los zafiros se clavaron en el hombre y le hizo entrega del cuadernillo; tomándolo por sorpresa. Sin embargo, no lo rechazó y lo tomó entre sus manos para empezar a hojearlo, partiendo por lo último escrito.

La mujer no se atrevió a observarlo mientras él corría un poco la cortina a su espalda para que la luz natural le permitiera visualizar mejor el cuadernillo rosa. Con total atención, sus ojos recorrieron las palabras en tinta morada; pasando un par de páginas hasta que Helga se atrevió a mirarlo y se encontró con su ligera sonrisa mientras leía con detención los poemas dedicados.

—Tu caligrafía no ha cambiado mucho desde cuarto grado.

Perdió el aire al escucharlo, creyendo haber oído mal.

—¿Qué? —articuló, confundida.

Él no respondió. Cambió de página ante la expresión de desconcierto de la rubia y continuó leyendo, hasta que un leve sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas al detenerse en un párrafo.

—Tus poemas ahora son más intensos —comentó. Sus pupilas dilatándose aún más a medida que avanzaba.

Helga ya no lo soportó y le arrebató el cuaderno para tener su atención.

—¡Hey! —se quejó el joven. Sin embargo, al enfrentarse a la furiosa mirada de su novia, calló.

—¿Se puede saber de qué demonios estás hablando?

Aunque le gustaba ver el fuego en sus ojos, Arnold decidió que era mejor responder. Por su integridad física y para velar el sueño de sus amigos; porque estaba seguro de que la rubia era capaz de sacarlo a patadas de su habitación.

—Comparaba tus poemas de ahora con los de cuarto grado —explicó con simpleza. El rostro de ella palideció y el rubio prefirió continuar antes de que lanzara grito al cielo—. Después de, bueno… tu declaración en Industrias Futuro, recordé que dijiste escribir poemas en mi honor. También recordé el libro rosa que encontramos con Gerald. —El joven estuvo tentado a reír ante la incredulidad en el rostro de Helga—. Así que comparé tu letra con la del anuario.

Tardó en recuperar el habla, pero cuando lo logró, sólo una duda asaltaba su mente.

—¿Lo has sabido desde entonces?

Él asintió.

—No dije nada porque quedamos en que lo de Industrias Futuro nunca ocurrió —dijo, encogiéndose de hombros—. Y porque en ese entonces, no podía rechazarte ni corresponderte. No estaba seguro de lo que sentía por ti.

Lo observó detenidamente, entendiendo su confusión. Pero el hecho de que él se hubiera percatado, la inquietaba demasiado.

—¿Qué más sabes? —cuestionó con temor.

Arnold alzó una ceja y sonrió con diversión.

—¿Además del papel de Julieta? —Ella le dio un codazo al recordarle la anécdota—. Bueno… cuando comenzaste a usar el cabello suelto, se me ocurrió comparar tu letra con la carta de Cecile.

La intensa mirada que le dirigió, la desarmó por completo. Ella se congeló. Recordaba perfectamente que dejó de atar su cabello tiempo después de que empezó a salir con Alan; con la esperanza de dejar su amor por el rubio, guardó el lazo rosa. Y luego le siguió el relicario.

Sin embargo, ninguna medida triunfó y ella continuó cargando con sus sentimientos.

—Aún conservo el zapato que dejaste esa noche, ¿sabes? Sigo pensando que fue el mejor San Valentín que he tenido.

Se removió incómoda y le dio la espalda, sentándose en la orilla de la cama. Él la observó, con la preocupación atisbándose en su rostro.

—¿Helga? —pronunció, haciendo ademán de incorporarse.

—¿No te asusta?

Su voz fue suave. Como aquellas veces en que ella intentaba expresar sus sentimientos y era víctima del nerviosismo.

—¿Qué cosa? —consultó él, sin entender bien su inquietud.

—¡Yo! —soltó, poniéndose de pie y girándose para enfrentarlo— ¡Mi comportamiento! ¿No te perturba saber todas las cosas que hice para obtener tu atención? Los poemas, los altares, las identidades secretas, los saboteos a tus citas, las constantes burlas y-

El joven se sentó en la cama y la tomó de los brazos, acercándola hasta él y permitir que sus labios se encontraran. Fue un leve roce, pero sirvió para calmarla. Ella lo observó confundida, siendo iluminada por la luz del sol que se colaba a través de las cortinas.

—Pienso que eres una mujer muy creativa e intensa —dijo, sonriendo levemente al notar el brillo que sus palabras causaban en la mirada zafiro—. Desde niños supe que había más de ti que lo que solías mostrarles a los demás. —Alzó una de sus manos para acariciar su rostro—. Cada aspecto tuyo que iba conociendo, me cautivaba más. Pero si te soy sincero, sí hay algo que me atemoriza enormemente —confesó con expresión angustiada, sintiendo que ella se tensaba—. No soportaría perderte, Helga.

Tardó en procesar sus palabras. Pero en cuanto lo hizo, la sonrisa que le dirigió logró quitarle el aliento a Arnold. Totalmente embelesado, la contempló mientras ella avanzaba y se sentaba a horcajadas sobre él; a la orilla de la cama.

La posición logró una leve diferencia de estatura que lo obligó a alzar la mirada para encontrarse con los ojos azulados, dilatados producto de la dedicación con la que lo observaba.

—Estás atrapado conmigo, cabeza de balón.

Él no la contradijo. La recibió encantado cuando ella se inclinó para atrapar su boca en un pausado beso que le arrancó un gemido.

Sus manos descendieron por su espalda hasta alcanzar sus glúteos y apretarlos, provocando en ella un jadeo que no logró interrumpir su contacto ni variar la velocidad de su boca sobre la del rubio.

Arnold en realidad no sabía lo que hacía. Su experiencia en la intimidad no era mucha; por no decir nula. Pero en cuanto la tenía cerca y le permitía a sus manos viajar por su cuerpo, sólo se dejaba guiar por las placenteras sensaciones que causaba el roce entre ellos y lo receptiva que resultaba ser la mujer ante sus caricias.

La siguió en su ritmo pausado, mordiendo ligeramente su labio inferior y sintiendo las femeninas manos enredarse en su cabello; mientas que las de él subían lentamente por sus costados hasta alcanzar sus senos, que rozó ligeramente con sus pulgares por sobre la camiseta.

Ante el nuevo contacto, Helga interrumpió el beso y clavó su mirada en los ojos verdosos. Una sonrisa surcó su rostro antes de inclinarse nuevamente para capturar sus labios.

Una repentina maldición los hizo pegar un brinco, causando que ambos rubios desviaran su mirada hasta la puerta de la habitación, que aún continuaba cerrada; pero escucharon la puerta del cuarto contiguo abrirse.

—Gerald, ¿qué ocurre? —La voz de Phoebe se oyó claramente al otro lado, por el breve pasillo que conectaba la sala con las habitaciones y el baño.

—No estoy acostumbrado a ir al baño y encontrarme al salir poses de contorsionista.

Los jóvenes intercambiaron miradas, preguntándose a qué se referían sus amigos.

—No entiendo qué… ¡Cielos! —La morena se interrumpió. Al parecer, comprendiendo la turbación de su novio.

Helga ahogó una risa y Arnold la observó confundido.

—¡Oh! ¡Buenos días! —Se oyó la cantarina voz de la pelirroja.

El rubio continuaba observando a la mujer entre sus brazos, esperando por una explicación. En cuanto ella se aseguró de poder hablar sin que una carcajada brotara libremente de ella, se dispuso a explicarle.

—Lila suele hacer sesiones de estiramiento matutino —aclaró, sonriendo con diversión—. Algunas de sus posiciones pueden ser verdaderamente perturbadoras. Te hace pensar que no tuviera huesos.

—Oh —articuló él, entendiendo un poco el panorama con que se debieron haber encontrado sus amigos en la sala.

Oyeron murmullos a través de la puerta, distrayéndolos y provocando que se concentraran en la conversación que se llevaba a cabo a unos metros de ellos.

—Lo siento, nena. Pero necesito ajustar cuentas. —Fue el susurro por parte de Gerald, siendo recriminado de inmediato por la joven de ascendencia asiática.

La rubia rodó los ojos al entender lo que planeaba el novio de su hermana; seguro se trataba de alguna especie de venganza por el frío despertar que ella le había otorgado hace dos días.

Arnold no perdió detalle de la traviesa sonrisa que comenzó a adornar su rostro.

—¿Seguro que quieres entrar, Johanssen? Estoy desnuda —dijo en tono alto, para asegurarse que su mensaje fuera recibido.

El silencio posterior a la declaración, le hizo soltar una risa burlona. Shortman negó con la cabeza ante su actitud.

—No está desnuda —contradijo él, ganándose una mirada fulminante por parte de su novia.

—Se supone que tienes que apoyarme. De lo contrario, esta relación no funcionará.

Rio ligeramente ante el dramatismo de la mujer, mientras la puerta fue abierta de improviso para dejar ver a un fastidiado Gerald, que de inmediato se congeló al ver la posición en la que se encontraban ambos rubios. Pataki no se había bajado del regazo de su pareja, por lo que aún continuaba sentada a horcajadas sobre él rodeando con sus manos el cuello del joven. Él, mantenía las manos en las caderas femeninas y le dirigió una mirada curiosa a quienes se hallaban en el marco de la puerta.

—¡Podrían avisar al menos! —espetó el moreno, creyendo haber interrumpido algún íntimo encuentro.

—Oh, por favor —bufó la rubia—. No estábamos haciendo nada. Y de hacerlo, te aseguro que seríamos más silenciosos que tú y Phoebe.

El rostro de su amiga comenzó a adquirir un tono escarlata.

—¡HELGA!

La aludida se encogió de hombros mientras su novio los observaba con una disculpa escrita en su rostro.

En cuanto se percataron de que ya todos estaban despiertos, la mañana transcurrió tranquilamente. Algunas bromas y comentarios sarcásticos, pero nada que no fuera costumbre.

Gerald se quejaba de vez en cuando que dormir poco era malo para su piel, y la rubia se burlaba diciendo que ni aunque durmiera todo el día tendría la tez de modelo de la que tanto alardeaba. En la cocina, Phoebe soltaba un suspiro ante el comportamiento de su hermana y su pareja mientras preparaba el desayuno con Lila; la pelirroja había insistido en ayudar como agradecimiento por otorgarle estadía. Arnold, los observaba a todos con una sonrisa en el rostro, feliz de compartir con ellos; al parecer estaba siendo víctima de uno de esos momentos reflexivos de la vida.

En cuanto se percató de que Helga estaba molestando mucho al moreno, decidió intervenir y comenzó a disponer de los utensilios para alistar la mesa para el desayuno. Pidiéndoles ayuda con eso, consiguió distraerlos y la joven Heyerdahl le agradeció con una sonrisa.

Pronto estaban todos en la mesa de centro, sentados en el piso y disfrutando de la primera comida del día.

—Me alegro tanto de haber venido —comentó la pelirroja, radiante—. ¡La he pasado muy bien!

Shortman sonrió ante el buen humor de su amiga.

—También nos alegra que nos visitaras.

—Sí, eres más que bienvenida —secundó Phoebe con amabilidad.

Lila juntó sus palmas, emocionada. Su mirada se deslizó por todos los presentes hasta reparar en la mujer de ojos azulados.

—¿En serio puedo volver cuando quiera? —consultó, obteniendo la atención de Helga al sentirse observada.

Detuvo la tostada que se estaba llevando a la boca al notar cuatro pares de ojos sobre ella. Frunció el ceño y le hizo un gesto desinteresado a la pelirroja.

—Sí, como dijo Phebs.

El rostro de la bailarina se iluminó. Y Pataki agradeció estar al otro extremo de la mesa, de lo contrario estaba segura que habría sido víctima de un efusivo abrazo.

Cuando todos terminaron de desayunar, se dispusieron a ordenar. Y en cuanto los dos jóvenes se percataron que se acercaba el mediodía, decidieron emprender marcha hasta su departamento. Alistaron sus cosas, y cuando se estaban calzando los zapatos la joven Sawyer salió de la cocina secándose las manos con un paño.

—Por cierto, Arnold —llamó, captando su atención—. ¿Tienes planes para esta tarde?

Él desvió su vista al cielo, meditando sobre sus quehaceres.

—No —dijo finalmente.

—¿Quiere salir conmigo?

La dulce sonrisa que le dirigió, lo confundió un poco. Su vista fue a posarse en su novia, quien comía un par de botanas mientras ayudaba a secar y guardar platos.

—Claro… —susurró, encontrándose con la mirada zafiro.

—¿Qué? —consultó ella, alzando una ceja ante la insistencia de los ojos esmeralda—. Puedes salir con quien tú quieras, Arnoldo. Soy tu novia, no tu dueña.

Phoebe la felicitó mentalmente por su aclaración, comprobando que su amiga de verdad había madurado. Gerald, por otro lado, le lanzó una mirada incrédula.

Él rubio sonrió ante el comentario. En realidad, lo que deseaba era pasar el día junto a su amada.

—No es eso —contradijo, negando con la cabeza—. La verdad es que planeaba pasar el día contigo.

Helga se sonrojó levente y la pelirroja lanzó un chillido de emoción, dispuesta a retractarse de su ofrecimiento. Sin embargo, la rubia no se lo permitió.

—Aprovecha y sal con Lila, la ves menos durante el año. —Tosió para aclararse la garganta y no dejar que se le notara la felicidad que la declaración le había provocado—. Además, yo hoy planeo salir con Alan.

—¿Qué? —expresó Arnold, sin intención de sonar ofendido, pero así fue.

Ella alzó una ceja ante la singular respuesta.

—Sí, cabeza de balón —reiteró. La diversión asomándose por su rostro—. Tú puedes salir con tu ex-novia y yo con el mío.

Él estuvo a punto de replicar, pero fue interrumpido.

—¿Alan fue tu novio, Helga? —cuestionó con gran sorpresa la bailarina—. ¿El mismo chico con el que viajaste a Nueva York hace dos años?

La rubia se encogió de hombros. Sinceramente, ya olvidaba quién estaba enterado de su vida personal y quién no.

—¿Conoces a Alan? —La pregunta fue hecha por Arnold, quien observaba a Lila con extrañeza—. ¿Cómo es que…?

En cuanto la joven Sawyer se llevó una mano hasta su boca, dándose cuenta que había hablado de más, Helga decidió intervenir. Definitivamente, ambos tenían mucho de qué conversar.

—Bien, podrán ponerse al día cuando salgan hoy en la tarde. Pueden retirarse.

Sin ningún pudor, la mujer se desplazó hasta la puerta y comenzó a apresurarlos para que se marcharan, sacudiendo sus manos para echarlos hasta que finalmente ambos hombres dejaron el departamento y sólo quedaron las tres jóvenes.

Phoebe las observó a ambas con absoluta confusión. Para nada le extrañaba la descortesía de su mejor amiga, eso era algo común. Pero de nuevo sentía aquella extraña sensación, como si la pelirroja y la rubia estuvieran escondiendo algo.

—¿No le has dicho nada? —preguntó Helga a Lila, cruzándose de brazos y escudriñándola con el ceño fruncido.

Ella miró la puerta por la que anteriormente se habían marchado Arnold y Gerald, perdiéndose entre sus pensamientos.

—No quería preocuparlo —susurró finalmente; sus ojos reflejando tristeza.

La joven Pataki se mantuvo impasible ante la respuesta, dejando que el silencio invadiera la estancia por un momento. Finalmente, volvió a la cocina para ayudar a su hermana, dejando a la invitada en la sala con la vista perdida.

—Habla con él.

Lila despertó de su letargo y buscó con su mirada a la rubia, encontrándose con su espalda. La observó por unos segundos más antes de que una leve sonrisa se vislumbrara en su rostro.

Los astutos ojos de la morena las analizaban sin piedad, alternándose entre ambas. Pero se mantuvo discreta y prefirió no preguntar.

* * *

Durante la tarde, recibió una llamada de su amiga; preguntándole si estaba ocupado. Él le respondió que estaba libre, y luego de que ella anunciara que iría a su departamento dentro de una hora, suspiró de alivio.

Honestamente, ya estaba comenzando a entrar en pánico al no tener noticias de ella. No había sido difícil para él deducir que se declararía aquel jueves, así que el viernes fue un verdadero calvario ante la incertidumbre. De hecho, ni siquiera había podido concentrarse en la preciosa morena con la que había salido ese día; constantemente estaba revisando su celular y la mujer había terminado por molestarse y retirarse antes de pagar la cuenta del café al que la había invitado.

Decidió sentarse en el sillón mientras esperaba, revisando su cámara fotográfica para distraerse y no comenzar a caminar inquieto por el recinto.

En cuanto escuchó el timbre, se levantó de un brinco y a paso apresurado fue a abrir la puerta. Su cámara golpeó contra su pecho producto del brusco movimiento, y quedó colgando de su cuello gracias a la correa que llevaba atada.

Cuando giró la manilla, se encontró con una joven de cabellera rubia y ojos azulados en la entrada de su vivienda.

—Qué hay —saludó, entrando en el departamento sin recibir previamente una invitación a ingresar.

—Creí que te habías olvidado de mí.

Helga se detuvo en medio de la sala y volteó a verlo con las manos sobre su cintura. El giro provocó que su cabello se levantara brevemente y volviera a caer en toda su longitud sobre su espalda.

—Ya quisieras —ironizó, rodando los ojos.

Ambos intercambiaron miradas, siendo separados por unos dos metros de distancia. El silencio en el recinto hizo presencia, permitiendo que el eco del reloj fuera único testigo de su muda comunicación.

—¿Te declaraste? —preguntó Alan, sin rodeos. No dispuesto a seguir viviendo con la duda.

La expresión de ella se mantuvo imperturbable, pero aun así respondió.

—Lo hice.

Por su cuerpo recorrió el orgullo de saber que su amiga había dado un importante paso. Sin embargo, aún necesitaba algo que confirmar.

—¿Te corresponde?

La mirada zafiro fue determinante. Y pronto una sonrisa comenzó a formarse en los labios de la mujer, iluminando hasta sus ojos en una expresión abstraída que dejaba en claro la respuesta que había recibido.

Como no solía ver a menudo aquel brillo en sus ojos, no pudo evitar tomar su cámara y enfocar con la maestría que la práctica de años le había otorgado. Logró capturar la imagen antes de que el ceño de Helga comenzara a fruncirse y le dedicara una mirada llena de disgusto.

—Tú no pierdes oportunidad, ¿cierto? —chistó ella.

Al bajar el aparato, la rubia logró visualizar el rostro embelesado por parte del castaño; desarmándola por completo.

—Nunca podría cansarme de admirarte —confesó él—. Antes había un destello en tus ojos, al fantasear con un amor épico. La intensidad de tus palabras lograba perfectamente recrear la pasión de un beso o el desenfreno de una íntima caricia.

Ella desvió la mirada, levemente sonrojada.

—Ahora, sin embargo, es diferente —prosiguió, sonriendo con vehemencia—. Tus ojos anticipan un deseo no consumado. No te hacen falta palabras, porque tus labios desbordan la dicha del que espera por años y se ve recompensado; toda tú demuestra un amor por fin realizado.

—Pues disculpa por ser tan evidente —farfulló avergonzada de que el castaño lograra percibir tanto en ella.

Redmond la observó con un ligero rastro de diversión.

Años atrás, cuando la conoció, le había atraído la intensidad de sus sentimientos. Ella era ciertamente feroz, pero también era notoriamente apasionada. Y presenciar el cambio entre la amenaza y la declamación, era una verdadera maravilla.

Cuando perdió a su madre, sintió que una parte de él había muerto con ella. Su alegría, su risa, sus emociones… todo se había esfumado; junto a la atención de su padre. Sin duda alguna, aquel acontecimiento fue el inicio del distanciamiento con su padre. Sammy se refugió en el trabajo, aumentando su fortuna; Alan, se abstrajo en el arte y posteriormente inclinándose por la fotografía al darse cuenta que con ella podía visualizar todo lo que le era incapaz de exteriorizar.

Padre e hijo, sólo trataban por formalidad. Hasta que un niño con cabeza de balón decidió intervenir y juntar nuevamente sus mundos, dándose cuenta que aún se tenían el uno al otro y podían ser una familia. Redmond mayor le contó a su retoño historias sobre su madre, y él agradeció en silencio; no atreviéndose a confesar que ya casi no la recordaba, producto de la temprana edad en que la había perdido.

La imagen de una hermosa y risueña mujer que había sido apasionada del arte, comenzó a formarse en la inocente mente del muchacho. Sus fotos no hacían justicia a la jovialidad de su madre; pero los dibujos que había dejado en vida, eran una verdadera obra de arte. Ella era capaz de captar hasta el mínimo rastro de emoción en los ojos de las personas, sólo con su lápiz. Leves trazos podían hacer la diferencia entre la tristeza y la melancolía; que a él lo cautivaban.

Esos mismos destellos que Helga podía expresar, que diferenciaban alegría de diversión.

—Hoy hay poesía abierta —recordó el castaño, captando la atención de la rubia.

—¿En _Brew'd_?

Él asintió, siendo testigo del cambio en el brillo de sus ojos.

—¿Y qué esperamos?

Le indicó que le diera un momento para coger su abrigo. En cuando se lo puso, ambos salieron del departamento con el ansia recorriendo sus cuerpos.

* * *

La calidez de la cafetería fue un alivio de la gélida nieve que había afuera. En cuanto entraron, el olor a café y canela los golpeó de lleno; mezclado con el dulce aroma a chocolate. Se instalaron en una mesa junto a la ventana, algo alejada de los demás comensales. Ella decidió pedir un chocolate caliente y él un café moca.

Después de que la camarera tomara la orden, el silencio hizo presencia entre ambos. Lila comenzó a quitarse su bufanda y guardarla en su bolso, para evitar que su cuerpo se viera afectado producto de los cambios de temperatura. Arnold, se quitó el gorro y la bufanda roja, colgándolos en el respaldo de la silla junto a su abrigo.

—¿Viajarás para Navidad? —preguntó la pelirroja con su usual tono dulce.

Él meditó, recordando la fecha exacta en que iría a ver a su familia; aprovechando las vacaciones antes de comenzar un nuevo semestre.

—Sí —respondió—, con Gerald viajaremos la próxima semana.

—Oh —musitó ella, sorprendiéndose ante la información—. Creí que los cuatro se habrían puesto de acuerdo para viajar juntos.

El rubio negó suavemente con su cabeza.

—Phoebe viajará justo antes de Navidad, creo que sus padres siguen en Japón. —Miró hacia arriba intentando recordar y luego asintió, corroborando su declaración—. Helga se ha estado quejando que sus padres quieren pasar las fiestas en casa de Olga, así que probablemente no vaya a Hillwood esta vez.

Lila rio ligeramente al imaginar el malhumor de la rubia. El joven quiso agregar algo más, pero fue interrumpido por la camarera que les trajo sus bebestibles.

—Gracias —dijeron ambos al unísono.

La muchacha sonrió sutilmente, y les indicó que si necesitaban algo más, no dudaran en llamarla.

Arnold bebió su café con cautela, cerciorándose que no estuviera muy caliente. La mujer frente a él dio varios soplos a su chocolate antes de atreverse a beberlo, y en cuanto lo hizo, le dirigió una sonrisa.

—¿Sabes? —dijo ella, obteniendo su atención— No pensé que tardarías tanto en darte cuenta de tus sentimientos por Helga. Nunca me dijiste nada.

Él se removió incómodo. Bien, ciertamente admitía haber sido muy ingenuo con sus sentimientos.

—Fui un idiota. —Soltó un suspiro—. Y un cobarde también. Tuve que enterarme sobre su relación con Alan para reaccionar y darme cuenta lo que por tantos años ignoré.

La pelirroja le lanzó una mirada llena de diversión. Era cierto que había tardado, pero se alegraba sinceramente que al fin estuvieran juntos.

Al pronunciar el nombre del castaño, el joven Shortman meditó en la conversación que tuvieron durante la mañana. Observando fijamente a su amiga, decidió consultar para salir de su incertidumbre.

—¿Cuándo conociste a Alan?

Lila se sorprendió de la repentina pregunta y estuvo tentada a cambiar de tema. Pero las palabras de Helga resonaron en su mente.

 _«_ _Habla con él._ _»_

Tomó un sorbo de su chocolate, y cuando enfrentó su mirada, su angelical rostro se hallaba serio. Arnold vaciló ante su seriedad, pero se mantuvo en silencio dispuesto a escuchar.

—En nuestro primer año, antes de comenzar el segundo semestre, Helga y Alan fueron a visitarme a Nueva York.

Él frunció el ceño.

Recordaba que la rubia le comentó que ese año no iría a pasar Navidad con su familia, argumentando que tenía otros planes; mas, nunca los reveló aun cuando él le preguntó reiteradas veces.

Por otro lado, Lila no había visitado Hillwood desde que empezó con sus estudios de danza. Principalmente, porque su padre había dejado la ciudad y vuelto al campo. Así que la joven se quedaba en Nueva York y cuando ahorraba lo suficiente, viajaba para estar con su familia.

—Nunca lo mencionaste… —susurró, sintiendo que se perdía de algo importante.

En realidad, le extrañaba que ambas mujeres hayan mantenido un estrecho contacto en ese entonces, considerando que durante su primer año universitario, Lila se mostraba distante con él.

—Lo siento —se disculpó con sincero arrepentimiento—. La verdad, es que hay algo que nunca me atreví a decirte. Ahora no sé bien si fue por vergüenza, o para evitar preocuparte… ¿Recuerdas ese año, cuando salía con…?

Ella titubeó; Arnold fue testigo de la turbación en sus ojos.

—¿Joseph?

Lila asintió, tomando un gran sorbo de su chocolate caliente.

—No sabría decir si me enamoré realmente, o la soledad que sentía me hizo aceptar el contacto de la primera persona que me lo ofreció… —musitó, con la mirada perdida—. Cuando conocí a Joseph, pensé que era el amor de mi vida. Y tan emocionada estaba, que le insistí a Helga en conocerlo. De alguna manera, pensaba que si ella me veía en una relación seria, se animaría a confesar tus sentimientos por ti…

Estuvo atento a cada uno de sus movimientos; sus expresiones y la forma en que mordía su labio nerviosamente, meditando cómo proseguir su relato.

Claro que supo de su relación con Joseph. La pelirroja hablaba maravillas del chico durante su primer año. Pero luego, comenzó a distanciarse. Y no podía decir que no se había preocupado; al contrario, tuvo un mal presentimiento de la actitud de su amiga. Pero ella justificaba todo con sus estudios y trabajo.

Al año después, le confesó haber terminado su relación. Y él nunca tuvo el valor para preguntarle la razón, pues se notaba que era un tema delicado para ella.

—Helga finalmente me fue a visitar, poco después de año nuevo. Me sorprendí al notar que iba acompañada de Alan, pero en ese tiempo no cuestioné la relación que tenían —continuó ella, jugando con sus manos—. En ese tiempo vivía con Amanda en un pequeño departamento, ya que no alcancé a postular a la residencia. Ella se encontraba fuera de la ciudad por las fiestas.

—Recuerdo que hablabas de ella —interrumpió el rubio, haciendo memoria.

Ella le dedicó una melancólica sonrisa.

—Cuando Helga conoció a Joseph, me dijo que terminara con él.

Arnold se sorprendió. Estaba acostumbrado a la brusquedad de su novia, pero ella no solía inmiscuirse en asuntos de los demás; ese era su papel, no el de ella.

—¿Por qué?

—Él me maltrataba, psicológicamente —confesó, distrayéndose con lo que quedaba de su chocolate caliente—. Jamás me había pegado, así que yo realmente no noté el daño que me causaba. Pero ciertamente, yo no era la misma. Mi autoestima cayó, no rendía bien en las clases; me llegué a considerar una verdadera inútil. Fue en parte por eso que me atrasé con mis clases...

La rabia comenzó a embargarlo al pensar en lo que tuvo que pasar su amiga; frustración por no haber estado a su lado cuando lo necesitaba y un genuino rencor por Joseph.

—Lila, ¿por qué no me dijiste? —soltó él, con evidente enojo en su tono.

—Porque no lo sabía —repitió la pelirroja—. No entendí el daño que me había causado hasta que Helga fue a visitarme. Sabes que ella no reprime sus quejas. Y esa ocasión no fue diferente. —Cerró los ojos un momento, reviviendo la escena en su mente—. Helga no se guardó ningún comentario, soltaba toda opinión que tuviera de Joseph, en su cara. Y él finalmente no soportó más… Intentó golpearla, pero ella alcanzó a reaccionar y lo detuvo…

Shortman sintió que se le escapaba todo el aire de sus pulmones. No logró articular palabra alguna, porque la mujer aprovechó su momento de valentía y soltó todo.

—Cuando Joseph se fue, Helga y yo discutimos fuertemente. Estúpidamente, yo lo defendía a él. —Negó con la cabeza, reprochándose su actitud—. Nos dijimos muchas cosas, pero ella finalmente se fue del departamento con Alan, furiosa… Pensé que se habían marchado de Nueva York, porque no los vi en tres días. Así que decidí olvidar el asunto, y le pedí a Joseph que nos reuniéramos para disculparme.

El joven se llevó una mano hasta su boca, preocupado del rumbo que estaba dando el relato.

—Fue al departamento y… —Se detuvo, tomando valor para continuar—. Él… intentó abusar de mí. Grité, pero él me golpeó para callarme… —Juntó sus manos y las apretó ligeramente por sobre la mesa. Arnold, apoyó su mano sobre las femeninas, indicándole que no era necesario que siguiera. Sin embargo, ella sólo le sonrió en agradecimiento—. Luego, la puerta del departamento se abrió y por ella entró Helga; se había quedado con la copia de llave que le había entregado. Me quitó a Joseph de encima, forcejearon, y oí algunos golpes; cuando me atreví a mirar, vi que él estaba inconsciente en el piso. —Sonrió ligeramente al recordar la ferocidad de la rubia—. Yo me largué a llorar, lo último que recuerdo es que Alan entró después con un par de policías que comenzaron a investigar la zona.

Soltó un suspiro, aliviado de que todo se haya resuelto.

Miró a su amiga, que terminó su chocolate y llamó a la camarera para pedirle un trozo de pastel y un té. Él también aprovechó y pidió algo para acompañar su café.

La distracción de la historia le hizo recordar que su Lila ahora vivía en una residencia y que tenía una compañera de cuarto llamada Sheila, si mal no recordaba por sus conversaciones anteriores. Nunca le había relatado por qué se había mudado, sólo lo había comentado como novedad y argumentado que se ahorraba el arriendo gracias a eso.

Pero ahora que lo pensaba… ¿Acaso su mudanza había tenido que ver con eso?

—¿Te mudaste por su culpa?

Se maldijo mentalmente al ver la sorpresa en el rostro de la joven. Quizás Helga lo estaba influenciando con su poco tacto al tratar con las personas.

—En parte —explicó ella, sonriendo. Se sentía mucho más ligera luego de confesar su trauma, dándose cuenta que necesitaba desahogarse aun si hubiera ocurrido hace ya tiempo—. Helga luego me confesó, que los tres días que desaparecieron, convenció a Alan de utilizar sus contactos para investigar a Joseph. —Rio ligeramente, recobrando su ánimo al recordar las ocurrencias de la mujer—. Me contaron cosas que no creí al principio… Sabía que Joseph tenía problemas con el alcohol, por fortuna nunca fue agresivo conmigo en ese estado. Lo que no sabía es que también se drogaba y que… tenía una relación con Amanda.

Los ojos esmeraldas se abrieron desmesuradamente. Ella, hizo una mueca y la tristeza volvió a invadir sus ojos.

—Amanda, ¿tu compañera de piso? —articuló, estupefacto.

La pelirroja asintió.

—Cuando la encaré, ella lo admitió, pero me dio a entender que era mi culpa por no… satisfacerlo. —Se removió, incómoda—. Cuando le mostré las contusiones y marcas en mi piel, no me creyó que había sido Joseph. Finalmente discutimos y… preferí mudarme. Helga y Alan me ayudaron a entrar en la residencia para alumnos, el segundo semestre… Y ahí conocí a Sheila. —Sonrió al recordar a su compañera—. También me apoyaron para declarar y conseguir una orden de alejamiento. Se quedaron conmigo el resto de las vacaciones para asegurarse que todo estuviera en orden.

Arnold sonrió ante la consideración de su novia. Aún le perturbaba el hecho de que Alan estuviera más enterado de los problemas de su amiga que él mismo, pero agradecía sinceramente que el joven hubiera estado presente. Por otro lado, le inquietaba pensar cuántas hazañas habría realizado Helga sin él enterarse. De nuevo, aquel ligero retorcijo en su estómago; dándose cuenta que no era tan cercano a la rubia como siempre creyó, y que habían cosas que no sabía de ella.

—Y este chico… ¿Henry? —consultó Shortman, recordando la conversación de la noche anterior—. ¿Él...?

A la pelirroja se le iluminó el rostro.

—Es maravilloso —contestó con absoluta ilusión—. Les he hablado de ustedes, ¡me encantaría que lo conocieran! Pero me temo que el espacio de nuestro cuarto con Sheila…

—Estaríamos encantados de recibirlos —interrumpió el rubio, sonriéndole.

Ella le devolvió el gesto, encantada. Y en cuanto la camarera volvió con la nueva orden, ambos se dispusieron a comer. Lila lo observaba con una ligera sonrisa, y antes de darle un sorbo a su té, decidió agregar algo más.

—Le pedí a Helga que no te contara nada de esto.

Él le dirigió una mirada llena de sorpresa.

—Ella no estuvo de acuerdo, pero aceptó hacerlo —dijo con melancolía—. Me dijo «Los secretos rompen lazos», y que algún día tendría que contarte porque no podía seguir aparentando la imagen de niña perfecta contigo. —Soltó un suspiro—. Tenía razón, lo hice por eso.

No se extrañó de las duras palabras de su novia. Pero sí lo descolocó que Lila hubiera querido mantener aquel incidente en secreto, todo para no arruinar su imagen.

—La próxima vez, por favor dime —soltó con preocupación. Luego frunció el ceño al no saber expresar su siguiente pregunta—. ¿Estás bien? Digo, después de…

Ella asintió, sonriendo para tranquilizarlo.

—Al principio me costaba hablar de ello, llegué a considerar terapia —confesó, mirando con atención su té—. Pero Helga y Sheila fueron un gran apoyo. Hace poco también se lo conté a Henry… Mi papá no sabe porque está delicado de salud y estoy segura que sería una preocupación extra; no quiero que empeore.

—Me alegra saber que estás bien —dijo, aliviado.

La pelirroja le dedicó una deslumbrante sonrisa, comiendo su pastel y tomando su té con parsimonia. De soslayo, vio al rubio hacer lo mismo con su comida. Agradeció en silencio que no la juzgara, y se regañó mentalmente por pensar momentáneamente que así lo haría.

A su mente llegó la imagen de Helga, y sus ojos destellaron por la determinación.

—Arnold, ¿puedo darte un consejo?

Él le respondió con un ligero asentimiento, dispuesto a escucharla.

—Sé que no soy la persona más indicada para decirlo, pero… —Dudó por un momento, pero luego le dirigió una mirada de absoluta seriedad—. No le ocultes nada a Helga —dijo, con tono firme—. No temas en decirle si algo te molesta, o preguntarle si sientes que algo la inquieta. Es como me dijo ella tiempo atrás: «Los secretos rompen lazos» —recitó, cerrando los ojos brevemente antes de abrirlos de nuevo—. Y ella es experta en guardarse sus preocupaciones. No quiero que algún malentendido amenace su relación. Llevan tanto tiempo amándose en silencio, que me rompería el corazón ver a alguno sufrir.

El joven escuchó con atención cada palabra, y se prometió recordarlas cada vez que sintiera inseguridad por todos los años que calló su amor por la rubia y le permitió vivir un amor unilateral.

Porque definitivamente, lo único que deseaba era hacerla feliz. Y se esmeraría cada día a su lado.

—Gracias, Lila —expresó con sinceridad.

* * *

 **Hola!**

Un poquito tarde, ¡pero salió el capítulo semanal! Y bueno, ni yo sé expresar todo lo que escribí en este capítulo. Tenía planeado que Helga y Lila compartieran un secreto, de alguna manera Alan terminó involucrado, y de alguna otra manera todo terminó así jajaja Aún no entiendo cómo me explayé tanto con la historia de Lila. Según yo sería breve... Pues mi brevedad se fue al carajo ): Y el capítulo quedó eterno! Espero no haberlos aburrido.

En el próximo capítulo tengo planeado escribir sobre los personajes pasando fiestas con sus familias. Estoy ansiosa por ello. Hace rato quiero escribir sobre Stella y Miles. ¡Haré todo lo posible por tener el capítulo listo el próximo jueves! De todas maneras, cualquier atraso será indicado.

Muchas gracias por leer! Los adoro!


	9. Capítulo nueve

**Capítulo nueve**

Lila volvió a Nueva York al día siguiente. Pero bajo la amenaza de Helga que en su próxima visita tendría que ir acompañada de su actual pareja para el juicio final.

El invierno siguió avanzando y los días pasaron. Gerald y Arnold fueron los primeros en alistar sus bolsos y emprender viaje a pasar fiestas con sus familias.

Hillwood mantenía su esencia acogedora que de niños los vio crecer; las calles y casas habían sido remodeladas con el paso de los años sólo para darles una mejor calidad de vida a los que allí residían. Algunas tiendas se habían modernizado; la tienda de localizadores de Big Bob había cambiado su producto por celulares, en vista del avance de la tecnología; la florería de la señora Vitello había crecido y ahora era atendida mayormente por su sobrina, en vista que su dueña original se encontraba delicada de salud; la carnicería del Sr. Green estaba a cargo ahora de su hijo político y de vez en cuando Harold ayudaba en el negocio, ya que el antiguo concejal era el actual alcalde de la ciudad.

Algunos niños corrían por la nieve, encantados de las maravillas del invierno que promovían sus juegos y aumentaban su entretención; nuevas generaciones que no dudaban en salir por el vecindario a divertirse y compartir.

Ese día el joven Shortman había decidido permanecer en casa, ayudando a su padre a quitar la nieve que se interponía en la entrada de Sunset Arms. Ambos trabajaban exhaustivamente, para lograr terminar antes de que Phil despertara de su siesta y se decidiera a ayudarlos; el terco anciano no le daba tregua a su pobre espalda desde que había sobrevivido a la maldición de su familia y no falleció cuando cumplió los noventa y un años.

—¿Vendrá Gerald hoy? —cuestionó el mayor, sin detenerse de quitar la nieve—. Stella quería saber, para pedirle que llevara unas medicinas a la Sra. Johanssen.

Arnold negó con la cabeza.

—Hoy llega Phoebe. Dijo que iría a buscarla al aeropuerto y luego ayudará a su madre con la habitación para Jaimie O y su familia —aclaró, dejando su tarea para mirar con preocupación a su progenitor—. ¿La Sra. Johanssen está bien?

Miles se detuvo también, observando con confusión a su hijo.

—Cielo, te pregunta porque le mencionaste las medicinas.

Una suave voz se dejó oír. En la puerta de entrada se hallaba una hermosa mujer de cabellera castaña y ojos verdes, que los miraba con una sonrisa en el rostro y les hacía entrega a cada uno de una taza con brebaje humeante.

Ambos le agradecieron con un gesto.

—La medicina es para Jamie O y su esposa —explicó ella—. No han estado durmiendo bien debido a la pequeña Lily, así que les preparé una medicina contra el insomnio para que puedan descansar estos días, en vista de que tendrán más ayuda.

El joven entendió, recordando que Gerald le había comentado que su sobrina era demasiado inquieta y sus padres apenas lograban conciliar el sueño. Tenía poco más de un año, y desde que había aprendido a caminar, no había cómo detenerla.

—En cuanto termine, necesito ayuda en la cocina —pidió la mujer, antes de adentrarse nuevamente en la casa—. Por cierto, creo que alguien ya despertó.

Padre e hijo se apresuraron en quitar la nieve antes de ser descubiertos. Por fortuna, no les quedaba mucho. Así que en cuanto terminaron, entraron rápidamente a cambiarse para ayudar a Stella en la cocina.

Supieron que lo lograron justo a tiempo en cuanto vieron a ambos adultos mayores cuando se adentraron al cuarto. Phil, se hallaba sentado en una silla mientras leía el diario; Gertrude analizaba con detención una olla que contenía una sopa de dudosos ingredientes; la botánica, por otro lado, estaba disponiendo de los utensilios necesarios antes de dedicarse a preparar la cena.

—¡Kimba! —exclamó la mayor en cuanto vio a su nieto—. ¿Sabes si Eleanor nos acompañará este año? Tengo unos documentos que entregarle, pero no sé si pueda dejar la casa blanca y venir a buscarlos.

Él sonrió ante el apodo que le daba su abuela a la rubia.

—Este año pasará las fiestas en casa de su hermana —aclaró, recordando el berrinche que había hecho su novia. Finalmente había cedido porque sabía que Olga era muy capaz de ir a buscarla si no se presentaba—. Pero puedo entregarle yo los documentos.

—¡Oh, eso sería maravilloso!

—Vaya —se quejó Miles—, yo quería leer los avances de su novela.

Arnold observó atentamente a su familia. Ciertamente, cada uno tenía un reconocido aprecio por Helga. Los adultos mayores la conocían desde hace años, pero había sido poco después de que regresaran sus padres que la muchacha comenzó a frecuentar Sunset Arms; probablemente debido a ellos, que insistían en agradecerle su participación en San Lorenzo. Y desde entonces era alguien muy querida en la casa; Gertrude era la más encantada porque la joven la seguía en todos sus desvaríos.

Se sentía un poco culpable por no haberles comentado antes de su relación con la rubia. En realidad había esperado anunciar la noticia con ella a su lado, pero no había sido el caso.

Tragó saliva, pensando que justamente ahora era un buen momento; aprovechando que no estaban los demás inquilinos presentes.

—Mamá, papá… —llamó, obteniendo la atención de los aludidos—. Abuela, abuelo… —agregó, dando suspenso a su noticia—. Quiero decirles algo.

Las cuatro miradas demostraban curiosidad. Stella dejó los utensilios y se giró para observar a su hijo; Miles, avanzó un par de pasos hasta pararse en medio de la cocina, junto a su madre; Phil se mantuvo sentado en la silla, pero dejó el diario sobre la mesa y le dedicó toda su atención a su nieto.

—Está bien, fui yo quien arrendó tu estéreo —confesó el mayor.

—¿Qué?

—¿No era eso? —consultó con sorpresa, mientras se rascaba la cabeza—. Pues entonces no dije nada.

Prefirió ignorar la acotación de su abuelo y se atrevió a sacar el tema antes de ser nuevamente interrumpido.

—Es sobre Helga —comunicó, sonrojándose levemente.

El silencio se hizo presente en la cocina. Sólo la mujer de castaño cabello se atrevió a interrumpirlo.

—¿Qué pasó con ella, cariño? ¿Se encuentra bien? —cuestionó con una sonrisa, perspicaz.

—Sí —respondió nervioso—. Ella y yo… somos novios.

Soltó todo el aire de sus pulmones en cuanto logró decirlo. Y cuando alzó la mirada para ver las reacciones de sus familiares, se sorprendió al ver que su abuela extendía su mano entre los dos hombres; con una enorme sonrisa plasmada en su rostro.

—¡Cáspita! Un par de meses y lo lograba —soltó frustrado Phil, buscando entre sus bolsillos y sacando un par de billetes.

Su hijo soltó un suspiro y luego imitó a su padre, entregándole dinero a Gertrude.

—¿Qué…?

Stella rodó los ojos al comprobar que su marido también estaba involucrado.

—Ignóralos, cariño —recomendó en cuanto estuvo frente a su primogénito y lo estrujó en un abrazo—. Me alegra que por fin formalizaran.

Arnold no supo responder a sus palabras. Pero su mente comenzó a trabajar y entendió todo de pronto.

—¿Apostaron sobre cuándo nosotros…? —Se interrumpió y sacudió su cabeza.

Mejor evitaba cuestionarse por qué se tomaban la noticia con tanta tranquilidad y nadie parecía sorprendido que les anunciara de su relación con Helga.

¿Acaso sus sentimientos habían sido tan evidentes?

* * *

La nueva casa de Olga era más grande que la anterior. En la planta baja había un living y un comedor, que la mujer había llenado con fotos familiares y de su prometido, además de algunos folletos de las obras en las que había participado como protagonista; también estaba la cocina, pulcramente ordenada ya que a ella le encantaba cocinar. Mientras que en la planta alta había tres habitaciones, dos de ellas amobladas con camas y la tercera la utilizaban de estudio.

Helga fue la última en llegar; sus padres ya estaban instalados desde ayer. Y en cuanto la risueña Pataki vio a su hermanita, se lanzó a abrazarla; provocando una mueca en la menor.

La verdad es que aún no entendía cómo sus padres habían accedido a pasar fiestas en su casa.

Si bien la actriz seguía tan resplandeciente como en su infancia, ya no tenía la completa atención de sus padres como antaño. Desde que se había divorciado y al poco tiempo comenzó a convivir con un hombre —sin haberse casado antes—, la trataban con recelo. Aún era muy querida para sus padres, pero ellos ya no presumían sus logros como antes.

En cuanto la anfitriona la liberó de su abrazo, subió a dejar sus cosas en el estudio como le indicó Adam, la actual pareja de Olga. Disfrutó un poco del paisaje que se visualizaba por la ventana del segundo piso y sonrió ante la tranquilidad; buscando en su mochila para sacar su celular y enviar un mensaje a Phoebe —para saber cómo había llegado—, y a Arnold —sólo para molestarlo—.

—¡Hermanita! —llamó una voz cantarina desde la planta baja—. ¿Puedes venir un momento?

Soltó un suspiro. Terminó de teclear su mensaje y decidió recurrir al llamado antes de que subiera a buscarla.

En cuanto llegó a la cocina, no se extrañó al notar que Olga ya había preparado platos demasiado variados y a cantidades exorbitantes; todo cuidadosamente elaborado para la víspera de Navidad.

A veces se preguntaba por qué su hermana no se dedicó a la gastronomía.

—¿Qué llevo? —consultó, asumiendo que necesitaba ayuda para llevar todo hasta la mesa.

La mujer volteó y le dedicó una amplia sonrisa. Le fue entregando algunos platos que de inmediato Helga trasladó hasta el comedor.

Se detuvo brevemente al pasar por la sala, para admirar la hermosa decoración del árbol navideño que allí se encontraba. Las luces de colores iluminaban la instancia y se percató de algunos adornos que recordaba haber hecho en su adolescencia; que su hermana mayor guardaba celosamente como recuerdo y los presumía durante esta época del año.

Sonrió sin poder evitarlo. Ciertamente, ambas rubias se veían pocas veces al año; pero Helga admitía que el tiempo se había encargado de acercarlas.

En un sillón, frente al televisor, se encontraba Robert Pataki. Ya tenía el cabello prácticamente blanco debido a las canas, su usual ceño fruncido seguía ahí pero marcado también por las arrugas que otorgaba la edad. De vez en cuando soltaba maldiciones frente al aparato, demostrando que su personalidad tampoco había cambiado con el tiempo.

Miriam, por otro lado, estaba conversando cordialmente con Adam. Ahora tenía el cabello más claro debido a la tintura que se aplicaba para disimular el paso del tiempo y su rostro menos cansado que antes; probablemente debido a que había dejado de consumir tanto alcohol y asistía regularmente a clases de baile con su amiga Suzie. Desde que su hija menor se había marchado a la universidad, había dedicado más tiempo a su vida social.

—¡Oh! ¡Hola, querida! —saludó su madre con una jovial sonrisa—. ¿Qué tal tu viaje?

—Bien —contestó con simpleza, mientras avanzaba y dejaba los platos sobre la mesa.

—¿Ya está lista la cena? —preguntó con hambre Big Bob—. Ah. Hola, Helga. ¿Cuándo llegaste?

La rubia se encogió de hombros.

—Hace sólo unos minutos.

Quizás la relación con sus padres no era la más estrecha, pero al menos su padre ya recordaba su nombre. Y también ahora era capaz de entablar una conversación con ambos.

Olga salió de la cocina con las últimas fuentes con comida y les pidió a todos que se sentaran para cenar. Adam se levantó del sillón en el que se hallaba y se dispuso a ayudarla para acomodar todo; luego, corrió la silla para que su prometida se sentara. Ella le agradeció con una sonrisa.

La comida transcurrió en silencio, siendo interrumpida por los cumplidos de Bob y Miriam por el delicioso banquete. Helga rodó los ojos; pero tenía que admitir que su hermana siempre se lucía cocinando.

—Hermanita, ¿cómo te ha ido en la universidad?

Helga detuvo la porción que se estaba llevando a la boca y tragó antes de responder.

—Bien. Aprobé todo.

—¡Estoy tan orgullosa! —exclamó con emoción la mujer.

Ella siempre era la que intentaba iniciar una conversación entre su familia; los años no habían atenuado la personalidad entusiasta de la hija mayor de los Pataki.

—Por cierto —habló el antiguo rey de los localizadores—, ¿cómo está el niño millonario?

Rodó los ojos ante el obvio interés de su padre. No era que le sorprendiera, era tema común en sus reuniones.

—Su nombre es Alan —espetó ella—. Y se encuentra bien.

—Oh, Helga —comentó su madre—. Deberías traer a tu novio a pasar fiestas en familia. Es un joven realmente encantador.

Olga de inmediato apoyó la moción. Bob también se mostró de acuerdo, y la menor de la familia soltó un suspiro.

¿Qué necesitaban para entender que ellos ya no eran pareja?

—Alan ya no es mi novio —aclaró como tantas veces lo había hecho en el pasado. Sin embargo, esta vez decidió agregar algo más—. Mi novio se llama Arnold.

No esperó que la nueva información provocara alguna reacción. De hecho, pensó que la ignorarían como siempre lo hacían cuando salía el tema; pero el silencio llamó su atención y observó los rostros de los presentes. Su familia, le dedicó una mirada confusa. Adam, por otro lado, frunció el ceño ligeramente.

—¿Arnold? —repitió la anfitriona. Recordaba el nombre. Era uno de los compañeros de escuela de Helga. Pero tardó un poco más para evocar su imagen—. ¿Tu amigo que vive en Sunset Arms?

La menor admitió su sorpresa al percatarse que su hermana en verdad lo reconoció.

—¿El huérfano?

Apretó sus dientes ante la pregunta de su padre. Le dirigió una mirada feroz, que Big Bob le regresó con indignación.

Un tenso silencio se formó en el ambiente.

—Él no es huérfano —refutó la rubia con todo su autocontrol para no lanzar algún improperio.

Agradeció internamente que su amado no estuviera presente.

Bien podía tener la fortuna de tener a sus padres presentes ahora, pero eso no borraba la tristeza que lo acompañó gran parte de su infancia y no iba a permitir que su progenitor se lo sacara en cara. Como años atrás, en aquella competencia del día de los padres.

Estaba decidida a hacer todo lo que estuviera a su alcance para evitarle penas a su ángel de rubios cabellos.

—Tiene razón, papi —intervino Olga, con cautela—. ¿Recuerdas el viaje a San Lorenzo en el que acompañé a Helga? Allí su amigo se encontró con sus padres…

Sin embargo, al hombre no pareció importarle la aclaración. Su ceño fruncido se pronunció y le lanzó una mirada desairada a su hija menor.

—La única razón por la que te permití mudarte, fue porque me dijiste que el chico Redmond estudiaba allá —recriminó—. No seas tonta, discúlpate y vuelve con él.

Ella alzó una ceja y se cruzó de brazos.

—No lo haré.

La mesa tembló cuando un furioso Pataki la golpeó con sus puños, sobresaltando a los demás presentes; menos a Helga, quien lo observaba desafiante.

—¡No permitiré que sigas los pasos de tu hermana y arruines tu vida! —soltó él, ofuscado.

La menor abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, escuchando cómo a Olga se le iba el aliento y viendo que sus labios comenzaban a tiritar. Miriam soltó un suspiro y se llevó una mano hasta su cabeza. Adam apretó sus puños, dispuesto a intervenir; pero alguien se le adelantó.

—¡Deja de reflejar tus propios errores en nosotras! ¡Tenemos derecho a decidir sobre nuestras vidas! —gritó la joven, levantándose bruscamente de la mesa.

Bob no replicó. Abrió la boca, pero nada salió de ella. Y Helga no esperó a que pensara en una respuesta; dirigiéndole una mirada llena de ira, se dio la vuelta y subió hasta la planta alta.

Un portazo se escuchó en medio del silencio, y fue interrumpido por una silla deslizarse de su lugar. La anfitriona de la casa permitió que su flequillo escondiera el brillo de sus ojos. Con lentitud, se retiró del comedor y subió las escaleras.

Nadie la siguió. El próximo en levantarse fue su prometido, quien comenzó a recoger los platos que habían dejado ambas hermanas.

En el cuarto de estudio, Helga se había acomodado sobre el sillón que sería su cama por los próximos días. Miraba concentrada el cielo de la casa, color pastel; meditando sobre lo ocurrido hace unos minutos. No le afectaba mucho las palabras de su padre, en realidad; más allá de la indignación que sentía por cómo se había dirigido a Arnold. Aunque tuviera a su familia en su contra, no se separaría del rubio; ya había esperado demasiado como para huir ante el primer obstáculo.

Quien le preocupaba, era Olga.

—¿Puedo pasar? —La débil voz que acompañó el toque en la puerta, la alertó.

Se sentó de inmediato y observó hacia donde debería estar su hermana, casi visualizando su deprimido andar a través de la madera.

—Es tu casa —contestó con simpleza.

Unos segundos tardó la mujer en atreverse a girar el pomo y entrar en la habitación, dejando a la vista su expresión desolada y las marcas negras alrededor de sus ojos; señal de que su maquillaje se había corrido producto de las lágrimas que había soltado en el camino y retenía justo ahora.

En cuanto alzó la mirada, sus ojos demostraban arrepentimiento.

—Disculpa a papá. Él sólo-

—No te disculpes por él —cortó la menor—. Y ya sé que sólo se preocupa por mí, a su extraña manera.

Una leve sonrisa adornó el rostro de la actriz. Avanzó un par de pasos para sentarse junto a su hermanita en el sillón; ella se corrió un poco para que se acomodara.

—¿Hace cuánto Arnold es tu novio? —consultó, ampliando su sonrisa; que no alcanzó a iluminar sus ojos.

—No mucho, en realidad. —Se encogió de hombros, sonrojándose ligeramente—. Nos conocemos hace años, pero formalizamos hace casi dos semanas.

—¿Lo amas?

Helga se congeló en su lugar. No esperaba una pregunta tan directa.

Giró, sólo para encontrarse con el rostro serio de su hermana; quien la observaba atenta a su próxima respuesta.

Tragó saliva, volviendo su vista al frente. Y en cuanto visualizó el rostro de su amado en su mente, una inevitable sonrisa apareció en su cara.

—Con toda mi alma.

No se sorprendió que Olga la atrajera en un estrecho abrazo, expresándole todo su apoyo con aquel gesto y demostrando su felicidad por la noticia. Sólo respiró hondo y le permitió a su hermana permanecer así; comprendiendo que ella siempre había sido más emotiva y necesitaba el contacto físico.

Hace seis años, la hija mayor de los Pataki estuvo casada. Los primeros años, los contaba como maravillosos; ella y su esposo estaban absolutamente enamorados. Él venía de una buena familia y sus padres habían estado encantados con el joven; incluso Helga lo aprobó. Era bastante empalagoso con su hermana, pero era un buen tipo a diferencia de su primer prometido Doug.

Sin embargo, luego de tres años de matrimonio, todo comenzó a derrumbarse paulatinamente.

Olga empezó a angustiarse porque no podía quedarse embarazada. Su actitud entusiasta se fue apagando y pasaba deprimida en casa; llegó incluso a realizarse exámenes para comprobar si era ella la del problema, pero no arrojaron nada anormal. Le pidió a su esposo que descartara la infertilidad como causa, pero él se negó a examinarse. Y mientras más pensaba en su imposibilidad de embarazarse, se hundía cada vez más. Cuando se enteró que su marido la engañaba con una mujer más joven, no lo soportó. Volvió a casa de sus padres, destruida; y cuando su pareja fue a pedirle el divorcio, ella no tuvo fuerzas para intentar salvar su matrimonio.

Permaneció un año con su familia, sintiendo la decepción por parte de sus progenitores; pero encontrando apoyo en su hermana menor. Y cuando Helga insistió en dejar la casa para continuar con sus estudios, la motivó a que rehiciera su vida y decidió abandonar nuevamente su ciudad natal.

Tiempo después conoció a Adam, de quien se enamoró perdidamente y con quien se había comprometido hace un par de meses, comenzando a vivir juntos; para espanto de sus padres.

Pero lo importante, es que estaba construyendo su felicidad nuevamente.

—Estoy embarazada.

La menor abrió los ojos, impactada. Despacio, tomó a la mujer de los hombros y la alejó de su cuerpo; sólo para encontrarse con su expresión sonriente.

—¿Es en serio? —musitó, perpleja.

Ella asintió.

—Tengo seis semanas —le informó—. Planeaba dar la noticia en la cena, pero creo que me ganaste.

Olga le sonrió con diversión, recuperando de a poco su ánimo.

—Lo siento.

En realidad, Helga no se arrepentía. Le preocupaba la reacción que tendrían sus padres al enterarse, ya que sabía bien que no le tenían mucho aprecio a Adam.

—Pero me alegra que seas la primera en enterarte, hermanita.

Alzó una ceja, extrañada.

—¿Adam no lo sabe?

—¡Claro que lo sabe! Él me acompañó al médico para confirmarlo. Ha estado especialmente atento conmigo en el último tiempo.

La menor suspiró aliviada. Y al ver la emoción en los ojos de su hermana, sonrió sutilmente.

—Estoy feliz por ti, Olga.

Se arrepintió de inmediato de sus palabras en cuanto la mujer la arrastró en otro asfixiante abrazo.

* * *

Las fiestas habían transcurrido pacíficamente en Sunset Arms.

Gertrude había horneado pavo para la noche navideña, pensando que era Día de Acción de Gracias; por suerte la comida no desentonaba tanto de la fecha.

Para Año Nuevo los fuegos artificiales fueron infaltables. Por iniciativa de Stella, habían decidido celebrar con otras familias, además de los inquilinos. Así que los Johanssen y Heyerdahl fueron invitados ese año a la casa. Tal parece que las madres de Arnold y Gerald habían desarrollado una amistad que se había afianzado mientras sus hijos estaban lejos estudiando; y con la doctora Reba, la botánica se había acercado debido a sus profesiones.

A pesar de la compañía, Arnold extrañó a cierta rubia de profundos ojos.

Se habían estado mensajeando, incluso se habían llamado un par de veces durante los últimos días. Pero la verdad, es que extrañaba su contacto. Añoraba ver su ceño fruncido cuando se enojaba, la diversión que adquiría su rostro con sus comentarios sarcásticos, y el rubor que cubría sus mejillas cuando la distancia entre ellos dejaba de existir. Pero por sobre todo, extrañaba su sonrisa; aquella expresión que le dedicaba sólo a él y evidenciaba todo el amor que le profesaba.

Sonrió sin poder evitarlo. Pensando que la vería pronto, pues ella le comentó que estaría de vuelta la próxima semana y él ya estaba preparando su bolso para volver; ya que se había inscrito en un curso de español para perfeccionar su gramática.

—Cielo, ¿estás bien?

Una dulce voz se oyó desde el marco de la puerta de su habitación. La mujer de cabellera castaña y ojos color esmeralda lo observaba con curiosidad.

—Lo estoy, mamá —respondió para tranquilizarla.

Suponía que ver a su hijo con una sonrisa embobada, era para causar preocupación.

—Solías estar más melancólico cuando tenías que irte —comentó ella, adentrándose en el cuarto—. Ahora pareces feliz de marcharte.

Un furioso rubor invadió las mejillas del rubio.

—¡No se trata de eso! Es sólo que...

Stella sonrió con diversión.

—También la extraño —confesó, mirando al cielo que se apreciaba por las ventanas de la azotea—. Creo que es inevitable quererla una vez la conoces. Con Miles temimos haberla asustado por ser demasiado insistentes al inicio; queríamos agradecerle de alguna manera todo lo que hizo por nosotros. —Sacudió su cabeza, corrigiéndose—. Lo que hizo por ti.

—¿Por mí? —repitió el joven, perdiéndose en el tema de conversación.

La mujer le dedicó una mirada enternecida.

—Entendí poco tiempo después que ella te amaba, pero lo ocultaba bajo su actuar brusco —continuó, rememorando aquel tiempo en que la rubia comenzó a visitar a menudo la casa—. Y cuando hablabas de Helga sin parar, todos comprendimos que le correspondías de alguna manera. Creo que tus abuelos eran los más encantados de verlos porque les recordaban a ellos mismos en su juventud.

Él le dio la razón, entendiendo que la joven Pataki hace tiempo había pasado a formar parte de su familia. Se preguntó si ella estaría enterada de aquello.

—Me hubiera gustado haber venido con ella —confesó Arnold—. Así la habría presentado oficialmente como mi novia.

La botánica sonrió con dulzura y despeinó el cabello de su hijo con una mano. La otra, que llevaba empuñada desde que entró en la habitación, la extendió frente a él y la abrió; permitiendo apreciar un delicado anillo plateado con pequeñas incrustaciones en todo su contorno. En su interior, se podía apreciar un grabado con una minuciosa caligrafía que decía «My love. My soul».

—Tu abuela se lo dio a tu padre cuando volvimos a Hillwood —explicó la castaña—. Al parecer ha pasado durante generaciones en la familia Shortman y es la mujer quien decide cuándo entregar el anillo a su hijo. —Depositó con suavidad la joya en mano del rubio—. Confío en que sabrás el momento adecuado para dárselo a Helga.

Observó embelesado la sortija que le entregaba su madre; el iris esmeralda recorrió con atención cada detalle del elegante objeto mientras pensaba en la reacción que tendría cierta rubia al recibir el obsequio.

Al volver la mirada a la mujer, le agradeció con un abrazo; tomándola desprevenida.

—Hijo, ¿estás listo? —interrumpió una voz masculina subiendo las escaleras hasta el cuarto. Se detuvo en la puerta al percatarse que su primogénito no estaba solo y en su mano sujetaba algo con sumo cuidado—. Oh…

El joven guardó el anillo en el bolsillo de su camisa y tomó su bolso, sonriéndole a sus padres.

—Sólo me falta despedirme.

Ellos le correspondieron el gesto y lo observaron retirarse de la habitación, quedando sólo los dos adultos mientras perdían de vista la espalda del rubio por el pasillo.

Miles miró de soslayo a su esposa, encontrándose con sus ojos melancólicos y la expresión preocupada. Así que se acercó a su lado y rodeó con un brazo sus hombros, provocando que ella volteara a verlo.

—¿Pasa algo?

Stella no respondió de inmediato. Primero estrechó el contacto con su marido, pasando su brazo por la espalda masculina y apoyando su cabeza en su hombro.

—Siempre me cuesta verlo marchar —susurró—. No puedo dejar de sentirme culpable por perderme toda su infancia. Y ahora, siento que se aleja cada vez más. —Calló un momento al sentir que su voz se quebraba—. Quisiera detenerlo y que se quedara más tiempo a mi lado, pero tiene un futuro por delante y yo…

La atrajo contra su pecho al ver que sus ojos comenzaban a retener las lágrimas que amenazaban con escaparse. Posó una de sus manos en las hebras castañas y las acarició en un intento por tranquilizarla.

—Aun así, le diste el anillo.

La mujer inhaló profundamente antes de volver a hablar.

—Porque lo veo —musitó, esbozando una leve sonrisa—. Tiene el mismo brillo en los ojos que tú, cuando me pediste matrimonio.

Miles alzó una ceja, confundido.

—¿No son muy jóvenes para casarse?

Rio ligeramente. Ciertamente el hombre del cual se enamoró era bastante despistado. Pero ella entendía perfectamente.

Sabía que su hijo había respetado a cada muchacha con la que salió en su adolescencia, con su amabilidad característica. También sabía que ninguna lo marcó profundamente; aunque la jovencita pelirroja se notaba más cercana que cualquier otra. Sin embargo, sólo una había logrado angustiarlo y provocar en él la euforia misma; y ni siquiera habían mantenido un noviazgo. Aquella intrépida rubia que no dudaba en criticarlo o levantarle el ánimo con sus duras palabras.

Sonrió al recordarla. Confirmando que definitivamente no se había equivocado al entregarle el anillo.

—¿Vamos?

El rubio parpadeó repetidamente antes de entender que su esposa mostraba su usual expresión cálida.

Conforme con eso, se inclinó para depositar un suave beso en sus labios y posteriormente ambos abandonaron la habitación.

* * *

Se equivocó al pensar que después de Año Nuevo, todo estaría tranquilo.

Sus padres estaban a días de irse, por lo que Olga decidió darles la noticia del nuevo integrante en camino. Y tal como previó Helga, ellos no se lo tomaron muy bien; recriminando que no querían ver a su hija casarse evidentemente embarazada. Adam les explicó que se casarían luego de que naciera el bebé porque no quería alterar a su prometida y prefería que ella estuviera tranquila en todo el proceso para que no hubiera complicaciones; pero al parecer su argumento no hizo más que empeorar la situación.

Big Bob no permitiría que ningún hijo suyo naciera fuera del matrimonio.

Ante tal discusión, Helga no aguantó más. Quizás fuera la influencia del sentido de justicia de su novio, quién sabe. Pero la joven defendió fieramente a su hermana; el tiempo le había demostrado que nadie era perfecto y ya era hora que su padre lo entendiera.

Le reclamó a Robert Pataki que, por sus palabras, daba a entender que le importaba más una estúpida boda que la vida de su hija y futuro nieto o nieta. Señaló que Olga ya era una adulta y podía tomar sus propias decisiones sin necesitar de su aprobación. Además, replicó que la felicidad del bebé no iba a ser dictaminada por cuándo se casaran sus padres, sino por la atención que le dedicaran; una clara indirecta del trato que la joven tuvo en su infancia.

Cuando el hombre se negó a razonar y Helga soltó una crítica al endeble matrimonio de sus padres, la anfitriona decidió que había oído suficiente. Conmocionada, la mujer se retiró abruptamente de la sala y se fue a encerrar a su habitación. Adam la siguió de inmediato a la planta alta, dejando a sus invitados agotados de tanto discutir.

La menor de los Pataki se sentó en el sofá e ignoró a sus padres. Oyó algo de que saldrían por un momento, pero no les prestó mayor atención.

Dedicó los minutos que tuvo de silencio para calmar su malhumor y sopesar si se había pasado con sus palabras. Porque sabía que era brusca al expresarse y a veces solía herir a sus seres queridos sin pretenderlo.

En cuanto escuchó unos pasos por la escalera, volteó levemente y verificó que se trataba del prometido de su hermana.

—¿Cómo está? —consultó con tono neutro.

Adam frunció el ceño y la miró con expresión seria.

—Más calmada.

La rubia no respondió. En su lugar, se levantó lentamente y pasó junto al hombre; dispuesta a seguir su camino hacia la habitación de su hermana.

—¿A dónde vas?

Se detuvo antes de subir el primer escalón y alzó una ceja.

—Con Olga.

Él se cruzó de brazos y su ceño fruncido se pronunció.

—Ella no necesita hablar con ninguno de ustedes en este momento.

La mirada que le dirigió la irascible joven, fue resolutiva. Nunca le había gustado recibir órdenes y quien lo intentara, siempre se llevaba alguna protesta.

—Pues que sea ella quien decida eso.

Ignoró la expresión contrariada en Adam y se dispuso a seguir su camino. Sin embargo, se vio obstaculizada por el mismo hombre, quien le cerró el paso.

—Es suficiente —proclamó con dureza—. Durante años, han puesto una presión inmensa en Olga para que ella mantuviera su fachada de perfección. Fallar no era una opción y cuando ella más necesita de su apoyo, ustedes lo único que hacen es discutir. No quiero ese ambiente para nuestro hijo.

—¿Perdón? —articuló Helga, sin creer lo que trataba de decirle.

—Estoy diciendo que no quiero que participen en la crianza de nuestro hijo. Nosotros podemos arreglárnoslas solos.

La joven abrió ligeramente la boca, sorprendida por la declaración. Luego, su usual ceño fruncido hizo aparición y fulminó al hombre con la mirada.

—¿Y tú crees que Olga estará de acuerdo?

Él se encogió de hombros.

—La convenceré —anunció—. Será fácil en cuanto entienda el mal ejemplo que le darían a nuestro hijo, tú y tus padres.

—¿De qué demonios estás hablando? —espetó ella.

Estaba comenzando a creer que el prometido de su hermana se había vuelto loco. Claro, era evidente el carácter rudo en Bob; y que ella había heredado. Pero si se refería a eso, estaba jodido. Bien podía el niño o niña padecer el mismo mal.

—Hasta hace poco Olga comentaba que le habría encantado que trajeras a tu novio —soltó con arrogancia—. Pero según recuerdo, su nombre no era Arnold, como el que mencionaste. —Alzó una ceja y se cruzó de brazos—. Sé que ella te tiene mucho cariño, pero entenderá que nuestro hijo no se puede relacionar con una cualquiera.

La expresión de la rubia mutó. La rabia comenzó a apoderarse de ella, y en otro tiempo seguramente habría alzado su puño para desquitarse. Pero entre toda la ira que amenazaba por consumirla, aún podía pensar fríamente. Y se recordó que quien estaba frente a ella era el padre de su futuro sobrino o sobrina. Así que apretó los dientes e inhaló profundamente.

—Mi vida amorosa no es de tu incumbencia —le comunicó—. Pero tienes razón respecto a que este ambiente tóxico no es el más adecuado para un bebé. Así que es mejor que comiences a cambiar de actitud, lo último que necesitamos en esta familia es otro Bob. —Se dio la vuelta, bajó las escaleras y buscó su abrigo; ante la confusa mirada de Adam—. Tú y Olga son pareja, ¿no? Pues te recuerdo que tú no tomas todas las decisiones. Ella también tiene opinión. Deja de tratarla como muñeca de porcelana y aprende a escucharla.

El hombre abrió la boca al ver que la joven abría la puerta principal, dispuesta a marcharse.

—Helga, espera-

La dura mirada que le dirigió antes de salir, lo congeló.

—No te conviene que me arrepienta de haberte aceptado en esta familia. Olga ya ha tenido suficiente de estúpidos pedantes, y no serías el primero al que quitara del camino.

Con un portazo, la rubia se fue; dejando al adulto sin palabras. De haber volteado e inspeccionado el final de la escalera, Adam se habría percatado de una silueta apoyada de espaldas en la pared, en la planta alta; alguien que había oído gran parte de la conversación.

Afuera, Helga ya había avanzado un buen tramo lejos de la casa. Su andar furioso la hacía más rápida y sin darse cuenta terminó en una parada de autobuses. Observó por un momento el lugar, meditando en sus últimos días y su nuevo año que no había tenido buen inicio. Tanteó sus bolsillos, comprobando que traía consigo su celular y dinero suficiente para tomar el transporte e irse del lugar.

Le tomó segundos decidirse.

Minutos después, estaba sentada en el autobús; con su cabeza apoyada sobre su mano y mirando el paisaje por la ventana. Esperaba sinceramente que Arnold llegara antes, porque la llave de su departamento la había dejado en su bolso junto a sus demás cosas en casa de Olga.

* * *

 **Hola!**

Confieso que casi olvido que era jueves y los dejo sin capítulo jejeje Bien... ¿Qué puedo decir? A esta historia le faltaba algo de drama, sino su clasificación no sería acorde. Y este capítulo en realidad no planeaba terminarlo ahí, originalmente iba a ser más largo. Pero pensé que tanto cambio de escena los habría confundido y dado la sensación que todo ocurrió muy rápido.

Muchas gracias a quienes comentan. Responderé como siempre por privado a todos aquellos que tienen cuenta. Y quienes no, les agradezco profundamente continuar esta historia; que no le debe quedar mucho, por cierto. Al menos que mi mente loca saque algún giro y se alargue jajaja

Nos leemos! Espero tener el siguiente capítulo para el jueves que viene.

Besos!


	10. Capítulo diez

**Capítulo diez**

En cuanto llegó al departamento, lo primero que hizo fue avisarles a sus padres para que no se preocuparan. Luego, abrió las ventanas y ventiló un poco el lugar del encierro al que se había sometido los últimos días.

Ordenó su equipaje y descansó un poco del viaje antes de motivarse para ir a comprar unas cuantas cosas para el desayuno y comida de mañana. En general hacían una compra mensual con Gerald, pero prefería esperarlo para que le ayudara a cargar con todo. Así que hasta entonces compraría sólo lo necesario.

Cuando tuvo todo acomodado en su respectivo lugar, se sentó en el sofá y sacó de su bolsillo el anillo plateado que le había entregado su madre. Lo giró entre sus dedos, repasando cada detalle, y preguntándose cuándo sería el momento prudente para hacerle entrega a la joven de ojos azulados.

Debido a que habían formalizado muy cerca de las fiestas de fin de año, no habían tenido mucho tiempo para compartir juntos. Sí se habían mantenido en contacto; y a pesar de que Helga insistía en que todo estaba bien por allá, él tenía un mal presentimiento. No le insistió a la rubia porque sabía que se verían en unos días y podría asegurarse si efectivamente todo estaba bien; ella podía esconder muy bien sus emociones por teléfono, pero al verla, sabría perfectamente si le mentía o no.

Soltó un suspiro, observando el paisaje por la ventana donde se podía apreciar ya el anochecer. Se levantó del sofá y fue hasta su habitación a guardar el anillo. Cuando estaba volviendo a la sala, el sonido del timbre llamó su atención.

Extrañado, se acercó hasta la puerta, y al abrirla sólo una palabra brotó de sus labios.

—¿Helga?

De pie frente a él se encontraba la joven. Con su abrigo cubriendo su vestimenta y la bufanda ocultando su rostro a excepción de sus ojos.

—Hola —saludó, bajando con su mano la prenda de lana para permitirse hablar. Alzó una ceja al comprobar que su novio se hallaba paralizado en su lugar—. ¿Me vas a dejar aquí parada?

Reaccionó de inmediato y se hizo a un lado para dejarla pasar. Repasó en su cabeza las conversaciones que habían tenido y corroboró que efectivamente ella debía llegar en una semana. ¿Acaso había ocurrido algo?

—Hel-

—Sólo vine por la copia de llave que tienen de mi departamento.

Boqueó al verse interrumpido y la observó desplazarse por la sala hasta dar con el mueble donde guardaban las llaves. Su rostro impasible y la ausencia de su usual sarcasmo indicaban que algo estaba mal. Sin mencionar que estaba claramente evitándolo; y por experiencia Arnold sabía bien que ella hacía eso cuando algo la perturbaba y no quería hablar de ello.

Entendió que si le preguntaba directamente, ella probablemente se marcharía sin responderle. Así que en cuanto la vio voltear para despedirse, avanzó un par de pasos hasta estar a centímetros de la rubia y la atrajo hacia él para envolverla en un abrazo. La sintió tensa, pero no supo si era por su repentina acción o porque su cuerpo ya se encontraba así cuando llegó.

Sin embargo, ella no se alejó. Y luego de unos segundos, se aferró a su novio y comenzó a relajarse. Él le acarició la espalda y sonrió cuando la sintió inhalar profundamente. Cuando se separaron levemente, reconoció el brillo intenso en la mirada azulada y no dudó en inclinarse hasta cerrar la distancia entre sus labios.

Fue un iluso al pensar que sería un leve roce. Pues al besarla, le recordó lo mucho que la había extrañado los últimos días y las veces que había anhelado tenerla entre sus brazos. Así que cuando ella se afianzó a su cuello y profundizó el beso, él la siguió sin réplica alguna. Sus manos se movieron lentamente hasta dar con los botones de su abrigo y comenzó a desabrocharlo hasta dejar que la prenda se deslizara por sus curvas hasta caer al suelo; Helga no se iría hasta decirle qué ocurría con ella, por lo que el abrigo era completamente innecesario en ese momento.

No supieron en qué momento comenzaron a desplazarse hasta que las piernas de Arnold chocaron contra el costado del sofá y ambos cayeron sobre el mueble, deteniendo el contacto debido a la repentina caída. El rubio se quejó levemente debido a que la mujer no tuvo reparo en dejar caer todo su peso sobre él.

Ella lo observó unos segundos antes de soltar una risa burlona.

—Eres un debilucho.

Sonrió al escucharla, viendo la expresión en su rostro y corroborando que su usual sarcasmo estaba de vuelta.

—Te extrañé —confesó él, sin borrar la sonrisa de su cara.

Un leve sonrojo cubrió las mejillas de Helga.

—También yo —susurró, sintiendo que la mano de su novio comenzaba a delinear sus facciones.

Comenzaron a acercarse nuevamente para que sus labios volvieran a encontrarse, pero un ruido los interrumpió. Arnold la observó con confusión y ella frunció el ceño al darse cuenta que había sido su estómago el que se estaba quejando.

—Tengo hambre —masculló, desviando la mirada—. Fueron ocho horas de viaje.

Él rio con diversión antes de que la mujer le diera un codazo.

* * *

Luego de que su hermana se fuera, Olga se mantuvo encerrada en su habitación; tendida boca abajo en su cama con expresión melancólica. El contorno de sus ojos estaba ensombrecido producto del maquillaje que se le había corrido de tanto llorar y no tenía energía para levantarse. Esperó que Helga fuera a verla, pero eso no ocurrió durante el resto del día. Y la culpa comenzó a invadirla al pensar que su evasiva se debía a las hirientes palabras que le había dedicado su prometido momentos antes de que ella se marchara.

No supo si sus padres habían regresado. Pero asumió que Adam los atendería y les serviría la cena; hace unos minutos había venido a dejarle su parte que se encontraba reposando en el velador junto a su cama.

Posó su mano en su vientre y cerró los ojos. Ahora debería velar por la seguridad de otro ser; un pequeño o pequeña que dependería totalmente de ella.

Se mordió el labio inferior, angustiada.

¿Cómo cuidaría de un bebé si no era capaz de cuidar de sí misma?

En cuanto algo no salía como esperaba, se deprimía y no hacía esfuerzo para solucionarlo. Durante años aparentó ser perfecta, por lo que su tolerancia al fracaso era prácticamente nula. Creyó haberlo superado luego de su divorcio, pero al parecer aún tenía que trabajar en ello.

Observó la bandeja con comida, pensando que su futuro bebé no tenía culpa de nada de lo que había ocurrido. Así que se incorporó y comenzó a vaciar los platos, repitiéndose que debía ser fuerte porque sus emociones ya no la afectaban sólo a ella.

Estaba terminando de comer cuando Adam entró en la habitación. El hombre le sonrió en cuanto vio la bandeja, dispuesto a recogerla para devolverla a la cocina.

—Tus padres ya cenaron y se fueron a su habitación —le comunicó para su tranquilidad.

Ella asintió, pensativa. Antes de que su prometido se marchara, se atrevió a preguntar.

—¿Helga ha vuelto?

Se detuvo a medio camino, antes de abrir la puerta; sin voltear cuando se dignó a responder.

—No.

Tardó en reaccionar. Miró de soslayo el reloj que tenía en el velador.

Las nueve quince.

Sintió la angustia apoderarse de su cuerpo y sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente mientras la imagen de su hermanita se clavaba en su mente.

—¿No ha… vuelto? —titubeó, viendo el cielo nocturno por su ventana.

Él volvió a negar.

—Tenemos que ir a buscarla —musitó—. Algo pudo haberle pasado. Ya es tarde y…

—Estoy seguro que está bien —cortó él con tono sereno—. Si no vuelve, lo más probable sea que decidió regresar.

—¿Si no vuelve…? —repitió, incrédula de la tranquilidad con que se tomaba el tema.

Era de noche y su hermanita estaba sola en una ciudad que no conocía. No tenía ningún amigo cerca con quien pudo haberse refugiado. El clima invernal seguía igual de devastador. Aún si la menor había decidido tomar un autobús y volver a su departamento, el camino era largo y con nieve era peligroso.

Los ojos de Olga comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas.

—Es tu culpa.

Adam la miró confundido, y a la vez preocupado al ver el estado en que se hallaba su prometida. Dejó la bandeja en un mueble cercano a la puerta y se acercó hasta sentarse en la cama junto a la alterada mujer.

—Cariño, ¿estás bien? —Con cautela, estiró su mano para alcanzar las de ella.

—¡Suéltame!

Quitó sus manos para evitar el contacto. Apretó sus labios y cerró sus ojos, inhalando profundamente en un intento por calmarse. Recordó a Helga; su porte firme y la ferocidad con que la había defendido al mediodía, cuando ocurrió la discusión con sus padres. En cuanto volvió a abrir los ojos, su mirada fue determinante.

—Mi hermana no es una cualquiera.

El hombre se sorprendió ante la declaración, entendiendo qué había ocurrido.

—Nos escuchaste.

La expresión seria en Olga, no cambió. Empuñó sus manos, dándose valor. No sabía bien si era producto de las hormonas, pero sintió que su pena se convirtió en rabia.

—No importa lo que pase —declaró con voz firme—. Ella no dejará de ser mi hermana. Y no tienes derecho a insultarla —agregó, frunciendo el ceño—. Mi familia podrá tener muchos defectos, pero sólo velan por mi bienestar. Y si quieres formar parte de ella, tendrás que aprender a aceptarla. De lo contrario… —Hizo una pausa. Su voz quebrándose ante lo que iba a decir—. De lo contrario, no podré casarme contigo.

Su prometido boqueó. En todos sus años juntos, jamás la había visto tan decidida. Cuando la vio levantarse de la cama y dirigirse a la puerta, reaccionó.

—¿Olga?

—Dormiré en el estudio —anunció, sin darle tiempo a replicar.

—¡Espera!

Quedó con la palabra en la boca mientras veía la puerta cerrarse de un portazo.

Negó con la cabeza, comprobando que la terquedad era de familia. Y soltó un suspiro ante la frustrante situación. Porque en el fondo sabía que era en parte su culpa la desaparición de la joven rubia.

Mientras, la anfitriona ya había llegado a la puerta del estudio, agradecida de que sus padres no hubieran interrumpido su discusión con Adam. En cuanto entró, comprobó que su hermana no estaba; pero su bolso seguía ahí.

Sintió la angustia apoderarse de ella nuevamente. Pero sacudió su cabeza, alejando los pensamientos pesimistas y se repitió que Helga era una mujer inteligente. Ella no estaría vagando tan tarde en una ciudad desconocida. Lo más probable, como había señalado su prometido, es que hubiera decidido alejarse de tantas discusiones y tomar el autobús con horario de salida más próximo.

Aún si fuera cierto, necesitaba comprobar que era verdad. Por fortuna, había llevado su celular consigo al salir de la habitación.

Si Helga no contestaba sus llamadas y mensajes, iría en persona a asegurarse que estaba bien.

* * *

Arnold ya estaba terminando de lavar los platos. En el mesón, una distraída rubia jugaba con lo que quedaba de su helado que tenía en un recipiente. De vez en cuando, se llevaba una cucharada a la boca y la lamía para limpiar los restos que allí quedaban.

—Tu helado se derretirá —comentó en tono distraído, mirando con detención la otra porción que le correspondía a su novio.

Él sonrió, secándose las manos y sentándose en el asiento disponible del mesón de la cocina.

—Sólo buscas una excusa para comerte mi parte.

Helga se encogió de hombros, sin negar los cargos. Observó que el joven cogía la cuchara para probar el improvisado postre, maravillándose de inmediato por su sabor. Ella, lo fulminó con la mirada; lamentando que ya se había acabado su porción y no quedaba más helado en la nevera.

El rubio la vio con diversión. Cargó otra cucharada de su postre y se lo ofreció a la mujer, quien no dudó en aceptarla antes de que se arrepintiera.

—Acabas de cometer el peor error de tu vida —sentenció ella, tomando su utensilio nuevamente y atacando la porción de su novio.

Ante su actitud, sonrió de medio lado. Le alegraba verla más animada; cuando llegó al departamento casi podía visualizar una nube negra de desdicha sobre la menor de los Pataki. Pero conforme avanzaba la cena, al parecer fue olvidándose de sus preocupaciones y Arnold finalmente logró convencerla de que pasara la noche en el departamento y que mañana fuera al suyo; ella se mostró insegura en un inicio, pero la mirada que le dirigió él derritió todas sus defensas.

No podía evitar pensar que su apresurado regreso se debía a que algo había ocurrido con su familia. Y al considerarlo, más se frustraba por no haber pasado las fiestas juntos.

—Preguntaron por ti, ¿sabes? —Sonrió al darse cuenta de la mirada interrogante de la rubia—. Mis padres y mis abuelos.

Ella sonrió de medio lado.

—Creo que si algo extrañé, fueron mis charlas con Gertie —confesó la rubia—. Le pedí que me prestara unos libros que tenía en su biblioteca, pero creo que tendré que ir por ellos en mayo.

Su novio negó con la cabeza.

—Me ofrecí a traerlos, los tengo en mi habitación.

Helga se sorprendió por el detalle, pero le agradeció brevemente.

—Les dije que somos novios —agregó, a la espera de su reacción. Ella se sonrojó sutilmente, desviando la mirada al pensar en la escena—. ¿Puedes creer que mis abuelos y mi padre apostaron sobre cuándo formalizaríamos?

Una carcajada brotó de la mujer, imaginando la cara de su novio en el momento. Arnold no le recriminó que se riera a su costa; le encantaba verla relajada con sus preocupaciones fuera de su mente.

Continuaron hablando de las fiestas en Sunset Arms, con el joven Shortman relatándole cada anécdota y recordando festejos anteriores donde ella había participado; maravillada por la calidez del hogar y sus habitantes, Helga había pasado gran parte de su adolescencia en aquella residencia. Intercambiaba ideas con Miles sobre su novela, donde el hombre feliz le compartía sus conocimientos de otras civilizaciones; con Stella mantenía conversaciones más privadas, historias sobre Arnold que ayudaban a la mujer a no sentirse tan lejana en la infancia de su hijo; con Phil era una real cómplice en todas sus bromas, sobre todo si involucraban a su nieto; y con Gertrude tenía su relación más estrecha ya que la mayor la escuchaba atentamente y la viva imaginación de la rubia le permitía seguirla en todas sus locuras.

—Me alegra que tengas a tu familia reunida —musitó ella.

El joven se abstuvo de comentar al respecto al reparar en su rostro melancólico. Sin embargo, al repasar sus últimos días, llegó a una conclusión.

—No toda —manifestó, ganándose su atención—. Faltabas tú.

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de la mujer al encontrarse con la intensa mirada verdosa. Apoyó sus manos sobre el mesón y las estrujó, recordando que sus días anteriores no habían sido tan maravillosos como los de su novio, pero coincidía en que definitivamente había sentido su ausencia.

—En casa de Olga, sólo eran discusiones. —Soltó un suspiro—. Bob no está de acuerdo con mi relación contigo porque prefiere la fortuna de Alan. Miriam prefiere mantenerse al margen para evitar cualquier recaída en el alcohol. Adam piensa que soy una cualquiera. —Cerró los ojos un momento y se llevó una mano hasta su sien—. Olga está embarazada y mis padres vueltos locos porque tendrá a su bebé antes que su boda. Y el genio de su prometido está considerando que somos mala influencia y quiere que mi sobrino o sobrina se críe solo con sus padres.

Arnold abrió la boca y la volvió a cerrar; entendiendo la repentina llegada de Helga. Seguramente la situación fue mucho para ella y prefirió regresar a su zona de confort.

No la culpaba.

Con lentitud, se levantó de su asiento y rodeó el mesón hasta dar con su novia. En cuanto la tuvo a centímetros de distancia, envolvió sus brazos alrededor de ella; su cuerpo cubrió el femenino y apoyó su cabeza sobre la coronilla de la mujer.

Helga sintió el contacto como si una manta cayera sobre su espalda con el único fin de cobijarla. Sin mutar su expresión desdichada, posó sus manos sobre las de su novio que rodeaban su cuello imitando una bufanda. Recargó su peso hacia atrás y se permitió ser consolada por la calidez de su rayo de sol personal.

—Estoy seguro que llegarán a entenderse —musitó él muy cerca de su oído, causándole un estremecimiento—. Sólo necesitan algo de tiempo para reflexionar sus palabras y darse cuenta de qué es más importante.

Ella asintió, inhalando profundamente al sentir los labios del joven Shortman vagar por su oreja; no sabía si lo hizo a propósito o fue totalmente accidental al susurrarle tan cerca.

—Siempre ves el lado positivo, ¿no? —comentó con tono burlón, volteándose y percatándose que tenía el rostro del rubio a centímetros del suyo.

Sus ojos se encontraron y ella no se movió cuando Arnold se inclinó para capturar sus labios en un beso pausado que le hizo perder la noción del tiempo y el espacio. La posición le era bastante incómoda y ella no quería perderse nada del contacto, así que se giró entre sus brazos aún sentada en el banco, y correspondió con el mismo ritmo tortuoso.

Mentiría si dijera que no había estado soñando con sentirlo nuevamente; sus manos recorriendo su cintura o su cuerpo aprisionándola. Su toque era un verdadero bálsamo para los días de enteras discusiones que pasó en casa de su hermana. Y sus labios… aquellos belfos despiadados que nublaban su mente y se llevaban parte de su lucidez con cada caricia.

La diferencia de estaturas comenzó a molestarla y él extrañó tenerla entre sus brazos. Así que en cuanto Helga se levantó, se aferró a su novio; quien la recibió encantado en un estrecho abrazo.

El lento beso fue tornándose cada vez más apasionado, dejando en claro la falta que se habían hecho. Las manos comenzaron a recorrer el cuerpo de su acompañante; las femeninas en un agonizante descenso y las masculinas subiendo con parsimonia intentando memorizar cada detalle.

La rubia decidió que la camisa le estorbaba y retrocedió su avance para dirigirse al inicio de la prenda y comenzar a desabrochar los botones.

—¿Helga? —suspiró el joven, conteniendo el aliento cuando la mujer comenzó a dejar un camino de besos húmedos por su cuello.

—No sé tú —soltó ella contra su piel—, pero yo he tenido mucho tiempo para fantasear variados encuentros.

Él gruñó en cuanto sus dientes comenzaron a mordisquear su piel y las manos inquietas llegaron hasta el borde de su pantalón. Su respiración entrecortada delataba su anticipación, y decidió que ella no era la única abrumada por el deseo, así que sin preámbulo coló sus manos bajo la camiseta de la rubia; arrancándole un jadeo debido a la sorpresa de su acción.

Nunca se había atrevido a aventurarse más allá del borde del sujetador. Sus movimientos fueron tímidos en un inicio pero en cuanto se percató que los susurros de la mujer se hacían más audibles ante cada caricia, sus manos comenzaron a recorrer todo su torso hasta rozar sus senos. Podía palpar encaje en la prenda y se mordió el labio ante la premura de visualizar lo que sus manos descubrían.

No sabía bien si se debía a los días que se mantuvieron separados; posiblemente la distancia sólo había aumentado sus deseos reprimidos. Y ahora que la tenía entre sus brazos, sólo deseaba llenarla de besos y no dejar ningún lugar de su cuerpo sin explorar. Ella, al parecer tenía intenciones parecidas, pues su insistencia en el borde de su pantalón fue tal que comenzó a desabotonarlo y Arnold sintió que el bulto en su bóxer aumentaba de tamaño.

—H-Helga… —articuló con voz temblorosa en cuanto sintió la mano femenina rozar con su erección.

—¿Mmm?

Ella no mintió cuando dijo que había imaginado diversos escenarios que protagonizaban sus encuentros con el rubio. Creyó que aquellas fantasías habían terminado en su adolescencia, cuando se resignó a que jamás sería considerada por él como algo más que una amiga. Sin embargo, comprobó que se había equivocado cuando se vio soñando frecuentemente con íntimas situaciones que la llevaron a pensar en la idea de escribir una novela erótica.

La respiración entrecortada de su novio la regocijaba, sabiéndose la única causante de su comportamiento. Disfrutaba de los jadeos que propinaba cada vez que su mano se deslizaba sobre la prenda, perfilando con dedicación el bulto cada vez más prominente.

Estuvo tentada a introducir su mano bajo el bóxer, pero cada vez que se decidía, él la distraía con sus caricias sobre sus senos. El joven se había aventurado sobre la tela del sujetador, palpando el contorno y apretando de vez en cuando mientras posaba sutiles besos sobre su clavícula. Cuando la ropa no le permitió seguir recorriendo su piel, escondió su cara en el escote y posó sus labios donde estaba su pezón escondido bajo la tela; provocando un estremecimiento en la rubia.

Tragó saliva en cuanto sintió que las manos masculinas se deslizaban a su espalda, buscando el broche del sujetador. Ella, acarició su abdomen y sus dedos juguetearon con el borde del bóxer.

Cuando la prenda se desabrochó, ambos se separaron levemente y sus ojos se encontraron. La intensidad de sus miradas era tal que ambos entendieron que si continuaban, nada podría detenerlos. Estaban solos y el calor en sus cuerpos les pedía no detenerse hasta fundirse en el otro.

Ella sonrió dulcemente, aquellas expresiones que le dedicaba exclusivamente a él; porque al saberse correspondida, no le importaba mostrarse irremediablemente enamorada.

Arnold imitó el gesto, sonriendo plenamente. Se inclinó levemente hasta su oreja y la acarició con su nariz y boca antes de susurrarle.

—Ven conmigo.

 _Donde tú quieras,_ pensó la mujer. Pero sólo optó por seguirlo al verse llevada de la mano hasta la habitación de su novio.

Como siempre, estaba todo pulcramente ordenado. No había rastro de algún bolso así que probablemente él había acomodado todo en cuanto llegó de su viaje. El cuarto se hallaba en la penumbra, las cortinas cerradas pero no eran lo suficientemente gruesas para impedir que la claridad del cielo nocturno se filtrara; podía ver perfectamente la intensidad de la mirada esmeralda.

Sus cuerpos pronto reclamaron cercanía. Ella se acercó, sin soltar su mano, y apreció la camisa desabrochada que le permitía ver su piel ligeramente bronceada; sus pantalones en similar estado exponían el notorio bulto en sus pantalones. Él, alzó una mano para acariciar la mejilla de la joven, teñida de un sutil rubor debido a su anterior encuentro; la larga cabellera rubia caía desordenada y acariciaba su hombro derecho, intentando ocultar la ausencia del tirante de su sujetador que se había deslizado.

Pronto sus labios se unieron en un profundo beso, transportándolos de nuevo a su mundo donde únicamente existían ellos dos y el placer del contacto que se otorgaban. Las manos traviesas volvieron a recorrer el cuerpo del otro, acariciando la piel expuesta y deteniéndose donde la ropa estorbaba.

Arnold se separó levemente para mirarla a los ojos cuando sus manos tomaron el borde de su camiseta, con obvias intenciones de deshacerse de la prenda.

En respuesta, Helga alzó los brazos para facilitarle la tarea.

Cuando la tela cayó, ella mantuvo sus manos rodeando el cuello de su pareja. Él comenzó un recorrido ascendente desde su cadera, deslizando sus dedos con lentitud y trazando círculos mientras caminaba un par de pasos hasta que las piernas de la rubia chocaron con la cama.

Se inclinó, y ella tuvo que tenderse para no caer bruscamente sobre el colchón; el joven Shortman se tumbó de inmediato encima para no darle opción a incorporarse.

A horcajadas sobre ella, la contempló. Su melena esparcida sobre la cama la hacía verse iluminada, como si su belleza fuera irreal y en cualquier momento se esfumaría; dejándolo con la sensación agónica de una fantasía. El sujetador con el que tanto se entretuvo minutos antes, estaba descolocado y apenas cubría lo absolutamente necesario; bastaría sólo deslizarlo un poco para acariciar la cremosa piel de sus senos y memorizar cada curva con sus labios.

La rubia frunció ligeramente el ceño y alzó sus brazos, impaciente por tener nuevamente sus cuerpos en contacto.

—Hace frío —soltó como excusa.

Él sonrió de medio lado, inclinándose para ir a su encuentro y atacar su cuello con vehemencia. Sus manos se deslizaron por sus costados y se deslizaron bajo la única prenda que cubría su torso.

Ella curvó su espalda al sentir los dedos aprisionar su pezón. La otra mano acariciaba su espalda mientras los labios de su novio se deslizaban sobre su seno izquierdo. Besó, lamió y mordió; cobrándose la cordura de la rubia que se retorcía bajo sus caricias con ligeros gemidos.

Cuando decidió quitar el sujetador, Helga decidió hacer lo mismo con su camisa para darse la facilidad de recorrer la piel masculina y aferrarse a su ancha espalda.

El contacto directo entre sus cuerpos les produjo un estremecimiento que les hizo sonreír. Se miraron a los ojos, tomando un respiro de las intensas sensaciones a las cuales estaban siendo sometidos. Arnold acarició su rostro con devoción, liberándolo de algunos mechones de cabello que comenzaban a pegarse en sus mejillas. Ella, se estiró un poco para besar su nariz, arrancándole una ligera risa.

En cuanto la mujer alcanzó sus labios, la sincronía de sus movimientos volvió. El hombre volvió a descender por su cuello hasta llegar a su pecho, donde se entretuvo antes de seguir su camino depositando ligeros besos en su abdomen; sus manos acompañando el recorrido hasta detenerse en los pantalones.

De inmediato subió su rostro para fundirse en otro beso mientras sus manos se quedaban jugando con el botón de la prenda hasta desabrocharlo con éxito y comenzar a bajar el cierre.

Helga respiraba agitadamente, aferrada en un inicio a los rubios cabellos de su amado; pero al percatarse de sus intenciones, comenzó a acariciar su espalda hasta posar sus manos a la altura de sus glúteos. Impulsó sus caderas contra las del joven, arrancándole un gruñido al hacer contacto sus intimidades y facilitándole la tarea de despojarla de sus pantalones.

La cabeza del joven Shortman daba vueltas. Quería acariciar todo el cuerpo de su amada y besar aquellos puntos en los que se estremecía con su solo toque. Mientras más la observaba, se convencía que nunca tendría suficiente de ella; se convertiría en un esclavo de su cuerpo, devoto a su sonrisa y la luz en sus ojos cuando intentaba entregarle su alma. Escuchar sus gemidos atentaba contra su cordura, y aumentaba dolorosamente la erección en su bóxer; no creía poder resistir mucho si se hundía en su interior.

Las traviesas manos de su novia lo despertaron de entre sus pensamientos. Pataki había decidido que no sería la única en ropa interior, así que estuvo luchando torpemente con los pantalones de su novio antes de rendirse. Chistó frustrada, y en su lugar los bajó lo necesario para poder colar una de sus manos en el interior de la única prenda que ocultaba el miembro masculino.

El gemido que soltó se oyó más como un lamento al sentir que la mujer aprisionaba su virilidad y recorría lentamente toda su longitud, apretando ligeramente de vez en cuando.

Arnold propinó intensos suspiros antes de detenerla con una mano. Ella lo observó con curiosidad, preguntándose si había llevado su osadía demasiado lejos y había llegado a incomodarlo o lastimarlo.

—Si sigues… —musitó él al percatarse de su confusión. Su voz salió más ronca de lo que esperaba—. Si sigues, no podré contenerme.

Le sonrió con burla al comprender la situación en la que se encontraba su novio. Como nunca, tuvo piedad de él y retiró su mano; afianzándose a su cuello para distraerlo con un tortuoso beso.

Él aprovechó la tregua para desprenderse de sus propios pantalones y acariciar las piernas descubiertas de su amante. Comenzó su recorrido en sus tobillos, deslizándose por todo su largo y gimiendo cuando ella las enrolló en sus caderas para facilitarle el acceso. En cuanto se encontró con la única prenda que la cubría de su desnudez, palpó la zona; descubriendo la tela húmeda.

Helga interrumpió el beso y jadeó al sentir la presión en su centro, bajo el atento escrutinio de los ojos esmeralda. Cuando coló un par de dedos, se maravilló por la agitación que mostró la rubia.

Sonriendo ladino, descendió la prenda sin previo aviso y la arrojó al piso, causándole un sobresalto a la mujer; cuya mirada zafiro le reclamó con absoluta indignación. Pero tiempo para replicar no le dejó, puesto que volvió a atender la zona con su mano; ella cerró fuertemente los ojos y soltó una maldición al sentir que el pulgar del joven rozaba un punto extremadamente sensible.

Sin clemencia, introdujo un dedo en su interior sólo para comprobar la facilidad con la que se deslizaba. Continuó estimulándola, extasiado de que ella se aferrara a las sábanas y no tuviera reparo en gemir audiblemente. La sintió acercar sus caderas a su mano, en un intento de profundizar la penetración y él jadeó al imaginarse aquel calor rodeando su miembro en vez de su dedo.

—A-Arnold…

Respiró agitadamente al verla con la vista abstraída, la espalda arqueada y sus caderas moviéndose en su búsqueda. Dejó la zona y se inclinó para besarla; estirando su mano para alcanzar el cajón de su velador, sacando un pequeño paquete cuadrangular. Ella se aferró a su espalda y profundizó el contacto, mordisqueando suavemente su labio inferior. Él la abrazó y rodó con ella hasta situarla encima de su cuerpo.

Prefería sinceramente que ella se encargara de la penetración porque en su estado, no sabía cuánto podría soportar antes de que su mente se nublara y lo único que delataran sus acciones fuera el poderoso deseo que sentía de hundirse en ella, lastimándola en el proceso.

La mujer lo observó interrogante, pero al percatarse de que Arnold evadía su mirada y su rostro se mostraba avergonzado, supo el difícil momento por el que estaba pasando su novio. Sonrió traviesa, pensando que durante años él había estado bajo su control; expuesto a sus burlas y jugarretas. Y ahora, en aquel íntimo momento, ella le demostraría nuevamente su poder sobre él.

Se inclinó para besarlo en la comisura de sus labios, atrayendo su atención. Tomó las manos masculinas y las llevó hasta el borde de la única prenda que separaba sus cuerpos de un contacto directo.

Los ojos esmeraldas se encontraron con los zafiros, comprobando que tenía autorización. Ella asintió, y la tela desapareció; provocando que la rubia soltara un jadeo al advertir la longitud de su amante.

No tenía experiencia, así que de verdad se cuestionó si su cuerpo sería capaz de abarcarlo a plenitud.

Gimió al notar que las manos del joven no se mantuvieron quietas y comenzaron a explorar sus pliegues. Ella se inclinó y ambos jadearon cuando sus intimidades hicieron contacto directo.

Con absoluta curiosidad, Helga observó a su novio abrir el preservativo. Él alzó una ceja al verla tan concentrada cuando se disponía a ponérselo.

—¿Quieres hacerlo tú?

La rubia lo observó a los ojos y sonrió.

—Te cedo el honor —comentó, guiñando un ojo—. Yo lo hago en la siguiente.

El joven Shortman tragó saliva al imaginarlo y se dijo que mejor se concentrara en lo que hacía. En cuanto su miembro fue cubierto por el preservativo, le lanzó una mirada a su novia; que según él, tenía la expresión más sensual que había visto en su vida.

Con determinación, la mujer se posicionó sobre la erección y comenzó a descender con lentitud. Sus cabellos cubrían su cuerpo, deslizándose adelante sobre sus senos que subían y bajaban producto de su agitada respiración.

Soltó un jadeo cuando ambos sexos se rozaron. Y él gruñó profundamente al sentirse rodeado por su humedad y calor. Apretó los dientes, conteniéndose de alzar sus caderas y aumentar la penetración.

Cuando la vio fruncir el ceño, se maldijo por ser el único que estuviera disfrutando la nueva experiencia. Alzó su mano y la llevó donde sus cuerpos se unían, estimulándola para hacerle olvidar el dolor que estaba sintiendo.

Ella sonrió dulcemente y continuó avanzando, pero tensó su mandíbula al sentir que la punzada era más intensa. Observó con envidia el rostro de goce en su novio y chistó.

Arnold se percató de sus intenciones cuando la vio inhalar profundamente.

—Helga, espe-

Un gutural gemido vino de su garganta cuando la rubia se dejó caer y terminó de envolverlo; ella reprimió las lágrimas con sus ojos fuertemente cerrados y gimoteó mientras su cuerpo se acostumbraba a la nueva intromisión.

Definitivamente, la paciencia nunca sería una de las virtudes de la mujer.

Sus manos se alzaron para recorrer el cuerpo femenino y hacerle olvidar el dolor. Recriminándole que la idea de ella ir arriba era ahorrarle el daño, no al contrario. Ella rodó los ojos mientras se apoyaba sobre el abdomen del hombre y comenzaba a moverse lentamente soltando leves suspiros.

Caricias y besos comenzaron a participar en el encuentro. Gemidos de notorio placer provenían por parte de ambos y sus cuerpos se movían sincronizadamente en busca de un contacto más profundo.

Las sábanas bajo ellos se hallaban arrugadas y las ropas olvidadas en el piso mientras se entregaban a la pasión y se encerraban en un mundo donde existían sólo ellos y el amor que se profesaban.

En cuanto Helga dejó el dolor en el pasado, siendo arrastrada por el placer puro, Arnold rodó para cambiar las posiciones y poder embestirla; hasta que sus gritos combinados con la estrechez de la cavidad que rodeaba su miembro, provocaron que alcanzara el clímax.

Ella respiraba agitadamente y él se derrumbó sobre su cuerpo en un intento de recobrar el aliento. Los brazos femeninos lo rodearon y una sonrisa surcó su rostro al dimensionar que se había entregado al amor de su vida. Acarició sus rubios rizos, enfocada en el placer de tenerlo a su lado.

Cuando el joven logró recuperar el habla, se incorporó brevemente para mirarla a los ojos.

—¿Estás bien? —cuestionó con preocupación.

Ella le sonrió.

—Maravillosamente.

Él le devolvió el gesto y se inclinó para besarla castamente en los labios mientras salía con cuidado de su cuerpo para retirarse el preservativo. Lo anudó y se levantó un momento al baño para tirarlo a la basura.

Helga recorrió el cuerpo de su novio en breve lapso de tiempo que le tomó ir y volver. Su sonrisa ladina debió delatarla, puesto que él le lanzó una mirada confusa.

—¿Pasa algo?

La mujer fingió mirar por la ventana.

—Sólo admiraba el paisaje.

—¿El paisaje? —repitió él.

Inmediatamente se sonrojó en cuanto se percató de las verdaderas intenciones de su novia.

Sacudió su cabeza, pensando que él también se había dedicado a admirarla en gran parte de su íntimo encuentro. Y de hecho, verla ahí, recostada sobre su cama con nada más que el velo nocturno cubriendo su cuerpo, le hizo tragar saliva.

—Es realmente hermoso, ¿cierto? —inquirió sonriente, avanzando hasta acercarse a la cama y tumbarse sobre la rubia para besarla lentamente sin darle lugar a réplicas.

Sus manos no duraron mucho tiempo quietas y comenzaron a vagar en el cuerpo del otro, cerciorándose que no hubieran dejado piel sin recorrer; memorizando aquellos tramos donde habían descubierto que su pareja era más sensible y podían arrancarle suspiros fácilmente.

Los impetuosos besos y las indecorosas caricias que ya no temían palpar los lugares más recónditos, volvieron a provocarles gemidos y tarde descubrieron que no podían alejarse de su amante; perdiéndose en un mar de suspiros donde lo único que podía calmarlos era la cercanía del otro.

La urgencia hizo aparición más rápido. Y cuando Arnold sacó el segundo preservativo, Helga cumplió su parte y reclamó su turno de ponerlo.

* * *

 **Hola!**

Creo que... el lemon quedó eterno. Espero que no haya sido muy abrupto respecto al avance de la historia. Me siento libre de cumplir mi parte con Elita jajajaj

Espero tener el capítulo listo para el próximo jueves. Tendremos un poco de interacción entre la familia Pataki.

Muchas gracias a todos quienes siguen la historia! Sus comentarios me animan a querer actualizarla lo más pronto posible. ¿Y ya vieron los trailers de la película? AAAAAAAAH! Yo grité mucho.

SIGO GRITANDO! QUÉ HICISTE, ARNOOOOOOOOOOOLD!

Saludines! Los quiero montones :)


End file.
